Mademoiselle Swan
by Pichou1490
Summary: France, 1944. La vie d'Isabella Swan a profondément changé ces derniers mois, mais elle ne sait pas encore quelles surprises cette guerre a en réserves pour elle. Vampires - Canon Pairings
1. Docteur Cullen

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Déjà presque trois semaines depuis la fin de _Bienvenue à Phoenix High School_. Avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai eu depuis, j'ai l'impression que ça fait trois mois !

Mes examens sont enfin terminés et me voilà en vacances. J'ai tout juste commencé à écrire _Maybe Baby_ et je pense que je commencerai à la publier un peu plus tard que prévu …

Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai décidé de développer une autre idée. Ça ne sera pas une fiction du gabarit de BPHS. Le principe c'est que je mettrai le plus souvent possible de courts passages (environ 1000 mots).  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous pardonnerez mon retard !

Je vous présente donc _Mademoiselle Swan_ et son premier « chapitre ».

**

* * *

**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**- Docteur Cullen -**

_Octobre 1944 …_

Depuis le débarquement, je ne sais que penser.

Ma vie a tout de même était bien chamboulée, peut-être plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais qui suis-je pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort plus que sur celui de mon prochain ?

Vivre dans un petit village de Normandie a été pour moi à la fois un malheur et une bénédiction.

Le débarquement des alliés annonçait la libération, la promesse d'un retour à la paix, à une vie normale.

Ils ont débarqué. Il y a eu des combats. Beaucoup de combats.

Jamais je n'oublierai la couleur rougeâtre du ciel et les bruits des coups de feu et des bombes. Toute la nuit durant ….

Jamais je n'oublierai le regard effrayé de ma mère à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait sur la route à proximité de la maison.

Jamais je n'oublierai ces sifflements à la fois discrets et assourdissant ; les cris de mes parents qui me poussaient vers la cave.

Jamais je n'oublierai l'explosion, assourdissante, soufflante, puissante, qui m'a envoyée voler contre les étagères presque vides de la réserve.

Jamais je n'oublierai la vision du corps de mes parents, totalement mutilés.

Eux n'ont pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abris. Eux n'ont pas survécu à cette guerre. Le débarquement des alliés leur a apporté la liberté oui, mais sous la forme de la mort.

Mais encore une fois qui suis-je pour me plaindre ? Moi j'ai survécu, moi j'ai un avenir.

J'ai quitté ce qu'il restait de mon village et je me suis rendue là où on a bien voulu de moi.

A dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf, en pleine guerre, une fille pas mariée et sans famille, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée là où je suis aujourd'hui, comme infirmière à l'hôpital militaire.

Les blessés sont nombreux mais il n'y a plus tellement d'agitation. Tout c'est passé avant mon arrivée. Je ne suis là que pour changer les pansements des soldats et les aider à se remettre sur pied.

Au début la tâche fut rude pour moi qui n'ai jamais pu vider un poulet sans tourner de l'œil à la vue de son sang, mais avec l'habitude je m'en sors de mieux en mieux, et ce sont d'autres infirmières qui gèrent les grosses hémorragies. Elles et les médecins.

Et je risque de ne plus avoir à affronter beaucoup d'hémorragies avec le nombre de médecins qui nous arrivent aujourd'hui. Des Anglais et des Américains envoyés chez nous pour réceptionner les blessés qui seront envoyés à l'arrière des lignes.

Ils ont tous l'air si imposants et sérieux … et Anglais … Ils me rappellent un peu mon père.

« Infirmière ! »

La voix puissante du docteur Vauchel me sorti de mes rêveries. Rougissante, je m'approchai du groupe de médecins d'un pas hésitant.

« Hmm, oui docteur ? » Demandai-je timidement.

« Ayez l'amabilité d'accompagner ces messieurs pour un tour du propriétaire. Montrez-leur tout ce que contient cet hôpital de la cave au grenier. » Ordonna-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner vers les salles de soin. « Oh et indiquez son lit au docteur Grant, celui du docteur Martel, les autres seront dans le dortoir C. » Ajouta-t-il avant de me laisser seule.

Enfin … seule … j'étais toujours entourée de huit médecins qui semblaient attendre un quelconque miracle de ma part. Tous me fixaient avec attention, et c'est en rougissant de nouveau que je leur demandai - en bégayant - de me suivre.

Au rez-de chaussée, je leur montrai la première salle de soin, celle où les blessés étaient amenés à leur arrivée avant d'être déplacés dans différentes zones selon leurs blessures. Je passai ensuite à la petite pièce qui regroupait les fournitures médicales, leur indiquant que c'était normalement le rôle des infirmières d'aller leur chercher ici ce dont eux, médecins, avaient besoin. Je pointai du doigt le bureau du docteur Vauchel et les cuisines avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

Sur notre passage, les infirmières curieuses se tournaient afin d'observer un peu plus longtemps ces médecins étrangers. Les autres médecins de l'hôpital, eux, saluaient leurs collègues d'un signe de tête.

Au premier étage, j'indiquai les deux grandes salles qui pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à cinquante hommes chacune, puis les pièces plus petites destinées à la mise en quarantaine de ceux qui contractaient des maladies contagieuses.

Enfin nous arrivâmes au second et dernier étage du bâtiment. Je dirigeai le docteur Grant - un grand rouquin maigre à faire peur, ses lunettes lui glissant constamment sur le nez - vers le dortoir A où un des lits avait été libéré par le départ de son ancien occupant, le docteur Martel.

Après ça, je me rendis au dortoir C, le reste des médecins sur mes talons, afin de leur « assigner » leurs couchage.

« Voici le dortoir C. C'est ici que vous pourrez vous installer pendant votre … séjour. » Dis-je par faute d'un autre terme. « Les lits qui ne sont pas faits sont libres, installez-vous à votre guise. » Leur indiquai-je de ma voix timide.

Je les laissai s'installer, gigotant nerveusement dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire maintenant. Mon assignement était de leur montrer l'hôpital et de leur indiquer leurs chambres, mais que devaient-ils faire après ça ? Avaient-ils encore besoin de moi ou devais-je retourner auprès des blessés pour changer leurs pansements ?

Plusieurs médecins ressortirent de la chambret et passèrent à côté de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple meuble, répondant ainsi à mes questions. Il n'avaient plus besoin de moi.

Je me mis en route vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle de soins lorsqu'un des médecins m'interpella. Je me stoppai immédiatement et me tournai vers lui.

« Il y a un problème docteur … »

« Cullen. » Compléta-t-il dans un français parfait, son accent anglais à peine perceptible. « Mon frère et moi ne résidons pas à l'hôpital. Savez-vous où nous pouvons poser nos sacs en attendant la fin de notre garde ? » S'enquit-il.

« Je pense que le docteur Vauchel ne verra pas d'objection à ce que vous les laissiez dans son bureau. » Répondis-je.

« Je vous remercie mademoiselle. » Me salua-t-il avant de retourner vers le dortoir que je venais d'indiquer à ces collègues.

Moi, je repris mon chemin vers la salle de soins.


	2. L'odeur du sang

Ça m'a fait bien plaisir de voir que, malgré les vacances, il y avait tout de même du monde qui venait lire cette histoire ! Déjà un bon nombre de reviews mais je sais qu'il peut y en avoir plus ...

Merci à _**Clzmznce**_ et _**Flora**_ pour leur reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, mais aussi aux vingt-neuf autres personnes à qui j'ai déjà répondu !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

  
**

**- Chapitre 2 -**

**- L'odeur du sang -**

Ça n'est que trois heures plus tard que je revis le docteur Cullen.

Grand, blond, un sourire charismatique et légèrement charmeur, une carrure imposante mais pas effrayante, il semblait avoir déjà réussi à séduire la moitié des infirmières de l'hôpital - l'autre moitié étant soit des femmes mariées, fiancées ou des religieuses.

Ne se souciant pas de l'agitation provoquée par son arrivée dans la salle, il se mit au travail.

J'étais occupée à changer les pansements d'un de nos plus récents blessés lorsqu'il arriva derrière moi.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle ? Vous ne semblez pas aller bien. » Lança-t-il.

Les blessures étaient encore jeunes et une à la jambe saignait même encore un peu. Évidemment, ça n'était pas assez pour que je puisse demander à être remplacée mais c'était déjà trop pour que je sois à l'aise.

J'étais surement pâle comme la mort, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Je n'aurais pas su moi-même ce qui me mettait dans cet état, je me serais inquiétée de ma santé.

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire à un médecin que moi, infirmière, je ne supportais pas la vue du sang. Il se serait moqué de moi, sans aucun doute.

« Non tout va bien j'ai juste … » Commençai-je en me tournant vers lui. « … un léger étourdissement. » Terminai-je en regardant curieusement derrière lui.

L'homme devait être son frère. Ils avaient le même teint pâle, le même visage carré, mais surtout, ils avaient les même yeux d'une couleur presque dorée.

A la différence du docteur Cullen numéro 1, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur étrange. Roux, châtain ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Peut-être cuivre, comme les tuyaux de plomberie qu'on voyait apparaitre à certains endroits dans l'hôpital.

Et au contraire de son frère, il ne souriait pas du tout. Sa posture était raide, tendue. Il avait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse, probablement fermées en poings serrés vu la forme du vêtement. Sa mâchoire était rigide. Mais plus que tout, c'est son regard noir et froid qui me fit frissonner.

Sous le choc, je bougeai maladroitement et laissai tomber la poche de bandes et de gazes. Je m'accroupis rapidement pour tout ramasser, lançant des coups d'œil nerveux vers ce docteur froid comme le marbre. Je sentis le regard du gentil docteur Cullen sur ma nuque pendant quelques secondes et sursautai lorsqu'une voix rompit le silence.

« Excusez-moi. » Marmonna simplement le plus jeune des deux Cullen avant de traverser la salle à grand pas rigides.

Mon regard le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte, puis je me remis au travail.

« Excusez mon frère. Edward a parfois un peu de mal à supporter le sang. » Lança le docteur Cullen en souriant.

J'avais le même problème et je n'essayais pas de tuer du regard les gens autour de moi !

Mais en même temps je n'étais pas à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi dans un pays étranger, nouvelle tête dans l'hôpital.

« Personne ne peut le comprendre mieux que moi. » Répondis-je en souriant, contente de pouvoir avouer les raisons de mon étourdissement. « La vue du sang … et son odeur, me sont très pénibles à supporter. »

« Le sang n'a pas d'odeur. » Releva-t-il en souriant.

« Peut-être pour vous qui faites partie du commun des mortels. » Osai-je plaisanter. « Mais il en a une pour moi. Et elle est insupportable. »

« Alors le commun des mortels a bien de la chance ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant, une lueur nostalgique dans le regard. « Laissez-moi m'occuper de ce patient pour vous, nous ne voudrions pas que nos infirmières se mettent à défaillir. »

Je protestai faiblement mais il reprit ma tâche et m'envoya au lit suivant. Les brûlures étaient bien plus affreuses que les coupures pour certains. Bien qu'elles soient effectivement horribles à voir, je les préférais tout de même aux coupures. Ou du moins, je pouvais les soigner sans m'évanouir.

Jusqu'à la fin de ma garde, je m'attelai au travail et ne repensai pas au plus jeune docteur Cullen. _Edward. _

_

* * *

_

**Ce passage là était un peu plus court mais c'est ce qui risque parfois d'arriver ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous retrouve mardi 29 décembre pour la suite !**


	3. Garde de nuit

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai oublié de le dire au dernier chapitre mais je vous souhaite à tous un très bon noël (en retard) et une bonne soirée de réveillon (en avance).

Voilà un nouveau court chapitre de Mademoiselle Swan pour finir l'année, avec un peu plus d'Edward !

Merci à effy, Tidinette, CaroOThePRinCeSs, evid3n-ce, schaeffer, clzmznce et flora pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre et encore merci à tous ceux à qui j'ai répondu.

Je vous le rappelle, les chapitres sont courts et ça continuera comme ça. Cette histoire est là uniquement pour patienter. je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire de longs chapitres mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans rien pendant des mois alors que j'ai dis qu'une nouvelle histoire arriverait bientôt. Et puis pour tout vous avouer, si je coupe le contact avec les fanfictions, il y a un fort risque pour que j'arrête d'écrire.

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

**- Garde de nuit -**

Pendant deux jours entiers, je suivis ma routine, alternant garde et repos, puis garde à nouveau.

L'arrivée de huit médecins aurait dû, et de beaucoup, nous soulager mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous avions certes plus de personnel, mais le nombre des blessés augmentait lui aussi.

Maintenant que notre hôpital était dans une zone sauve, nous servions d'abris à l'arrière du front.

Pendant deux jours entiers, je n'avais pas revu le plus jeune des docteurs Cullen. Il était comme disparu.

Avait-il changé d'hôpital ? Non … sans son frère c'était peu probable. Mais je n'osais demander à personne autour de moi.

J'entendais parfois d'autres jeunes infirmières bavarder entre elles et complimenter la beauté du docteur Cullen, mais il m'était impossible de savoir duquel elles parlaient.

Lorsque je le revis, je sursautai à nouveau. Il allait croire que j'étais montée sur ressort.

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Ma garde était terminée mais je n'avais pas achevé ma tournée auprès des blessés, alors je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.

J'étais penchée sur un des lits à changer un énième pansement quand sa voix me surprit.

« Je ne vous croyez pas de garde cette nuit. » Lança-t-il simplement. « Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » Ajouta-t-il en ramassant les linges usés qui m'avaient échappés.

« Ne vous excusez pas, je ne portais pas attention, je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher. » Marmottai-je.

« Je me déplace, en général, silencieusement. Ca peut avoir ses avantages. » Sourit-il. « Alors ? Ne devriez-vous pas être rentrée ? » Se répéta-t-il.

Un coup d'œil autour de moi me permit de me rendre compte que, en effet, les infirmières n'étaient plus celles de mon équipe.

« J'ai perdu le compte du temps. » M'excusai-je. « Je voulais terminer ma tournée … »

« Il est inutile de vous excuser. » Me coupa-t-il. « Je pense, pourtant, que vous devrez vous arrêter ici pour cette nuit. »

« Oh mais il ne me reste qu'à peine … »

« Les autres infirmières s'en chargeront, sinon que feront-elles de leur garde ? » Plaisanta-t-il. « Allez vous reposer mademoiselle … »

« Swan. » Répondis-je automatiquement.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Reprit-il en me saluant d'un signe de tête. « Allez ! Il est l'heure de dormir pour les jeunes infirmières. »

« Bien docteur. » Acquiesçai-je.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restai immobile à fixer le bandage à moitié enroulé dans mes mains.

« Laissez-moi finir et quittez cette salle de soins. » S'exclama-t-il lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui.

Comme de peur de me brûler, je lâchai tout et m'écartai du lit pour lui laisser la place de s'installer.

Avec un dernier regard vers le jeune médecin, je m'éloignai vers la porte d'un pas précipité. Je fonçai aux cuisines pour récupérer ma cape et en attachai le col avant de resserrer les pans autour de moi, tout en me dirigeant vers la grande porte.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda la voix étonnée du docteur Cullen.

« C'est vous-même qui m'avez ordonné de partir. » Répondis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

« Aux dortoirs oui mais … » Répondit-il, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Je n'ai pas de lit au dortoir. » Répliquai-je. « Je réside au couvent des sœurs, si résider est le bon mot à employer. »

« Celui au sud du village ? » Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai. « Et vous comptez rentrer seule ? » J'acquiesçai de nouveau. « En pleine nuit ? N'avez-vous pas d'esprit de préservation mademoiselle Swan ? »

« J'ai déjà fait la route de nuit ! » Rétorquai-je, légèrement offensée par ses propos.

« Seule ? » Insista-t-il et je baissai la tête, enfonçant mon menton dans le col de ma cape. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. »

« Oh non je … » M'exclamai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.

« Ça n'était pas une proposition. »

« Mais … votre garde ? » Tentai-je de plaider.

« Elle est terminée, je ne suis resté que pour transmettre un message à mon frère. »

« Alors vous devez rentrer vous reposer. » Insistai-je.

« Et c'est ce que je ferai une fois que je vous aurais raccompagnée. » Répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il me fit signe de sortir et je m'exécutai. Il ne servait à rien d'être bornée, il semblait avoir prit sa décision.

* * *

**Comment va se comporter Edward lorsqu'il sera seul avec Bella ? Grand méchant vampire ou végétarien sous contrôle ?**

**La suite le dimanche 3 janvier !**


	4. Indiscrétions

Je vous souhaites à toutes et à tous une excellente année 2010 ! La santé, le bonheur, la réussite, l'argent ... que tout ce que vous demandez vous soit accordé !

Un nouveau chapitre avec toujours plus d'Edward !

Un grand merci à Tidinette, flora, Clzmznce et oeildenuit pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre et encore merci aux autres !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 -**

**- Indiscrétions -**

« Vous n'avez pas de cape ou de veste ? » M'enquis-je lorsque nous passâmes la grille du parc.

« Je n'ai pas froid. Je viens d'un coin des États-Unis où le temps est bien moins clément. » Sourit-il en regardant le ciel dégagé.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et n'ajoutai rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cet homme qui m'impressionnait et m'inquiétait un peu, il faut l'avouer.

D'abord il se montrait glacial et distant, maintenant il était souriant et serviable. Je préférais son côté plus enjoué, mais malgré tout, il gardait sa stature imposante qui m'inquiétait et m'intriguait tout à la fois.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement l'autre jour après mon arrivée. »

« Votre frère m'a expliqué et je dois dire que je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur. Moi-même je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir médecin si cela vous met si mal à l'aise ? »

« Je vous retourne la question ! » Sourit-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. Mes parents sont morts pendant un bombardement il y a quelques mois. Pour moi c'était la rue ou ça. Ou le couvent. » Ajoutai-je.

« Je suis navré. » Dit-il doucement.

« C'est la guerre. C'est normal. » Dis-je avec une fausse nonchalance alors que nous quittions le village.

« Swan. » Lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence et je relevai la tête vers lui, croyant qu'il m'apostrophait. « La consonance n'est pas très française. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Oui c'est … Mon père était anglais. » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, surprise qu'il relève un tel détail.

Il était rare que les gens m'en fassent la remarque.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, ma remarque était déplacée. » S'excusa-t-il lorsqu'il vit mon air. « Mais de la part d'un Américain vous ne pouvez y voir aucune offense. » S'amusa-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Le rassurai-je. « J'ai juste été surprise. Les gens autour de moi savaient ça et personne ne m'a jamais fait la remarque. » Expliquai-je. « Mon père était anglais, il a rencontré ma mère pendant la première guerre. »

« Et il est resté en France ? »

« Il a été blessé en septembre 1918 et on l'a rapatrié dans sa campagne pluvieuse. » Souris-je. « Quand il a été remis sur pieds, il a arrangé ses affaires, est retourné en France, a retrouvé ma mère et l'a épousée avant l'été 1920. » Racontai-je en finissant sur un haussement d'épaules.

« Vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de vingt ans ! » S'exclama-t-il étonné. « Encore une fois je ne suis pas à ma place. Ma mère serait horrifiée de me voir demander si outrageusement son âge à une jeune fille. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Vous avez pourtant raison, j'ai eu dix-neuf ans en septembre. »

« Cinq ans après le mariage de vos parents. Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hmm … non je suis fille unique. » Bégayai-je, surprise par la rapidité de ses calculs. « Je suis le fruit inespéré d'une troisième grossesse. »

« Des fausses couches ? »

« Pour la première oui, la deuxième a donné un fils mort né. Mais parents ne croyaient pas vraiment que je survivrai. »

« Alors vous étiez un cadeau du ciel. » Conclu-t-il.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. L'air été frais et je marchais plutôt vite afin d'arriver à l'abris le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le couvent, je me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

« Me voici rentrée sans aucun mal. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Un miracle selon moi ! Vous avez trébuché ou glissé trois fois depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas, mon équilibre me fait défaut depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. » Rétorquai-je en frappant le cogne porte contre le bois épais.

« Décidément, où sont mes manières ce soir ?! Vous allez me prendre pour un rustre, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. » S'excusa-t-il de nouveau.

« Il n'y avait pas d'insulte … juste la vérité. Que vous avez su dire bien plus poliment que bien des gens, je peux vous l'assurer. »

La porte s'ouvrant dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

« Ça n'est pas raisonnable vous auriez dû rester à l'hôpital ! » Me fustigea la sœur lorsqu'elle me reconnue. « A-t-on jamais entendu parler d'une jeune fille se promenant seule la nuit ?! »

« Le docteur Cullen m'a accompagnée. » Dis-je penaude.

« Et bien merci à vous docteur. Cette petite n'a parfois pas conscience du danger qui l'entoure. » Dit-elle après l'avoir observé des pieds à la tête.

« J'ai cru m'en rendre compte, oui. C'était un plaisir d'avoir pu me rendre utile ma sœur. » Sourit-il aimablement. « Mademoiselle Swan. » Me salua-t-il à mon tour avant de repartir vers le village.

La sœur me tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière nous, tournant les nombreux verrous.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de rentrer avec les autres, Isabella ?! » Me gronda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'aurais dormis dans la salle de repos si le docteur Cullen ne s'était pas montré si serviable. » Mentis-je effrontément.

_Dans un couvent. A une religieuse. N'as-tu pas honte Isabella ?_

« Filez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos ! » Pressa-t-elle en me poussant dans le couloir.

Sans courir - j'avais déjà fait preuve d'assez d'irrespect comme cela - je rejoignis la partie du couvent qui avait été aménagée pour les réfugiés des bombardements qui, comme moi, n'avaient nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Je rejoignis ma couchette parmi quelques jeunes filles qui travaillaient elles aussi comme infirmières, tirai les rideaux improvisés autour de moi, et me changeai pour la nuit. Je me glissai rapidement sous la couverture pour me protéger du froid et m'endormis aussitôt, épuisée par le rythme de ma journée.

* * *

**Voilà nous en avons appris un peu plus sur Mademoiselle Swan ... et nous avons aussi vu qu'Edward évite de répondre aux questions qui lui sont posées.**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi 8 !**


	5. Rester ou partir ?

Comme toujours un énorme merci à Tidinette, flora, evid3n-ce et Clzmznce pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Je viens de passer une semaine de folie à travailler pour un devoir d'urbanisme mais maintenant j'ai terminé et j'ai tout un tas d'idées pour la suite ! Je vais pouvoir me mettre à l'écriture un peu plus régulièrement !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 -**

**- Rester ou partir ? -**

A cinq heures, ce sont les chants des sœurs qui se rendaient aux mâtines qui me sortirent du sommeil. Ma nuit avait été plutôt courte mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me lever. Il me restait tout de même une heure avant de commencer une nouvelle garde alors je pris le temps de me réveiller avant de devoir affronter le froid de cette fin d'octobre.

Les gardes marchaient par tranches de huit heures. Lorsque j'aurai terminé ma garde à quatorze heures, j'irais dormir un peu dans la salle de repos avant d'affronter ma garde de nuit. Je ne dormais au couvent qu'une nuit sur deux. La journée il était presque impossible d'y dormir alors je restais à l'hôpital. Malgré l'aspect sacré du lieu, on ne pouvait empêcher le bruit avec le nombre de réfugiés installés là.

A cinq heures trente, j'étais enfin sortie de sous ma couverture et complètement habillée, prête pour ma journée. Je pris un encas afin de ne pas m'évanouir à la tâche, puis partis en direction du village avec d'autres infirmières et les hommes qui allaient travailler. A cette heure là, je ne risquais vraiment rien. Le docteur Cullen serait content que je ne me montre pas irresponsable.

J'avais repensé à la soirée de la veille et à son changement de comportement. Il était bien plus agréable lorsqu'il souriait, ses airs meurtriers ne lui allaient pas. Et puis il était poli, toujours à s'excuser même lorsque je n'en avais pas vu l'utilité. Et serviable ! Après y avoir réfléchis, j'avais conclu que peu de personnes auraient pris la peine de faire un détour pour me raccompagner et s'assurer que je rentrais saine et sauve. Surtout quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait grand besoin de repos.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, je reconnu de loin le docteur Cullen dans le parc, mais seulement ça n'était pas celui auquel je pensais.

« Bonne journée mesdames. » Nous salua-t-il poliment en passant près du groupe d'infirmières, entrainant une série de gloussements de la part de mes camarades.

Il venait d'enchainer deux gardes de suite, ce qu'il était le seul médecin à faire à ma connaissance, mais ne paraissait pas si fatigué que ça. Ça démarche était toujours aussi légère, son ton enjoué, seules le trahissaient les petites cernes violettes qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall pour disposer de nos capes, afin de nous préparer à rejoindre les salles de soins et commencer nos rondes. J'allais accrocher la mienne à sa place le long du mur mais fus distraite dans ma tâche.

Une nouvelle tournée de gloussements fit son apparition lorsque le second docteur Cullen, _Edward_, apparut dans le hall, retournant les manches de sa blouse, et nous saluant à son tour d'un _« mesdemoiselles » _et d'un sourire charmant.

Bien que je ne glousse pas moi-même, je sentis mes joues rougir et camouflai mon embarras en me tournant vers le mur pour accrocher ma cape.

Lorsque je me tournai à nouveau, mon teint redevenu normal, le docteur Cullen avait disparu, parti pour sa propre ronde.

C'est à peu de choses près la façon dont se déroulèrent les deux jours suivants.

Je m'occupais de mes patients, passant de l'un à l'autre, changeant les pansements et nettoyants les plaies et brulures. Parfois je croisais le jeune docteur Cullen dans une des salles de soins et, contrairement aux autres médecins pour qui j'existais à peine, lui relevait toujours la tête quand j'entrais dans une pièce où il était. A ce moment là il m'adressait un sourire poli mais charmant, je rougissais comme une tomate arrivée à maturation et détournais la tête afin de me cacher autant que possible.

Finalement, lui aussi enchainait deux gardes de suite, comme son frère, et partait chaque soir à dix heures pour revenir chaque matin à six heures précises. Et comme son frère, à part les légères cernes sous ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun autre signe pour trahir sa fatigue.

Après trois gardes et deux longues siestes en salle de repos, j'arrivai au moment où je devais rentrer chez les sœurs pour la nuit.

J'étais encore en train de terminer ma ronde, récupérant les plateaux du diner et vérifiant que les patients étaient bien installés pour la nuit. Je vis mon groupe se diriger vers le hall et se rassembler pour partir et mon cerveau se mit à tourner à une vitesse folle.

Le docteur Cullen rentrait lui aussi. Mais il ne me raccompagnerait pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci je ne serais pas seule et il n'aurait aucune raison de faire le détour.

A moins que je traine en arrière comme deux jours plus tôt. Peut-être devrais-je faire cela ? Dans ces conditions il marcherait avec moi jusqu'au couvent !

Mais peut-être pas … après tout, la fois précédente, il était resté pour transmettre un message à son frère. Il n'y aurait surement pas de message aujourd'hui. Et il n'aurait pas de raison de rester en arrière et de se rendre compte que j'étais encore là, seule pour rentrer et faire le chemin dans le noir. Et à ce moment là il me faudrait rentrer seule, ce qui n'était pas vraiment raisonnable, ou bien passer la nuit dans la salle de repos.

Non. Il valait mieux que je rentre avec les autres.

Au moment où cette conclusion se fit, j'interpellai une autre infirmière pour qu'elle prenne le relais, et rejoignis le hall. Mon groupe était en train de quitter l'hôpital et je me dépêchai donc d'enrouler ma cape autour de mes épaules.

Lorsque j'émergeai enfin dans la nuit fraiche, j'eu à peine le temps de reconnaitre sa carrure.

Après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, le docteur Cullen passa la grille et disparu derrière le mur d'enceinte.

* * *

**C'était un peu un chapitre de transition qui nous montre que Bella est intéressée par Edward et qu'elle pense assez souvent à lui. Mais on voit aussi qu'Edward essaye d'être aimable sans pour autant lui sauter dessus.**

**Prochain chapitre le mercredi 13 janvier !**


	6. Le fruit défendu

Wouhou j'ai eu mon semestre ! Vous vous en fichez surement mais pour moi ça veut dire 2 semaines de vacances supplémentaires et donc plus de temps pour écrire ... vous vous en fichez moins maintenant hein ?!

Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, particulièrement à Tidinette, Clzmznce, flora, maé-chan, evid3n-ce, Alice et Lill à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 6 -**

**- Le fruit défendu -**

Nous sommes dimanche.

Avec la monotonie de mes journées, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quel jour nous sommes, sauf le dimanche car ce jour là, les cloches de l'église du village sonnent pendant cinq bonnes minutes et à midi, le prêtre vient voir les patients.

Pour nous, les soignants, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui diffère des autres jours. Les soins à donner sont les mêmes, les têtes que nous voyons ne changent pas, notre rythme de gardes reste identique.

A bien y réfléchir, c'est comme ça qu'est ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents. Et si je n'avais pas une tendance inexplicable à compter les jours, je ne saurais pas que cette routine dure depuis exactement quatre mois, deux semaines et deux jours.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, ma journée est différente et ce à cause d'un simple détail.

A quatorze heures, après mes huit premières heures de soins, je suis montée au second étage pour me reposer dans une des salles de garde. Manque de chance j'ai encore trainé et je me retrouve dans la chambre la plus froide.

Un des carreaux est cassé, remplacé par du papier journal très peu efficace contre le vent d'automne. L'avantage de cette pièce c'est que tout le monde s'arrange pour ne pas y dormir et aller là où il fait plus chaud. Ça me permet d'être seule ce qui est très utile quand on parle dans son sommeil. Et puis je préfère être seule de toutes façons, J'ai toujours été comme ça, je tiens cela de mon père.

Je savais que j'étais seule, c'est pour cette raison que, lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer, je me réveillai.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, ce qui voulait dire que la personne était sortie et non entrée. Et donc qu'elle avait été là alors que je dormais. Et donc que je n'avais rien entendu.

Je tournai la tête vers la petite table posée contre le mur pour regarder la petite horloge cabossée. Elle avait été placée là pour nous rappeler que notre temps dans cet hôpital était réglé comme du papier à musique. Je fus surprise de voir que la table habituellement vide - si ce n'est pour l'horloge - était occupée par un plateau.

Encore peu réveillée, il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler les derniers évènements. Qui que ce soit, mon visiteur était celui qui m'avait apporté mon dîner. Et peu importe de qui il s'agissait, l'important c'est que j'avais faim.

Après avoir redressé mes vêtements, je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la table. La pendule indiquait neuf heures quarante. Il me restait vingt minutes avant de repartir aux soins des patients.

Mon bienfaiteur était, en plus de charitable, très ponctuel.

Je ramenai le plateau avec moi sur le lit et m'installai à côté pour déguster le potage encore fumant et la petite miche de pain qui constituaient les repas de l'hôpital.

Lorsque je tendis la main pour me saisir du verre d'eau, je remarquai un invité inhabituel aux repas préparés par la cantinière. Une pomme bien arrondie se tenait sur le plateau. Je reposai la cuillère que j'avais dans les mains et me saisis du fruit.

Je fus presque étonnée de le sentir sous mes doigts, comme si je l'avais cru imaginaire jusqu'à ce que je puisse le toucher. La peau était lisse, froide. Le fruit n'était pas d'un arrondi parfait comme on les voit dans les livres de contes pour enfants, mais c'était de loin la pomme la plus parfaite que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Elle n'avait pas de bosse, pas de creux, pas de marque laissée par un choc ou un animal. Elle était … jaune ? Orangée ? De couleur claire en tous cas. A part pour les touches rosées, presque rouges, qui s'étalaient sur deux faces opposées. On aurait presque dit un visage rougissant … comme le mien.

Je reposai le fruit en me mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement - rougissant surement - à l'idée que la personne qui avait eut cette attention envers moi avait fait la même comparaison.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je repris mon repas, terminant ma soupe et mon quignon de pain, toujours en fixant la pomme.

J'hésitai à la manger. Comme si elle était sacrée … ou empoisonnée … Mais je me repris rapidement et me traitai d'enfants. J'avais lu bien trop de contes, il me fallait grandir un peu.

Sans surprise, elle se révéla délicieuse. Parfaitement mûre, parfaitement fraiche, parfaitement juteuse et sucrée. Sans excès mais sans insuffisance non plus. Juste parfaite.

Mon conte de fée dû s'arrêter là et le retour à la réalité se fit dans une chute douloureuse.

J'eu à peine le temps de rapporter mon plateau aux cuisines que ma garde commença dans la bousculade.

Un convoi de blessés devait arriver à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi mais débarqua avec plus de quatre heures de retard à cause d'un accident. Les pauvres hommes étaient dans un état lamentable, portant de nouvelles plaies et fractures. Alors que nous n'aurions dû que leur trouver un couchage et leur prodiguer des soins élémentaires, nous nous retrouvâmes à recoudre la peau et remettre des os en place.

Lorsque je terminai ma garde, j'avais une intense migraine due aux cris de souffrance. Épuisée, je m'endormis immédiatement une fois dans une salle de repos.

* * *

**Un chapitre où on ne voit pas directement Edward mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas présent ...**

**Prochain chapitre le lundi 18 janvier !**


	7. La salle trois

Vous en êtes tous venus à la même conclusion, mais est-ce vraiment Edward le bienfaiteur mystérieux ??

Merci à patou, Clzmznce, Evid3n-ce, Lill, Tidinette et flora pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être encouragée, et ça motive sacrément pour continuer alors vous savez tous quoi faire ...

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

**- La salle trois -**

Je n'aimais pas les gardes de nuit. Ou, tout au moins, je ne les aimais plus.

Avant, elles étaient mes préférées. Elles étaient plus calmes que les autres, tout le monde dormait, le silence régnait, aucun soin à donner sauf en cas d'urgence …

Mais à présent je ne les aimais plus, elles m'ennuyaient, et la raison de ce changement m'agaçait elle aussi.

A chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce, je regardais ses occupants. Je ne cherchais personne en particulier, mais je regardais tout de même. Et à chaque fois, pendant mes gardes de nuit, j'étais déçue.

J'avais fini par relier entre elles toutes mes réactions, et j'en avais conclu que je devenais folle. Le docteur Edward Cullen devenait une obsession.

C'était lui que je cherchais inconsciemment et dont la présence me manquait. Et savoir que j'étais stupide à ce point m'agaçait grandement.

Oui j'étais stupide, car c'était bien idiot de penser à cet homme de cette manière. Il était médecin, Américain, charmant. Toutes les infirmières ici étaient à ses pieds, et c'était surement ainsi avec toutes les femmes, autant en France que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Jamais il ne me remarquerait et perdre mon temps à rêvasser était … stupide !

Chaque fois que je le voyais, je repensais à la fois où il m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'au couvent, à sa gentillesse, son amabilité et ses bonnes manières. Et chaque fois je me rappelais que, depuis ce jour, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

Le docteur Cullen demandait toujours l'aide d'une autre infirmière et j'avais le sentiment qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à me parler. Malgré tout, il me souriait chaque fois que nous nous croisions et je le voyais au portail chaque fois que je quittais l'hôpital pour me rendre chez les sœurs.

Ça pouvait être une coïncidence, bien sur, mais mon petit cerveau s'imaginait qu'il m'attendait pour vérifier que j'étais en sureté. Stupide, stupide Isabella !

Déjà quatre jours que je me torturais avec cette idée farfelue. Quatre jours que je recevais des pommes.

Ce que j'avais au début pris pour un geste de gentillesse de la part des cuisines était devenu une habitude. A chacun de mes réveils à l'hôpital, j'avais un plateau qui m'attendait, et il contenait toujours une délicieuse pomme. Personne d'autre n'en avait à l'hôpital, j'avais vérifié.

Je venais de manger ma cinquième pomme et j'ignorais toujours qui était l'auteur de cette attention.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrivai en bas des marches sans avoir une seule fois trébuché. L'exploit tenait du miracle mais ne dura pas. Je passai l'angle du couloir et vit apparaitre brusquement devant moi une forme imposante.

L'impact était inévitable et je fermai les yeux, comme si cela rendrait le contact avec le sol moins difficile, mais la chute ne vint pas. A la place, deux mains agrippèrent fermement mes épaules et rétablir mon équilibre. Surprise, je rouvris les yeux.

« Et bien mademoiselle Swan ! »

« Docteur Cullen … je suis navrée je … »

_J'étais perdue à rêvasser à votre frère et ne regardais pas où j'allais. _Pathétique …

« Mettons cela sur le compte de la fatigue. » Sourit-il avec bienveillance.

« Je me lève tout juste. » Grimaçai-je.

« Alors sur le compte du réveil. Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée mademoiselle. » Me rassura-t-il alors que je rougissais abondamment. « Je peux vous assurer que, moi-même, à mon dernier réveil, j'étais plutôt chamboulé ! » Continua-t-il, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, se remémorant certainement ce moment. « Où courrez-vous donc comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il lorsque je ne dis rien.

« Voir l'infirmière en chef et prendre les ordres pour ma garde. » Répondis-je sans hésitation.

« Évitons-nous les tâches sanglantes. Cette nuit vous surveillerez la troisième salle avec moi. »

« Mais … » Commençai-je à répliquer.

« Vous contestez ma demande mademoiselle Swan ? » S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil et dissimulant un sourire.

Prise au dépourvu, je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si je désobéissez au docteur Cullen je pourrais m'attirer des ennuis avec le docteur Vauchel. Mais si je n'allais pas prendre mes ordres auprès de l'infirmière en chef, j'aurais aussi des ennuis, elle était ma supérieure directe.

D'un autre côté, surveiller la salle trois m'assurait une nuit calme. Là-bas, il n'y avait que des blessés presque rétablis qui dormaient d'une traite et ne demandaient aucun soin, juste une surveillance superficielle. C'était bien mieux que d'écouter les plaintes d'un homme qui venait de perdre un bras ou supportait une plaie ouverte.

Me tortillant les mains, je laissai passer mon regard du docteur Cullen à la salle de soin d'où provenait la voix de l'infirmière en chef.

« Préférez-vous rester en bas ? » Demanda-t-il confus, sentant mon hésitation.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Bégayai-je. « Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec la sœur Marie-Bernadette. »

« Si ce n'est que cela … » Lança-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la salle de soin.

Il interrompit la sœur, lui indiqua qu'il prenait l'infirmière Swan en salle trois, puis revint vers moi.

« N'y pensez plus. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Il y a des hommes qui saignent abondamment en bas, vous ne serrez pas d'une grande utilité avec eux. Je me trompe ? »

« Malheureusement non. » Marmonnai-je en le suivant.

Nous rejoignîmes la salle trois où le docteur Cullen releva le docteur Hauchecorne et les deux infirmières. Juliette, une infirmière qui faisait partie de mon groupe de garde, nous rejoignit dans la pièce et nous nous mîmes à la tâche, vérifiant les patients les uns après les autres.

Rapidement, nous eûmes fait le tour et chacune de nous s'installa sur une chaise à chaque bout de la pièce. Le docteur Cullen s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'ennui me saisi et je regrettai presque de ne pas être restée en bas. Je me levai et fis quelque pas, croyant faire passer le temps plus vite mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Craignant de faire trop de bruit avec mes talons sur le carrelage, je retournai m'assoir dans mon coin, saisissant au passage un livre qui était posé sur la table de nuit d'un patient endormi.

Je feuilletai les premières pages de _L'Assommoir, _essayant de me concentrer sur les lignes et d'entrer dans le roman, mais la vie de cette pauvre Gervaise me lassa rapidement. Elle était triste et malheureuse … Et alors ? On a tous nos problèmes !

En soupirant bruyamment et sans aucune distinction, je refermai le livre et le laissai tomber sur mes genoux.

« Un si gros soupir doit cacher bien des misères. » Lança une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

Le livre tomba au sol et je me levai précipitamment de ma chaise pour le ramasser avant de me tourner vers la porte.

* * *

**Tandandan ... Mais qui fait donc sauter Bella comme ça ?!**

**Prochain chapitre le samedi 23 janvier !**

(Il s'agit bien évidemment de _L'Assommoir_ de **Emile Zola**)


	8. Materner Edward

Et me voilà de retour ! Je retourne en cours lundi mais mon emploi du temps est plutôt cool donc je suis contente je vais avoir du temps pour écrire !!

Encore une fois, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir (même si j'aimerai toujours en avoir plus, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est possible !). J'étais très amusée de voir à quel point une simple phrase peut vous faire douter !

**Clzmznce :** _Je m'amuse avec les petits sous-entendus faits par Carlisle. Nous on les comprends parce qu'on sait que c'est un vampire, mais pour Bella ce sont des réflexions tout à fait normales donc ça passe sans élever de soupçons. Maybe Baby est un peu (beaucoup) à la traine en ce moment. Je vous tiendrai au courant quand j'avancerai !_

**Flora :** _Il faut dire que le spécimen est intrigant et attirant ... personnellement, je comprends très bien Bella !_

**Evid3n-ce :** _L'effort que tu fais, même si tu ne dis rien "d'important" est très important pour moi. Ta review me donne le sourire et me prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien, elle me pousse à continuer. Et je suis bien contente que tu aimes !_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 8 -**

**- Materner Edward -**

« Vous devriez réduire votre consommation de café, mademoiselle Swan. On dit que c'est mauvais pour les nerfs. » Plaisanta le docteur Cullen alors que je ramenai le livre à l'endroit où je l'avais pris.

« Vous m'avez surprise. » Grommelai-je, gênée de m'être encore ridiculisée.

Et pire encore. Son ténor clair et parfait, sa voix de velours, m'avait un instant fait penser que ce n'était pas lui mais son frère.

Pour dissimuler ma déception, je retournai m'installer sur ma chaise alors que le docteur Cullen laissait passer son regard sur la salle endormie. Comment il arrivait à enchainer deux gardes et être frais comme un gardon était un mystère pour moi. Sans que j'ai pu les retenir, les mots quittèrent ma bouche.

« Pourquoi enchainer deux gardes ? » Lâchai-je avant de rougir. « Je veux dire … pourquoi ne pas faire comme les autres médecins et rentrer vous reposer après huit longues heures de travail ? » Bégayai-je.

« Pourquoi faire comme les autres quand je peux être différent ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour en souriant. « En réalité mademoiselle Swan, c'est une habitude. J'ai toujours effectué de longues gardes successives. Je préfère fonctionner comme ça, de cette façon, mes journées gardent le même rythme. »

« Cela ne les rend-il pas monotones ? » M'enquis-je.

« La médecine est un domaine où la monotonie n'a pas sa place. » Répondit-il, son sourire ne le quittant pas. « Vous avez eu un mauvais exemple. C'est la guerre et les blessures sont toujours les mêmes à peu de choses près, mais en temps normal, chaque patient qui se présente à vous avec son propre problème. Enfin … sauf lorsque c'est le même virus qui les a tous touchés. »

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête avant que mes pensées ne m'échappent à nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes pas médecin militaire, pourquoi avoir choisi de venir en France ? »

« Parce que je suis médecin. Et que c'est en France qu'il y a des blessés qui ont besoin de moi. » Répondit-il ne semblant pas se formaliser de mes questions. « Vous-même, pourquoi avoir décidé d'être infirmière ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Vous pouviez rester chez les sœurs en attendant que la guerre se finisse. On a toujours le choix mademoiselle Swan, et vous avez choisi de vous rendre utile plutôt que de vous cacher. Vous ne vous en étiez peut-être pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais c'est bien ce que vous avez décidé. »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça. » Confirmai-je.

C'est vrai que j'avais d'autre choix. Bien sur, rester dans le rue ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'idée. C'était trop dangereux et je ne voulais pas déshonorer mes parents, même s'ils n'étaient plus sur cette terre. Mais j'avais décidé d'être infirmière car m'enfermer dans un couvent à lire et prier toute la journée ne me convenait pas. J'aurais eu l'impression de perdre mon temps.

« Mais, votre famille ? Ils n'ont pas tenté de vous retenir, de vous empêcher d'aller risquer votre vie près du front ? » Demandai-je lorsque je me rendis compte que moi, j'étais seule mais pas lui.

« Et bien … Edward m'a accompagné comme vous le savez … » Commença-t-il et je me sentis rougir à la mention du second docteur Cullen. « Et ma femme s'est montrée très compréhensive. »

« Elle vous a laissé partir ? A la guerre ? Comme ça ?! » M'exclamai-je complètement abasourdie.

« Elle était d'accord avec mon raisonnement. » Répondit-il en riant devant mon effarement.

« Mais … »

« Bien sur elle est venue avec nous. » Ajouta-t-il. « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je l'avais laissée seule en Amérique ? »

Non. Oui ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié il y une minute alors je n'avais pas pensé à cette question.

Mais était-ce bien sage de laisser sa femme l'accompagner dans un pays en guerre ? Ne craignait-il pas pour sa sécurité.

« Esmé ne m'a pas laissé le choix. C'était nous trois ou personne. » M'expliqua-t-il. « Mais j'avais moi aussi mes conditions. Après tout, je venais sauver des vies, pas perdre mon épouse ! Elle ne quitte pas la maison sans Edward ou moi. Et elle doit descendre à la cave au moindre bruit de moteur ; avion, voiture, char d'assaut ou simple side-car. » Rigola-t-il.

« Elle regrette surement de ne pas être restée en Amérique. » Ris-je à mon tour.

Ainsi donc il était marié. Et sa femme l'avait accompagné en France. C'était surement pour cela qu'ils ne logeaient pas à l'hôpital, ils devaient avoir une maison où sa femme était séquestrée.

« Non. » Reprit le docteur Cullen, me sortant de ma rêverie une nouvelle fois. « Elle aime trop s'occuper de nous. Elle aurait perdu la tête si on l'avait empêchée de materner Edward plus de quarante huit heures. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Docteur ! » Appela doucement la voix de l'autre infirmière.

Me saluant d'un signe de tête, il s'éloigna vers le lit où un des patients était réveillé et semblait avoir besoin de lui, me laissant dans mon coin avec de quoi réfléchir.

_« Materner Edward »_. Cette pensée me paraissait à la fois étrange et très attirante. Sa carrure imposante faisait de lui un homme et non un petit garçon qui aurait besoin d'être materné, mais m'imaginer une seule minute à la place de madame Cullen et pouvoir m'occuper de lui …

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser ainsi. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il n'était pas à moi. Peut-être même était-il à une autre.

Son frère était marié et avait pu emmener sa femme, mais si Edward était simplement fiancé, ou si son cœur était déjà pris … _elle _n'aurait pas pu le suivre jusqu'ici. Ou peut-être encore aurait-elle voulu mais il l'aurait gardée à distance pour s'assurer de sa sureté ?

Non. Je n'avais pas le droit._

* * *

_**Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il parle, Carlisle est obligé d'inventer des mensonges. Esmé ne risque rien même avec la guerre si porche et il n'aurait pas laissée son âme sœur à des milliers de kilomètres. **

**Alors ? Le jeune docteur Cullen a-t-il quelqu'un over-sea ?! Bella le pense en tous cas ...**

**Prochain chapitre le jeudi 28 janvier. Promis je vais essayer de faire un peu plus vite par la suite !  
**


	9. En retard

_**A peine retournée en cours et j'ai déjà plein de boulot, du coup je peux pas écrire cette semaine alors qu'on entre en plein dans le vif du sujet ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais déjà un chapitre supplémentaire de prêt pour vous ! Les choses vont s'accélérer un petit peu maintenant, vous aurez des actions plus concrètes et des pensées plus utiles ! **_

**flora :** _Oui je vois bien ce que tu voulais dire pour le moral. Moi aussi j'ai repris lundi et PAF ! Au premier cours je me retrouve déjà avec un exposé à préparer pour la semaine suivante (exposé qui compte pour la moitié du semestre ...). J'espère te donner un nouveau petit rayon de soleil !_

**Tidinette :** _Bella l'a pensé ... mais si tu l'étrangles l'histoire s'arrête là. Alors ? On fait quoi ? On continue ?_

**Lill :**_ Je ne sais vraiment pas quand Esmé apparaitra ... j'ai quelques vagues idées mais en tous cas, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite !_

**Clzmznce :**_ Elle fera sans doute une apparition (ou deux) mais je ne pense pas que ça vienne tout de suite comme je l'ai dis à Lill. Je sais que je vous ai fais croire que c'était Edward ... mais il fallait bien que je vous trouble un peu ! Sinon vous tuez mon fun quand vous devinez tout !_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 9 -**

**- En retard -**

C'est un grand bruit qui me réveilla le lendemain.

Dormir en journée à l'hôpital était parfois presque aussi impossible que dormir au couvent. Le seul avantage qu'il y avait c'est que je ne perdais pas de temps en trajet. Le mieux aurait été d'être logée en ville.

Le village avait autrefois une petite pension de famille mais personne ne s'en occupait plus depuis des années. Quand la guerre avait commencée et que l'hôpital avait été installé ici, le bâtiment avait été rouvert pour abriter les médecins et infirmières qui venaient de trop loin.

Ensuite, ça avait été les salles de repos au dernier étage qui avaient été réquisitionnées. Mais quand j'étais arrivée, tout était plein et on m'avait envoyé chez les sœurs. Je n'étais pas la seule, et je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre. C'était toujours mieux que la rue et ça ne me coutait rien.

Il n'empêche que si j'avais pu loger dans une chambre à la pension …

Maintenant bien réveillée par toute cette agitation, je tournai la tête et ne fus pas surprise de trouver un plateau - et une pomme - sur la petite table au centre de la pièce.

En souriant, je repoussai les couvertures et remis mes bas, ma jupe bleue marine et ma chemise blanche avant d'enfiler mon gilet en laine pour me protéger du froid. J'allai ensuite récupérer le plateau et m'installai sur le lit pour manger ma portion de pommes de terre bouillies et de légumes mijotés.

Des bruits de voix dans le couloir m'indiquèrent que les personnes de la chambre voisines étaient prêtes à descendre pour déjeuner et prendre leur gardes. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la petite pendule et manquai de m'étouffer lorsque je sursautai. J'étais presque en retard. On pouvait même me considérer déjà en retard si on comptait le temps qu'il me faudrait pour terminer mon repas et lacer mes bottines.

Ne voulant pas me faire réprimander par l'infirmière en chef, j'enfournai, sans aucune grâce, le contenu de mon assiette tout en enfonçant maladroitement mes pieds dans mes chaussures, sautant à cloche pied pour forcer le passage des chevilles. Je manquai plusieurs fois de trébucher et de renverser le ragoût sur moi mais parvint à éviter le contact avec le sol.

J'envoyai valser mon assiette sur le plateau et vidai d'une traite mon verre d'eau tout en tirant sur les couvertures pour ordonner mon lit.

Faisant fi des convenances, je posai l'un après l'autre mes pieds sur le bord d'une chaise et laçai énergiquement mes chaussures, ne manquant pas de me prendre le talon dans l'ourlet de ma jupe.

Je drapai mon tablier sur mon bras et attrapai mon plateau avant de quitter la chambre avec précipitation.

Arrivée au premier étage, je trouvai un employé des cuisines qui ramassait les plateaux des patients, je lui confiai donc le mien, prenant soin de récupérer ma pomme avant de continuer mon chemin tout en me battant avec mon tablier.

Ayant enfin réussi à passer tête et bras dans les bons interstices, je me tortillai pour nouer les deux attaches dans mon dos et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Cela m'étonnait que j'ai réussi à rester debout tout ce temps malgré le nombre de fois où j'avais manqué de rencontrer le plancher en face à face intime.

Ne regardant pas où j'allais, je fonçai droit dans un mur et basculai en arrière. Je balançai mes mains pour amortir la chute, lâchant ainsi mon nœud qui serait à refaire et mon dessert que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avaler. La chute ne vint pourtant pas car le mur me rattrapa.

Surprise par mes pensées plus qu'idiotes, je rouvris les yeux - que j'avais fermés pour rendre la chute moins pénible - et tournai la tête pour découvrir le docteur Cullen.

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Swan … »

« Oh docteur je suis navrée ! » Nous excusâmes-nous en même temps. « J'étais en retard, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » Ajoutai-je, voulant absolument prendre la faute.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, personne n'a été blessé, et dans le pire des cas, ce ne sont pas les médecins qui manquent. » Sourit-il et je me sentis rougir.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je détournai les yeux vers mes mains agitées. Je me rappelai alors que j'étais en retard et sursautai de nouveau.

« Je dois y aller. » Marmonnai-je. « Encore toute mes excuses ! » Lâchai-je avant de m'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Je repris les attaches de mon tablier et les nouai en un simple mouvement. Ayant fait à peine deux pas, je m'arrêtai brusquement et fis demi-tour lorsque je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient étrangement vides.

Edward était déjà penché, sa main sur le fruit qui avait roulé au sol.

Je refis le chemin inverse et me posai fermement face à lui en tendant la main.

« C'est ma pomme docteur. » Lançai-je un peu plus durement que je ne l'aurait voulu.

Après tout, il voulait peut-être simplement la ramasser et me la rendre. Mais il n'empêchait que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui était la personne qui me les apportait mais j'étais très … protectrice et possessive envers ces pommes. Elles étaient le témoignage de l'attention et de l'affection que quelqu'un me portait et étaient donc importantes, et cela même si cette affection n'était pas réciproque. Du moins elle ne l'était pas au même niveau mais j'étais tout de même attendrie par le geste.

« Je ne comptais pas la manger mademoiselle Swan. » Dit-il en souriant.

Il posa le fruit dans ma main tendue et se saisit de ma seconde main qu'il posa par-dessus. Ses mains à lui encerclaient les miennes. Elles étaient glacées mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela puisqu'il venait surement de dehors où un vent glacial soufflait atrocement aujourd'hui.

En gardant son sourire, il baissa la tête pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau.

« Si ça avait été le cas … » Chuchota-t-il, son sourire devenant malicieux. « … je ne vous l'aurai pas offerte. »

Mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsque je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais ne trouvai rien à dire. Le remercier ? Lui demander pourquoi ?

Il relâcha mes mains et me fit un léger salut de la tête, toujours en souriant.

« Bonne après-midi mademoiselle Swan. » S'exclama-t-il avant de me contourner et de grimper les escaliers d'un pas gracieux.

_Edward_ … C'était Edward Cullen qui m'apportait mon repas et m'offrait des pommes depuis presque une semaine !

_Mais pourquoi ?!

* * *

_

**Ah ! Ça y est ! Elle sait et vous avez la réponse définitive ! J'ai adoré vous faire marcher.**

**Maintenant la question est "Pourquoi Edward offre-t-il des pommes à Bella ?" C'est une question dont nous connaissons la réponse mais pas Bella. Ou du moins elle ne croit pas vraiment à l'explication qu'elle a imaginée.**

**Suite le mardi 2 février !**


	10. Pourquoi moi ?

_**C'est bon mon exposé oral est passé, je suis tranquille pour un petit moment maintenant et je vais avoir du temps pour écrire ! Vous remarquerez que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Vous préférez ça ou que je publie plus souvent ? Dites et je m'exécute (dans la limite des stocks disponibles)**_

**Clzmznce : **_Les profs c'est une espèce à part qui a des penchants sadiques ... je crois que c'est pour ça que je veux devenir prof lol. Une Bella maladroite est attachante et puis elle a de bonnes raisons pour se jeter dans les bras d'Edward !_

**li :** _Pour le moment je manque de temps. Écrire Mademoiselle Swan ne demande pas autant de temps et de travail qu'écrire Maybe Baby. J'ai préféré reporté un peut MB plutôt que de commencer et de ne pas poster pendant longtemps ou de bâcler les chapitres._

**Tidinette : **_Ouaip interdit sinon elle mord (cocasse !). Moi, des murs qui rattrapent, ça m'attire pas vraiment ... je préfèrerai avoir un Edward. Avoue que ça serait plus plaisant, et il aurait d'autres utilités !_

**evid3n-ce : **_Pas de problème pour le retard ! Tu laisses un mot et ça fait super plaisir ! Contente que tu sois contente qu'Esmé soit là ! _

**Lill : **_Bella se déprécie trop pour imaginer que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle, et même si c'était le cas, elle ne s'attend surtout pas à ce que ce soit le docteur Cullen qui fait fondre le cœur de toutes les infirmières ..._

**flora : **_Tu es en fac ? Parce que ce que tu me raconte ça ressemble étrangement à la vie chaotique qu'on mène en fac (la difficulté évoluant selon l'organisation de la fac, évidemment !). Tu apprendras tout en temps et en heure en ce qui concerne ces pommes ! _

**Loony : **_C'est déjà bien de laisser une review, rassure toi ! Je ne considère pas que tu sois mal placée pour faire des remarques même si tu n'écris pas toi-même. J'accepte toute critique du moment qu'elle est constructive. Si tu veux, dans ma première fiction _(Bienvenue à Phoenix High School) _j'ai changé beaucoup d'aspects des caractères (particulièrement de Bella) et je voulais être un peu plus fidèle ici. Leur rencontre reste un peu la même que dans fascination, si ce n'est le décor et le temps, mais le reste des évènements devrait pas mal changer. J'espère que les "défauts" se corrigeront plus tard pour que tu puisses apprécier pleinement cette fiction._

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 10 -**

**- Pourquoi moi ? -**

_Pourquoi ?_

C'était la question qui tournait et retournait dans ma tête depuis des heures.

Pourquoi, et surtout, pourquoi _moi ?_

Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, et j'avais cru qu'il était du même avis. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne m'avait parlé qu'une fois avant de me tenir à distance et de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Et maintenant, sorti de nulle part, il venait et m'offrait son attention par ce geste récurant et touchant.

J'avais essayé de me dire que ça n'était qu'un fruit. Après tout il y avait des pommes partout en automne en Normandie, rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans … Ce qui l'était, c'était qu'il faisait l'effort d'aller m'en chercher chaque jour. Et qu'il m'apportait mon repas chaque fois que je dormais à l'hôpital !

Pourquoi faire ça ? Et pourquoi ne le faire qu'avec moi ?

Dans les minutes suivant son aveux, j'avais vite décidé d'écarter l'hypothèse de l'attachement ou de l'attraction. Au départ, j'avais cru avoir un admirateur, mais étant donné le comportement d'Edward à mon égard, l'idée s'avérait stupide. Mais je n'en avais aucune pour remplacer …

J'avais besoin d'explications, je devais l'affronter, mais chaque fois que je l'apercevais, même à plusieurs mètres de moi, je faisais demi tour et fuyais m'occuper d'autre chose.

Et lui ne faisait pas d'effort non plus. Il agissait exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il continuait à m'adresser ses petits sourires mais ne prenait pas la peine de venir faire la conversation.

Rapidement, l'infirmière en chef remarqua que j'étais distraite et elle me remonta les bretelles. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour rendre ma journée parfaite … Je me remis donc au travail, chassant le docteur Cullen, ses sourires et ses maudites pommes au fin fond de mon esprit embrouillé.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, signifiant que ma garde touchait à sa fin, et j'étais vraiment impatiente d'arriver à vingt-deux heures. Je voulais quitter cet hôpital, rejoindre un lieu où il n'y aurait pas de docteur Cullen et où personne ne m'apporterait le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Je m'afférais à changer les pansements d'un patient lorsque son voisin de lit se mit à gémir. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers lui et lui demandai d'attendre une minute que je termine. J'enroulais un bandage propre par-dessus la gaze lorsqu'il se mit à gémir et à appeler au secours dans des marmonnements presque incompréhensibles.

« Attendez une minute. Je vais voir et je viendrai finir votre bandage. » Dis-je au militaire devant moi.

« Bah … y a pu qu'à emballer. J'peux m'débrouiller mam'selle. » Répondit-il en haussant son épaule valide.

J'acquiesçai brièvement avant de me tourner vers le lit adjacent. L'homme était allongé sous ses draps, se tordant en grimaçant et en gémissant. Une de ses jambes était retenue en l'air, enveloppée dans un plâtre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son visage était atrocement pâle et son front couvert de sueur.

« C'est votre jambe qui vous fait souffrir ? » Demandai-je en posant ma main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre.

« Mon ventre. » Grogna-t-il.

J'attrapai le drap et le descendit jusqu'à sa taille pour dégager son abdomen. Outre un bandage autour de ses côtes surement brisées, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures qui auraient pu s'infecter.

« Où exactement ? » Insistai-je et il grimaça davantage en tortillant sa tête. « Dites-moi lorsque j'y suis. »

En essayant d'être délicate, je déplaçai mes mains sur son abdomen pour localiser la douleur. Les médecins n'aimaient pas vraiment être dérangés pour de simples brûlures d'estomac, et je ne voulais pas me faire réprimander une fois de plus aujourd'hui.

Lorsque j'atteignis son côté droit, il hurla de douleur en se contorsionnant pour éviter la faible pression que je lui infligeais. Aussitôt, je retirai mes mains et appelai un docteur en criant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. » Soufflai-je d'une voix aiguë. « Ne bougez pas, vous allez vous faire encore plus mal. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Il s'est plaint du ventre alors j'ai voulu définir la zone et il s'est mit à hurler. » Expliquai-je avant de relever la tête.

Le docteur Cullen était face à moi, son attention portée sur le patient entre nous. Voyant que je ne continuais pas mes explications, il releva les yeux vers moi et me pressa à continuer.

« Son côté droit le fait souffrir. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était un peu plus chaud de ce côté-là que de l'autre. » Indiquai-je.

Il posa rapidement la main sur le front de l'homme et frôla son abdomen pour vérifier mes propos. De nouveau, le militaire se mit à hurler et à se tortiller dans son lit.

« Allez chercher un brancard. Dépêchez-vous ! » Lança-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, je fis demi-tour et traversai la salle en courant. Arrivée dans le couloir, j'agrippai les rebords d'un des brancard qui longeaient les murs et repartis en courant vers la salle de soins. Lorsque je rejoignis mon blessé, je plaçai le brancard entre les deux lits et me tournai vers le docteur Cullen.

« Prenez ses pieds. On le déplace à trois. » Dit-il en se plaçant à côté de sa tête et en l'agrippant sous les bras.

Au compte, je soulevai les jambes que j'avais dégagées et les déplaçai sur la civière. Ça n'était pas la partie du corps la plus lourde mais avec le plâtre, j'eu tout de même un peu de mal.

« En salle d'opération. » Lança Edward assez fort pour couvrir les hurlements de l'homme.

J'acquiesçai et me mis à pousser le brancard vers la sortie de la salle. Lui s'était placé au pieds et tirait la couchette roulante en la dirigeant entre les personnels soignants.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, un autre médecin s'approcha de nous. Je le reconnus comme étant un des américains qui était arrivé en même temps que les docteurs Cullen. Le docteur Peterson, qui ne parlais pas un mot de français d'après ce qu'il se disait.

« What happened to him ? » Lança-t-il en nous suivant vers la salle d'opération.

_(Que lui ait-il arrivé ?)_

« Internal bleeding I think. Near the liver as it seems. » Répondit Edward. 

_(Hémorragie interne je pense. Près du foie il me semble.)_

« Oh mon Dieu. » Soufflai-je alors que mon estomac se retournait d'horreur.

« Mademoiselle ? » Demanda le docteur Peterson avec un lourd accent Américain.

Encore une rumeur démentie, il connaissait un mot en français !

Une hémorragie interne impliquait forcément une opération. Et beaucoup de sang. Et peut-être même la mort du patient. Et j'allais devoir assister à ça. L'idée me révulsait et me donnait une nausée terrible.

« Miss Swan, are you alright ? » Insista Edward, ne se rendant surement pas compte qu'il continuait à parler anglais.

_(Mademoiselle Swan allez-vous bien ?)_

« It's fine … I'm fine. Keep going. » Répondis-je en poussant le charriot plus énergiquement. 

_(Ça va ... je vais bien. Continuez à avancer.)_

* * *

**Bon beh on est partis pour un Edward en mode _Sexy American doctor_ et une Bella en mode _infirmière paniquée_ !**

**Avec tout ça, Bella a oublié ses histoires avec Edward, mais qu'en sera-t-il quand ils auront terminé leur travail ?**

**La suite dimanche 7 !  
**


	11. Mode opératoire

_**Plusieurs fois dans les reviews on m'a posé des questions en disant "si je puis me permettre", à cela je dis **_**PERMETTEZ-VOUS**_** ! Si je trouve que c'est trop personnel ou si je n'ai pas envie de répondre, je ne répondrais pas mais n'hésitez pas à jouer les curieux !**_

_**D'ailleurs je lance la machine à questions, il y a une chose que j'aimerai bien savoir moi qui suis étudiante en géographie ... D'où me lisez vous ? (Ville ou pays, je sais que vous êtes devant un ordinateur héhé)**_

**Lill : **_Les réponses à tes questions sont proches, juste quelques lignes plus bas lol. Je veux faire professeur des écoles (ou instit si tu préfères)_

**evid3n-ce : **_Maintenant que l'histoire est posée, on va avoir un peu plus d'action. La confession d'Edward était le début de tout !_

**flora : **_Où est-ce que tu vis pour qu'il fasse si chaud ? Hémisphère sud je pense mais où ? En ce qui concerne le reste de al famille Cullen, rien n'est encore définit. Je pense que non mais ça peut toujours changer._

**clzmznce :** Ce sont mes lectures de fictions en anglais qui m'aident à augmenter mon niveau (que du bénef !). Comme je l'ai dis à Lill, je veux faire prof des écoles.

**Tidinette : **_C'est vrai que Bella aura vécu mieux ... mais elle s'en remettra !_

**Loony :**_ C'est une possibilité ... je te laisse voir ce qu'il en est vraiment !  
_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 11 -**

**- Mode opératoire -**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une des salles équipée pour les opérations, je laissai les deux médecins déplacer l'homme du brancard à la table.

Dans mon coin, je m'affairais autour de la petite armoire pour sortir les instruments et tout ce qui serait surement nécessaire pour l'opération. Je sursautai lorsque le brancard cogna contre le mur à côté de moi, repoussé par un des deux médecins. Une fois le chariot bien rempli, je le poussai jusqu'à la table d'opération et retirai la bande qui entourait les côtes du patient.

« Prenez une seringue d'intocotrine et endormez-le moi ! » Lança le docteur Cullen en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

Je m'exécutai immédiatement, piquant au creux du coude et, rapidement l'homme s'endormit. Je soupirai de soulagement alors qu'il arrêtai de remuer et de hurler de douleur.

Les docteurs Cullen et Peterson s'étaient lavés les mains et avaient enfilés un tablier par-dessus leur blouses, et revenaient vers la table d'opération.

Me tortillant les mains anxieusement, je vérifiai d'un coup d'œil rapide que je n'avais rien oublié.

« Je n'aurai pas besoin d'assistance à proprement parler, passez-moi juste tout ce que je vous demanderai. » Me lança le docteur Cullen, une lame à la main, penché au dessus de l'abdomen du patient.

Le docteur Peterson termina d'aseptiser la zone et se débarrassa de la première d'une longue série de gazes usagées .

Je grimaçai lors de l'incision et détournai la tête à l'apparition de la première goutte de sang.

Tournée sur le chariot de fournitures, je me contentais de passer à Edward ou à Peterson ce dont-ils avaient besoin, remerciant mon père d'avoir insisté pour que j'apprenne autant l'anglais que le français.

Malgré mon envie d'occulter le sang, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir son odeur de fer et de sel, je me mis donc à respirer profondément par la bouche histoire de chasser les nausées.

Devant moi, dans le petit bac, les gazes souillées de rouge s'accumulaient, la couleur écarlate me faisant tourner la tête.

Mon rôle était pourtant simple, et grâce aux deux docteurs je n'avais pas à m'approcher beaucoup du sang, malheureusement, j'étais incapable d'y rester insensible.

Lorsque je me tournai vers le docteur Cullen pour lui donner une nouvelle paire de pinces, je me décidai à l'observer un peu. J'étais presque certaine qu'il ne se tournerait pas vers moi et me prendrait sur le fait.

Il était indéniablement très concentré sur sa tache, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire tendue. Ses lèvres étaient scellées et il ne les ouvrait que pour demander un nouvel instrument ou l'aide du docteur Peterson.

Outre ses mains et ses bras qui s'affairaient au dessus du corps, il était totalement immobile. Le seul autre mouvement que je captais était celui de sa pomme d'Adam qui se soulevait et retombait souvent. Plus souvent que nécessaire même.

Le pauvre ne supportait pas la vue du sang et était obligé de stopper une hémorragie ! Je réalisai immédiatement que, aurais-je été dans son cas, j'aurais moi aussi dû avaler perpétuellement ma salive pour repousser les vagues de nausées.

Le docteur Peterson me demanda de nouvelles gazes pour éponger le sang et mon attention se porta sur lui.

Contrairement au docteur Cullen, il n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas les mains près de l'abdomen béant, il balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre en détendant ses vertèbres cervicales. De temps en temps, il essuyait son front d'un revers de manche pour enlever la sueur qui s'y accumulait, et avant chaque mouvement, il inspirait un grand coup pour se concentrer et éviter de trembler ou d'être imprécis.

A bien y réfléchir, j'avais plus souvent vu des médecins du genre de Peterson que du genre de Cullen. Surtout après plus d'une heure d'opération.

« L'hémorragie est stoppée. » Lança finalement le docteur Cullen, me sortant de mes observations et me faisant sursauter. « Je n'ai plus qu'à le recoudre. » Continua-t-il tout en épongeant le maximum de sang perdu à l'aide des gazes que je lui tendais.

Il tendit finalement la main vers moi, me rendant des gazes inutilisées bien que souillées par ses mains tâchées de sang. Je les récupérai et les poser à l'écart avant de me rendre compte que sa main était toujours tendue, paume en l'air.

Je me tournai vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il voulait mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Du fil mademoiselle Swan. A moins que vous ne préfériez expliquer à ce jeune homme pourquoi il a les tripes à l'air lorsqu'il se réveillera ? » Répondit-il en souriant fièrement.

Son assurance et son impertinence m'agacèrent et je me rappelai immédiatement que j'étais en colère après lui.

« Pas la peine d'être sarcastique. » Lâchai-je durement. « Il vous suffit de demander et je vous le passerai. C'est bien comme cela que c'est sensé se passer non ? » Continuai-je en lui plantant la main de quoi recoudre l'abdomen du patient.

Il me fixa quelques secondes et je ne lâchai pas le contact, lui renvoyant un regard noir. Il se tourna finalement et je m'éloignai pour me débarrasser des compresses salies et désinfecter les instruments.

J'avais mises de côté les bandes qui partiraient à la laverie et brulé le reste. Les instruments, quant à eux, étaient passés entre mes mains, lavés à l'eau chaude et au savon avant d'être frottés à l'alcool pur. Lorsque je me retournai sur le centre de la pièce, je ne trouvai que le docteur Cullen alors que Peterson sortait à l'instant dans le couloir, poussant le brancard et son occupant vers la salle de soins.

Me retrouver seule avec le docteur Cullen me sembla soudainement intimidant et je me dépêchai de me débarrasser des chiffons imbibés d'alcool avant de me tourner à mon tour vers la porte.

« Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol. » Indiquai-je simplement en évitant de regarder le carrelage ensanglanté.

« Il est près de minuit, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. » Répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

J'acquiesçai d'un rapide signe de tête et quittai précipitamment la pièce.

La seule chose que je voulais, et encore plus maintenant que quelques heures plus tôt, c'était quitter l'hôpital.

Je savais qu'il était tard, que ma garde était terminée, et que si je comptais rentrer au couvent, je devrais le faire seul ; mais il était hors de question que je dorme ici.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, j'attrapais ma cape du crochet où je l'avais déposé deux jours plus tôt et la jetai sur mes épaules en marchant à grands pas vers la porte.

Je l'ouvris d'une quinzaine de centimètres avant qu'elle ne se referme brutalement, claquant dans un bruit sec. Je retirai dessus, pensant à un courant d'air, mais lorsque je relevai les yeux de la poignée, une main la bloquait. Je me retournai dans un mouvement vif pour, une fois de plus, me retrouver face à Edward.

« Où allez-vous à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je rentre. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. » Proposa-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ma décision n'était pas négociable.

« Ça n'est pas nécessaire, je peux rentrer seule. » Sifflai-je, passablement agacé par ses changements d'attitude envers moi.

« Ça n'était pas une proposition. » Sourit-il, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ma colère.

« Je peux rentrer seule. » Répétai-je simplement.

« Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, je vous accompagne. » Insista-t-il avant d'enfin lâcher la porte.

Inspirant par le nez, mâchoire tendue et poings serrés, je me tournai à nouveau face à la porte et l'ouvris brusquement avant de quitter l'hôpital à grands pas.

Ma sortie aurait pourtant été sans doutes plus théâtrale si je n'avais pas glissé et perdu l'équilibre. Heureusement pour moi, je parvins à me maintenir sur pieds et, après avoir retrouvé tout mon maigre équilibre, je repartis à grandes enjambées, essayant d'occulter le fait que le docteur Cullen marchait derrière moi.

* * *

_**On peut dire que Bella est sur les nerfs. Elle se pose des questions pour lesquelles elle ne trouve pas de réponses, du coup, elle est frustrée ! Espérons pour son entourage que les mystères vont vite s'éclaircir !**_

_**J'ai fais une rapide recherche en ce qui concerne l'anesthésie à l'époque, mais s'il il y a quelqu'un qui s'y connait et que je me suis trompée ... pardonnez mon erreur !**_

_**Laissez une review s'il vous plait, c'est le seul bénéfice que je tire de cette histoire et 7% de lecteurs qui reviewent c'est très peu ...**_

_**La suite le vendredi 12 !  
**_


	12. Confrontation

**Edlaice **_: Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire pour que tu penses ça. C'est vrai qu'il y a plus éxotique que la France mais je vis dans le sud, tout près de Montpellier là où il y a 3600 heures de soleil par ans (donc plus de 80% du temps). Je pense que j'ai pas à me plaindre lol. Contente que ça te plaise !_

**Flo1359 **_: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Ha Marseille, j'ai passé mon premier semestre d'histoire ancienne à étudier cette ville et sa région lol_

**Lill **_: Mon papa a habité à Suresnes fut un temps mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait une situation catastrophe dès le début alors je leur ai donné un peu plus de force pour survivre à cette opération !_

**Evid3n-ce**_ : Voui Edward quel homme ! Et pour Bella énervée … ce n'est pas fini !_

**Tidinette **_: En même temps il l'a cherché, la prochaine fois il sera moins … mystérieux._

**Lectrice **_: Comme je l'ai dis de nombreuses fois, je manque de temps et j'écris cette fiction là pour rester en contact avec l'écriture. Ici il fait 2°C et j'ai déjà froid … j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse s'habituer à un froid pareil !_

**Nonni **_: Deux jours plus rapide en effet, mais mon temps libre est moins important qu'à l'époque alors ça se ressent sur l'écriture. Oui en effet Edward était à deux doigts de baver, heureusement qu'il a gardé les lèvres closes ça aurait été bizarre de voir le type se tordre de douleur à cause du venin lol_

**Espelette08 **_: Oui en ce moment il fait froid (surtout hier, chez moi il a neigé à peine 1cm et c'était la cata). Quel village près de Montpellier ? J'ai une lectrice à St-Jean de Védas et je suis de Gigean !_

**Shachou **_: Oui, devoir attendre pour la suite n'est pas toujours génial mais tu as pu t'occuper avec BPHS. Je te remercie grandement pour les reviews que tu as laissées, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et ont réchauffé mon petit cœur. Pour les docteurs Cullen on m'a fait la réflexion et j'y travaille, ne t'inquiète pas ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !_

**Clzmznce **_: A cette époque là on avait évolué déjà, je pense que le chloroforme ça devait être pire lol Si Bella tirait les conclusions trop rapidement ça serait pas drôle et il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à ce que je continues à écrire lol_

_**Et aussi un grand merci à angel, Mïya et meenie pour leurs reviews ! Le nombre de reviews à quasiment doublé après mon petit appel et ça m'a fait très plaisir (bien que je sache que ça peut être encore mieux !). Merci aussi d'avoir assouvis ma curiosité. Ce que je trouve le plus fou c'est qu'on me lise d'aussi loin (Canada, Tunisie, Belgique) mais aussi d'aussi près (deux personnes de la même ville que moi ça fait bizarre, surtout qu'on a déjà dû se croiser sans le savoir lol).**_

_**Avant d'en finir avec mon blabla je voudrais m'excuser pour une chose. Il s'agit des fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison et autres. J'essaye de faire attention mais j'écris els chapitres en général le soir après une longue journée de cours et de déplacements et je n'ai pas toujours le courage de relire avec grande attention.**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 12 -**

**- Confrontation -**

Jusqu'à présent, ma vie avait été simple et je dirais même parfaite. En tous cas, je la considérai parfaite. C'était juste papa, maman et moi. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits -et je ne l'étais pas non plus- mais ils restaient ceux qu'ils avaient toujours étés et ceux que j'avais toujours connus.

Certes ma mère était frivole et toujours surprenante, mais c'était ainsi que je la connaissais depuis ma naissance et la surprise était devenu un élément de mon quotidien.

Mon père quant à lui était une personne bien plus calme, peut-être car il était chef de famille ou bien parce qu'il était britannique … en attendant, avec lui, je savais que je ne devais pas me sentir blessée lorsqu'il se montrait quelque peu distant.

Mais Edward Cullen …. Edward Cullen !! Il regroupait à la fois les changements et les inattendus permanents, et cette froide distance affective.

Ça n'était pas supporter les deux caractères combinés de mes parents qui était difficile, ça j'aurais parfaitement pu le faire avec n'importe qui. Non, ce qui était par-dessus tout frustrant, c'était l'inconstance de son caractère !

Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment il allait se comporter avec moi, et c'était cette impuissance qui me rendait folle.

S'il y avait une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était d'être prise au dépourvu. Moi pour qui la vie avait toujours été la même, planifiée des jours à l'avance, je me retrouvais dans l'ignorance quasi totale. Mais je suppose que c'est ce à quoi il faut s'attendre lorsque toute votre vie, autant matérielle que sentimentale, part en miette sous les assauts d'un Junkers Ju de la Luftwaffe*.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, aussi rapide que me le permettaient mes jambes instables, mais pas suffisamment rapide pour semer le docteur Cullen. Il m'avait rattrapée en un rien de temps et avait calqué son pas au mien comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal et facile à faire. Le fait que je ralentisse ou accélère perpétuellement ne semblait pas non plus le troubler.

Mais qu'il me suive s'il le voulait, je ne lui adresserai pas la parole ! Et cette fois-ci il pourrait attendre qu'il neige le jour de la fête nationale pour que je le remercie de son attention.

Son attention ! De toutes façons, même dans l'hypothétique cas où je ferais honneur à mon éducation et que je le remercierais, ça n'apporterait rien. Dès le lendemain il recommencerait à m'ignorer comme il savait si bien le faire maintenant.

« Vous avez parlé anglais. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Vous aussi. » Répondis-je froidement pour couper l'échange.

« Oui mais moi je suis Américain, c'est ma langue maternelle. »

« Mon père était anglais, c'est aussi une langue que j'ai toujours pratiquée. » Dis-je entre mes dents, agacée contre moi-même de lui avoir répondu.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui adresser la parole et voilà que je sautais dans la conversation à peine prononçait-il un mot.

« Vous avez l'air en colère. » Constata-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de mon côté.

En colère ?! Non mais quel culot.

« Vous croyez ? » Demandai-je avec ironie, me fustigeant immédiatement.

« Dure journée ? Quelqu'un à l'hôpital vous aurait-il offensée ? »

Je n'en revenais pas. Il disait ça avec un air parfaitement innocent, comme si ça n'était pas lui qui était responsable de mes troubles. Et son air innocent aurait presque pu m'avoir si je n'avais pas été aussi énervée après lui. Mais voilà, j'étais très énervée.

Gardant le silence, je continuai à avancer le plus rapidement possible voulant arriver à destination au plus tôt.

Edward ne rajouta rien. Peut-être avait-il compris que c'était après lui que j'en avais ?

Le couvent qui n'était au début qu'un point éloigné ne cessait de se rapprocher et j'accélérai de nouveau le pas dans les cent derniers mètres. C'en fut trop pour mon équilibre qui plia bagage et m'abandonna sans préavis. Je trébuchai sur une pierre et vit le sol se rapprocher. Je basculai en avant d'une vingtaine de centimètres à peine avant d'être tirée en arrière.

Une fois droite sur mes pieds, je chassai la main d'Edward qui avait agrippé mon bras pour m'éviter la chute et, tapant du pied comme une enfant capricieuse, je me tournai face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! » Criai-je, serrant des poings.

Edward se contenta de froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Vous vous approchez de moi la première fois comme si vous aviez l'intention de me tuer puis vous partez comme un voleur. Votre frère explique votre incommodité et tout s'explique ! J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de malaises et je vous pardonne. Le lendemain vous vous excusez et agissez comme un vrai gentleman, aimable et attentionné et puis tout à coup plus rien pendant des jours, vous me fuyez presque. Enfin c'est ce que je croyez jusqu'à ce matin, car en vérité, vous continuiez dans l'ombre. Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Pourquoi faire l'effort de m'apporter mon repas et d'y ajouter un fruit ? Vos petites révélations m'embrouillent et me tourmentent, elles me donnent la migraine mais ça n'est pas terminé. J'appelle un médecin, n'importe lequel, et c'est vous qui venez après tous les efforts que vous avez fournis pour me tenir à distance. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour vous montrer arrogant et offensant. Vous êtes lunatique et inconstant, et je ne vous laisserai pas continuer à jouer avec ma raison et mes émotions comme vous le faites depuis plus d'une semaine ! » Déballai-je sans lui laisser l'occasion d'interrompre mon monologue.

Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée, sans doutes le regard noir et les joues rougies, le cœur battant frénétiquement, mais aussi bien plus léger. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre, je répondis à ces précédentes questions.

« En effet on peut dire que je suis en colère. Et vous m'avez l'air d'un jeune homme intelligent docteur Cullen. Vous trouverez bien tout seul qui s'est montré suffisamment offensant pour me mettre dans un tel état. » Souris-je hypocritement.

Là-dessus, je lui tournai le dos et m'éloignai à grands pas raides. J'arrivai à la porte en un rien de temps, cognai et entrai sans attendre lorsqu'on me laissa faire. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le grand dortoir sans adresser un mot à la sœur et sans me retourner une seule fois. Si je l'avais fais, j'aurais vu Edward encore immobile là où je l'avais quitté, ses yeux fixés sur moi.

*

*

* Le Junkers Ju est un bombardier utilisé par la Luftwaffe (l'aviation allemande) pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

* * *

_**Voilà ... Je crois qu'on peut dire que Bella a lâché les vannes, la pression est bien sortie là, pas de doutes ! Maintenant il faut voir ce qu'Edward va en faire ...**_

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de couper ici. **_

_**J'essayerai de mettre à jour plus tôt mais, au pire, le chapitre sera là le mercredi 17 !  
**_


	13. Mademoiselle Swan

_**Et voilà un chapitre un peu en avance ! Je me suis finalement décidée sur un lieu pour cette histoire. La Carneille (vous pouvez chercher sur google maps). Je ne connais absolument pas ce village mais c'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus approprié. C'est dans cette région que je l'imaginais et il y a une forêt pas loin pour les quatre heures de nos vampires préférés ! Donc nous dirons qu'en 1944, il y avait à La Carneille un hôpital militaire et un couvent de bonnes sœurs !  
**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre !**_

**_Un grand merci à_ evid3n-ce, Nonni, Laurie, Clzmznce _et_ flo1359 _pour leurs reviews encourageantes !_**

**Halay **: _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu la dernière fois, j'ai mis le chapitre en ligne avant de me rendre compte que tu avais mis une review dans la nuit. C'est bien dommage que les Docteurs Cullen ne soient pas stationnés en Normandie ... sinon je serai venue plus souvent visiter ma famille ... et tomber malade lol_

**Flora **: _J'ai eu un cours entier sur la réunion l'an dernier en géographie de la France, de ses climats, à ses reliefs en passant par son organisation touristique. Je pensais bien que tu étais de là-bas mais je voulais confirmation. Contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plus !_

**Lectrice **: _Non je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ... peut-être assouviras-tu ma curiosité ?! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis absolument pas vexée. j'accepte toute critique du moment qu'elle est constructive, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !_

**Lill **: _Maybe Baby est toujours en stagnation totale. J'ai déjà du mal à clôturer Mademoiselle Swan dans les temps alors ... Peut-être les vacances m'aideront-elles un peu à avancer ?!_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 13 -**

**- Mademoiselle Swan -**

La nuit avait été courte mais le peu de repos que j'avais pu trouver était le bienvenu.

Bien que tout ce soit très vite enchainé dans l'après-midi de la veille, c'était la frustration de plusieurs longues journées que j'avais évacuée en vidant mon sac auprès du docteur Cullen. A présent j'espérais une chose, qu'il réagisse. Je me fichais de savoir comment ; Mais je voulais qu'il fasse un choix. Qu'il m'ignore totalement ou bien qu'il me traite comme n'importe quelle autre infirmière mais que son inconstance cesse.

_« Si vis pacem para bellum »_

C'était ce que mon père me chuchotais avant de se lever de son fauteuil quand il allait régler un désaccord avec ma mère. C'était exactement ce que j'avais fais, accuser directement Edward, le confronter pour régler les problèmes. Ou du moins mon problème car lui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec la situation qu'il avait initiée.

C'est avec une partie de ma bonne humeur retrouvée et un peu moins de frustration dans mes bottines que je quittai le couvent avec le groupe habituel.

Les hommes marchaient devant, leurs outils sur l'épaule et la sacoche de leur déjeuner pendant à leur côté ; venaient ensuite les infirmières et quelques femmes qui se rendaient au village qui parlaient avec animation et avançaient d'un pas rebondissant et plein d'entrain ; enfin, à l'arrière se trouvaient les sœurs qui allaient réconforter les soldats à l'hôpital, marchant d'un pas calme et discipliné. Sans avoir leur grâce religieuse, je n'avais pas non plus l'enjouement de mes collègues.

J'allais à l'hôpital avec hésitation ce jour là. Je voulais m'y rendre et avoir des réponses, mais je craignais que mon explosion de la veille n'ait servie à rien, et si cela était le cas, je ne voulais pas revoir Edward Cullen.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment de l'hôpital, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le mur du fond pour suspendre ma cape. Je récupérai le tablier attaché au crochet et le remplaçai par mon vêtement. Je nouai ma blouse pour protéger ma jupe et ma chemise, puis me retournai pour commencer ma garde. Edward Cullen était devant moi. Je le fixai une seconde, attendant qu'il parle, avant de durcir mon regard devant son silence.

« Mademoiselle Swan je … » Commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire et cela m'agaça. Je lui avais dis moins de huit heures plus tôt que je ne supportais plus ses changements et ses indécisions, et voilà qu'il se présentait à moi pour me parler, sans pour autant savoir quoi dire.

« Êtes-vous certain de vouloir me parler ? » Lâchai-je malgré moi. « Vous devriez y réfléchir quelques temps, peut-être aurez-vous changé d'avis dans dix minutes. » Claquai-je avant de le contourner et de partir travailler.

Après cette brève altercation, il ne tenta pas de m'approcher de nouveau mais passa les heures qui suivirent dans les mêmes pièces que moi. Lorsque je relevais les yeux d'un patient, je pouvais être sure de le voir dans la pièce. Et lorsque j'étais autrement occupée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir observée. Même distant et silencieux, Edward Cullen me mettait dans tous mes états.

La fin de ma garde arriva comme une bénédiction. Je n'avais fait que changer des pansements ce matin là, ma garde pouvait donc presque être qualifiée d'agréable, mais le manque de sommeil de cette nuit rendait mes paupières lourdes et mes pieds douloureux. Sans me questionner davantage, je rejoignis l'étage et la chambre au fond du couloir rendue déserte par le froid qui s'immisçait toujours par le carreau cassé.

A peine me fus-je glissée sous les couvertures que mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis paisiblement.

Mon réveil fut néanmoins plus agité. En effet, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard tomba immédiatement sur le plateau posé sur la table centrale. Il avait recommencé !

D'un geste énervé, je repoussai les couvertures et me rhabillai rapidement, mes yeux lançant des éclairs au repas qui, quelques jours plus tôt, illuminait mes journées.

Une fois mes bottines relacées et mon tablier noué, j'avançai à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce. En plus du repas fourni par les cuisines, il y avait l'habituelle pomme à la forme parfaite dont le goût serait surement exquis, mais ce qui attira davantage mon attention, ce fut le carré de papier appuyé contre le verre d'eau.

Je m'en saisis rapidement et le rapprochai de mon visage. Un simple _Mademoiselle Swan_ indiquait le nom du destinataire. Je dépliai le pli pour trouver deux pages noircies d'une écriture fine, régulière, élégante, me narguant de sa perfection.

Ma première envie fut de m'en débarrasser, mais ma curiosité l'emporta et je commençai ma lecture.

* * *

_La Carneille 28 Octobre 1944_

_Mademoiselle,_

_Pardonnez mon insistance, je sais que vous ne voulez pas m'entendre mais j'ose espérer que vous accepterez de me lire. Le but de cette lettre n'est en aucun cas de vous offenser et je vous offre d'avance mes excuses si, par malheur, je vous contrariais. _

_Je n'ai pas réellement de réponse à offrir aux propos que vous avez tenus hier soir, mais je ne peux aucunement nier que vos accusations sont toutes, malheureusement, justifiées. Je me suis comporté comme un rustre avec vous mais j'ose demander votre pardon, en vous faisant le serment que je ne serai plus, auprès de vous, que le plus irréprochable des gentlemen. Vous pouvez être assurée qu'il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de jouer avec votre raison ou vos sentiments, sur ce point encore, je vous apporte mes plus plates excuses._

_Je ne peux pourtant vous donner d'explications quant à mon comportement, si ce n'est peut-être l'irrésolution. _

_En effet votre personne me trouble. Jamais encore je n'ai dû subir ce genre de réactions lors d'une rencontre et, alors qu'une partie de moi brûle d'apprendre à vous connaitre, ma raison ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne le devrais pas. Ne prenez pas offense, il ne s'agit pas de vous, mais bien de moi. Le meilleur pour vous serez que je m'abstienne de vous fréquenter et que vous évitiez toute proximité avec moi. C'est lorsque cette vérité se rappelle à mon bon souvenir que je deviens l'être abominable que vous avez pu entrevoir à de nombreuses reprises._

_Je ne sais toujours pas si ma raison sortira victorieuse de cette lutte, mais je vous jure que le lunatique et l'inconstant que vous avez vus en moi, ne feront plus d'apparitions. _

_J'espère, mademoiselle, que vous comprendrez mes raisons même si vous ne les trouvez pas valables, et que vous accepterez mes excuses les plus sincères quant au mal que j'ai pu vous causer._

_Sincèrement._

_Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

  
_

Mes yeux se fixèrent un moment sur son nom engravé sur le papier avant que je ne sorte de ma torpeur. D'un geste hésitant, je repliai sa lettre et la glissai dans la poche de ma jupe.

Sûr il avait insisté alors que j'avais refusé de l'écouter, mais c'était justement cela qui me réconfortait. Depuis la veille je m'étais montrée tout aussi abominable que lui, l'envoyant promener chaque fois qu'il tentait de m'approcher, et pourtant il avait tout fait pour s'expliquer, et surtout, s'excuser. Il demandait mon pardon alors que j'étais tout aussi coupable que lui. Ou du moins, tout aussi coupable dans le domaine de l'impolitesse.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Continuer à lui tenir rancœur ne serait pas charitable.

Aller lui parler n'était pas envisageable. Il ne semblait pas encore décidé quant à l'attitude qu'il adopterait envers moi à l'avenir, et il serait mal venu de ma part de le forcer à interagir avec moi pour ensuite lui reprocher ses hésitations.

Mais une chose était certaine, sa lutte interne m'intriguait. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire lorsqu'il écrivait qu'il valait mieux pour moi qu'il ne m'approche pas ?

Le carillon installé au bout du couloir sonna dix coups, indiquant qu'il était vingt-deux heures et ainsi, le début de ma garde de nuit. Et par la même la fin de celle du docteur Cullen.

Sans prendre la peine de manger, je récupérai néanmoins la pomme et me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée avec la modération suffisante pour rester sur mes pieds.

J'arrivai en bas légèrement essoufflée et trébuchai sur la dernière marche. Je réussi à rester debout en m'accrochant à la rambarde comme une forcenée, mais le bruit de mes talons claquant sur le carrelage attira l'attention sur moi, me faisant évidemment rougir comme une écrevisse. Lorsque j'osai relever les yeux du sol une fois que chacun eut reprit son chemin, mon regard se posa sur la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur.

Son manteau sur le dos, prêt à partir, Edward Cullen me regardait. Le fait qu'il ait assisté à ma presque chute me fit me sentir encore plus ridicule, et je renonçai à l'idée d'essayer de lui parler.

A la place, je lui adressai un sourire timide, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que je ne pouvais dire.

_Je vous pardonne.

* * *

_

_**Je m'accorde une semaine de vacances chez mon papa (chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis le mois de mai) et je serais donc dans l'impossibilité de poster la semaine prochaine. NÉANMOINS, je compte mettre un chapitre en ligne samedi matin avant mon départ ce qui fera deux chapitres en huit jours au lieu de dix.**_

_**La suite, donc, le samedi 20 février ! D'ici là, j'aimerai crouler sous les reviews !!**_


	14. L'Américaine

_**C'est revenue plusieurs fois alors ... oui j'ai lu Orgueil et Préjugés (deux fois) et j'ai vus les films (celui de 2005 et ceux de la BBC). Edward m'a toujours fait penser à un Mr Darcy alors ça ressort un peu dans la lettre qu'il a écrit à Bella au chapitre dernier. Mais il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'Edward est un gentlemen du début du siècle !**_

_**Je suis contente d'avoir réussi l'épreuve de la lettre parce que c'était vraiment un exercice pas évident !**_

_**Merci à**_ **Tidinette, flora, clzmznce, Célia, halay, Myrddheen _et_ Lill** _**pour leurs reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement.**_

_**Place au chapitre !**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 14 -**

**- L'Américaine -**

Après ce bref échange, on peut dire que la paix était revenue entre le docteur Cullen et moi, bien que les changements ne soient pas spectaculaires.

Les journées de ces deux dernières semaines s'étaient toutes déroulées suivant le même modèle. J'alternais gardes et repos comme je le faisais depuis août ; Je n'étais plus en retard pour rentrer au couvent, bien que l'envie de trainer pour questionner Edward Cullen soit parfois bien forte ; Celui-ci ne me fuyait plus, mais il ne venait pas non plus m'aborder pour discuter poliment ; Il continuait à m'apporter mes repas lorsque je dormais bien que les pommes se fassent plus rares maintenant que le froid s'était bien installé.

Ne plus voir ces beaux fruits rouges me manquait un peu et j'avais toujours un serrement au cœur lorsqu'il n'en avait pas apportés. Bien entendu je comprenais ! On ne peut pas contrôler la nature et avoir des fruits sur commande.

Un autre point positif de ce « traité de paix » fut que j'étais moins incommodée par mes occupations à l'hôpital. Les deux docteurs Cullen m'avaient, en quelque sorte, prise sous leur ailes et me confiaient toujours des travaux qui ne demandaient pas de contact avec le sang.

Le docteur Peterson m'avait lui aussi prise en amitié et j'étais devenue, non officiellement, son infirmière attitrée. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étonnant à cela vu qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de français et que j'étais bilingue.

Lorsque j'assistais Peterson en opération, Edward ou son frère se joignait systématiquement à nous.

Il se comportait avec moi comme n'importe quel médecin avec n'importe qu'elle infirmière. N'importe quel médecin sauf Edward, lui était plus renfermé que les autres, beaucoup plus secret ce qui ne m'aidait pas à percer le mystère de ses hésitations, mais je ne renonçais pas.

***

Ce jour là, nous étions le 11 novembre. Depuis aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, j'avais toujours passé cette journée de la même façon. D'abord la commémoration au monument aux morts - petite, j'insistais pour porter les fleurs aussi longtemps que possible - puis le reste de la journée se passait plus joyeusement, mes parents se remémorant leur rencontre et leurs retrouvailles. Bien sur, je voyais aussi parfois s'assombrir le visage de mon père lorsqu'il revivait des souvenirs dont lui seul, de nous trois, avait été témoin, les souvenirs du front.

Cette année plus que jamais j'aurais aimé pouvoir commémorer la fin de la guerre de quatorze, et plus encore la fin de cette guerre-ci. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour le lendemain, mais j'avais l'espoir que ce soit pour bientôt. Depuis que les Alliés avaient débarqués sur les côtes , chacun d'entre nous y croyait de plus en plus.

Je savais qu'en ce jour militairement important, les soldats blessés à l'hôpital auraient le moral au plus bas, plus que n'importe lequel de nous autres Français. Eux avaient subit les horreurs de la guerre et avaient davantage de raisons de vouloir la voir prendre fin.

Ce fut légèrement abattue que j'arrivais pour ma garde ce matin là. Au dehors, le froid était de plus en plus mordant et je devais superposer les couches de vêtements pour ne pas geler jusqu'aux os.

Une fois débarrassée de ma cape, de mon écharpe fraichement tricotée et d'un de mes gilets de laine, je me mis au travail.

L'infirmière en chef m'attribua une des salles du haut et je me mis en route pour me stopper dans le hall d'entrée. Se tenait là une femme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

Elle portait un long manteau noir qui venait frôler ses mollets et une paire de chaussures vernies à talons hauts. Ses cheveux caramels coiffés en un chignon impeccable étaient dissimulés sous un élégant chapeau à voilette. La dentelle était du même noire que le manteau mais il y avait aussi des éclats de bleu roi assortis à la pochette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains gantées.

Sa prestance n'était pas à questionner et je su tout de suite que ce n'était pas une femme de notre campagne. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas mal à l'aise de se trouver là, dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier. Car assurément, si elle était déjà venue ici, je l'aurais remarquée. Tant de classe ne peut s'oublier.

A sa tenue et son maintient, je doutai qu'elle soit là pour devenir infirmière. Peut-être cherchait-elle un des patients ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre une décision que déjà elle s'avançait vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à une telle femme, elle allait me dévorer vivante.

« Bonjour. » Commençai-je hésitante. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Cherchez-vous quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, en effet. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle ne devait pas voir plus de vingt-cinq ans, donc pas de quoi m'indisposer, je pouvais tenir le coup face à une personne de ma tranche d'âge.

« Mon nom est Esmé Cullen, l'épouse du docteur Carlisle Cullen. » Reprit-elle en tendant vers moi une de ses mains gantées.

Avec hésitation, je répondis à sa poignée de main, ayant presque peur de détruire le fin tissu par simple contact.

J'étais assaillie par les informations. Ainsi donc c'était la femme du docteur Cullen. Carlisle. J'avais rapidement découvert le prénom d'Edward mais j'ignorais celui de son frère. Mystère résolu.

Elle était d'une classe ahurissante, mais rien d'étonnant pour la femme d'un médecin, et Américaine de surcroit.

A bien la regarder, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle leur ressemblait, exhalant la même grâce et étant tout aussi imposante avec, cependant, un plus grand degrés de douceur.

C'était elle la femme qui maternait Edward et s'assurait qu'il ne manquait de rien.

« Êtes-vous mademoiselle Swan ? » Me questionna-t-elle et je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas répondu.

« Oui, en effet. » Acquiesçai-je un peu surprise.

« Je l'aurais parié ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous êtes exactement comme il vous a décrite, mais bien plus charmante que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Esmé mais que fais-tu donc là ? » Lança une voix dans mon dos alors que j'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Le docteur Cullen s'arrêta à côté de son épouse et lui embrassa rapidement la joue qu'elle lui tendait.

« J'ai accompagné Edward jusqu'à l'hôpital. Pour apporter des fleurs. » Précisa-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

Je me souvins alors que le docteur Cullen ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte seule. Même cette courte promenade devait avoir des airs de paradis pour elle.

« Évidemment. » Soupira-t-il. « Et bien j'ai terminé, nous pouvons rentrer. » Lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. « Bonne journée mademoiselle Swan. » Me sourit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le vestiaire des médecins.

Madame Cullen, quant à elle, resta face à moi, immobile, m'observant avec attention. Je rougis sous son regard scrutateur et baissai les yeux.

« Tout à fait charmante. » Dit-elle pour elle-même, me faisant relever la tête. « N'abandonnez pas. » Souffla-t-elle en prenant ma main dans l'une des sienne et en pressant légèrement.

Son regard se posa brièvement derrière moi puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre Carlisle.

Lorsque je me tournai pour monter, je croisai le regard d'Edward Cullen. C'était donc lui qu'elle regardait …

Un instant, je pensai qu'il allait venir me parler. Au lieu de ça, il fit un sourire poli et me salua d'un signe de tête avant de continuer son chemin.

* * *

_**Un peu court, je sais, mais je n'ai eu que deux jours alors soyez indulgents !**_

_**Esmé fait son apparition dans le petite monde de notre Mademoiselle Bella va-t-elle comprendre ses propos ?  
**_

_**Voilà cette fois je pars en vacances et je vous retrouve donc dans une semaine, le samedi 27 février !**_


	15. Beautiful, Indeed

_**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'avaient souhaité de bonnes vacances. j'ai essayé de profiter de ma courte semaine de congés même si ça n'a pas vraiment été reposant ... J'ai tout de même pu m'accorder un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre de **_**Mademoiselle Swan**_** et commencer quelque chose d'autre. Pour l'instant je ne vous direz rien si ce n'est que c'est ma contribution au **_**Hot Summer Contest**_**. Le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne courant mars. rassurez-vous, **_**Mademoiselle Swan**_** ne devrait pas en souffrir !**_

_**Merci à **_**Lill, Tidinette, evid3n-ce, clzmznce, Nonni, halay, Laurie _et_ flora _pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre._**

**Aurel **: _Tout d'abord, non il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons (ou alors ils se cachent tout au fond derrière la foule lol). C'est vrai que cette histoire est très différente de ma précédente, autant au niveau du sujet qu'au niveau de la structure. C'est vrai que j'écris des chapitres courts car je manque de temps, mais aussi car c'est de cette façon que j'avais imaginé écrire cette histoire. Désolée si ça ne te convient pas vraiment. Merci pour ta review et aussi celle que tu avais laissée sur BPHS. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pour la volvo d'Edward ... la C30 est effectivement celle choisie pour le film, mais quand j'ai écris ce chapitre j'ai fais des recherches et c'est le nom de la S60 que j'ai trouvé (je ne sais plus si c'était dans le livre ou sur internet par contre)._

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 15 -**

**- Beautiful, Indeed -**

_« N'abandonnez pas. » _

_« Vous êtes exactement comme il vous a décrite »_

Les paroles d'Esmé Cullen se répétaient dans ma tête dans une ritournelle sans fin et je pressentais que ce serait ainsi tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

A son sourire bienveillant, j'avais suspecté qu'elle m'encourageait. Mais m'encourager à quoi ? La seule chose qu'elle avait véritablement encouragée, c'était la quantité de nouvelles interrogations qui tournaient dans mon cerveau déjà bien embrouillé.

_« Vous êtes exactement comme il vous a décrite »_

Oui mais qui ça ? Edward ou Carlisle ? La suite de sa phrase était sensée m'aider à trouver une réponse, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire. Elle m'avait trouvée charmante, mais était-ce parce qu'il m'avait qualifiée ainsi - qui que soit ce il - ou bien parce qu'elle m'avait imaginée comme telle ?

Mon raisonnement m'amenait à penser que si elle m'avait imaginée charmante, c'était parce qu'on lui avait laissé croire que je l'étais. Et aucune femme sensée n'aurait été heureuse d'approuver son mari sur une telle affirmation. Donc ce n'était pas Carlisle qui lui avait parlé de moi.

Mais pourquoi Edward lui aurait-il parlé de moi ? Il n'était même pas encore convaincu d'avoir envie de me connaitre !

A l'arrivée des médecins Anglais et Américains, j'avais cru que tout s'améliorerait. J'avais eu raison sur un point, nous avions moins de travail, mais d'un point de vu personnel, j'avais beaucoup plus de migraines …

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'exécutais mes gestes par automatismes, changeant les pansements en silence. La plupart du temps, les patients ne faisaient même plus attention, continuant leur conversation avec leurs voisins de lit et bougeant uniquement lorsque je le leur demandais. C'était ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Le soldat Américain - car avec un tel accent il n'était pas Britannique - dont je m'occupais papotait allègrement avec le soldat installé dans mon dos.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas Français prenaient un peu moins la peine de baisser le son de leur voix lorsqu'il conversaient car plus de la moitié du personnel de les comprenait pas. Manque de chance pour eux, je compris rapidement qu'ils commentaient tous deux mon apparence physique, et évidemment, je me mis à rougir, essayant tout de même de le dissimuler derrière un rideau de boucles brunes.

« Well, isn't she cute with her red cheeks ? » Lança le soldat que j'étais en train de soigner.

(Et bien, n'est-elle pas mignonne avec ses joues rouges ?)

« Nurses aren't as good looking as this one back home ! Don't you think Doc' ? » Continua celui dans mon dos.

(Les infirmières de chez nous ne sont pas aussi plaisantes à regarder que celle-ci ! Vous croyez pas Doc' ?)

J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte qu'une troisième personne entrait dans la conversation, que déjà la voix d'Edward me faisait sursauter.

« She is beautiful indeed, and she speaks a perfect English so she can converse with you Caporal. Don't you miss Swan ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

(Elle est magnifique en effet, et elle parle parfaitement l'anglais alors vous pouvez converser avec elle Caporal. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle Swan ?)

Je relevai brièvement les yeux et croisai le regard du caporal et d'Edward. Je rougis de plus belle et repartis à mes soins.

Je ne le vis pas faire, toujours cachée derrière ma barrière de cheveux, mais j'entendis ses pas claquer sur le carrelage alors qu'il contournait le lit. Je sentis finalement sa présence dans mon dos et réussis à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'il me parla à nouveau.

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, seulement les faire taire un peu. Ils étaient persuadés que vous ne les compreniez pas et qu'ils pouvaient continuer à parler de vous ainsi. » Chuchota-t-il en français.

Terminant de fixer le pansement propre, je me tournai pour lui faire face, écartant un pan de cheveux et les glissant derrière mon oreille. Il avait les sourcils froncés, attendant ma réponse, croyant véritablement qu'il m'avait froissée encore une fois.

« Merci docteur Cullen. » Répondis-je d'une petite voix en lui adressant un sourire auquel il répondit.

« Leurs intentions n'étaient peut-être pas des plus respectables, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux dénier la véracités de leurs propos. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant avec moi vers le lit suivant.

« Là, docteur, vous me mettez mal à l'aise. » Dis-je en rougissant de nouveau.

« On m'a apprit à toujours dire la vérité. » Répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner en souriant toujours.

Je le suivis du regard, sentant mes joues chauffées sous le compliment. Lorsqu'il lança un regard dans ma direction par-dessus son épaule, je me tournai brusquement vers mon patient et me mordis la lèvre pour contenir ma gêne, rapportant de nouveau mes cheveux en avant pour dissimuler mes joues rougies.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'enlever le vieux pansement que déjà, Charlotte, une jeune infirmière, se plaçait de l'autre côté du lit pour me donner un coup de main, et surtout commérer.

« Que voulait le docteur Cullen ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration.

« Juste discuter avec le patient. » Mentis-je dans un haussement d'épaules, mon rougissement me trahissant surement.

« Balivernes ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle d'un air gêné. « Je l'ai vu te parler à l'oreille. » Continua-t-elle en gloussant. « Est-ce que … est-ce tu as une aventure avec le beau docteur Cullen ? » S'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » Demandai-je me sentant rougir de nouveau.

Jamais mes joues ne seraient-elles en paix ?

« Et bien, vous avez l'air plutôt proches tous les deux. Et puis tu es la seule infirmière à qui il parle vraiment … Et c'est toujours toi qu'il choisit lorsqu'il a besoin d'aide et que tu es de garde. » S'expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh … et bien … je pense que c'est parce que je parle anglais. » Répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui dire ce qu'Edward avait expliqué dans sa lettre. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de m'avancer au cas où il déciderait qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre à me connaitre davantage.

« Marie aussi parle anglais … et puis il parle parfaitement bien le français. » Contra-t-elle. « Non, moi je pense que le beau docteur Cullen en pince pour toi. » Chantonna-t-elle en m'aidant à fixer le pansement propre. « Tu es une sacrée chanceuse Isabella. » Sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Avait-elle raison ? Edward était-il attiré par moi ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas hésité à apprendre à me connaitre. Non …

Mais d'un autre côté, d'après ce que j'avais compris de sa lettre, s'il me tenait à distance c'était dans mon propre intérêt …

Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? L'idée en elle-même me paraissait farfelue, et donc totalement incroyable. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

Lorsque ma garde fut terminée, je rejoignis le second étage pour dormir un peu. Je me rendis dans la chambre au bout du couloir, celle qui était désertée par tous à cause de son carreau cassé, et fus surprise de ne pas rencontrer de courant d'air glacé lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

A la place du rafistolage en papier journal se tenait une planchette de bois clouée au montant de la fenêtre. C'était surprenant. Jusque là, j'avais demandé de nombreuses fois à ce que le carreau soit changé et on m'avait toujours répondu que c'était des frais qu'on ne pouvait pas se permette. La priorité était au matériel de soin et à l'entretien des chambres des patients, peu importait le confort des petites infirmières … Mais apparemment, les choses avaient changées.

Je fus réveillée par l'odeur de la soupe chaude posée sur la table un peu plus loin. Je sortis du lit, souriant comme une démente. Malgré mes interrogations perpétuelles, je ne pouvais nier que les gestes et intentions d'Edward étaient plus qu'agréables.

Une courte missive accompagnait mon repas et je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture nette et penchée. Elle était bien moins formelle que sa première lettre.

_Je suis heureux de voir que mes travaux ont porté leurs fruits et que la température est un peu remontée. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir du docteur Vauchel, mais j'espère que cela vous satisfera._

_Edward._

Ainsi donc c'était lui qui avait fait cela ?!

Voilà une nouvelle attention à ajouter à la longue liste déjà dressée. Et je n'étais pas sans savoir qu'un homme ne se montrait pas aussi prévenant sans raison. Edward s'intéressait définitivement à moi, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait décidé de désobéir à sa raison ?

* * *

_**Révélation !!! Bella a enfin comprit ce qu'il se tramait autour d'elle ... mais maintenant elle se pose la bonne question : Comment va agir Edward ?!**_

_**Prochain chapitre le vendredi 5 mars !**_


	16. Charlotte

_**C'est très court ... et en retard. L'explication ? J'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain après ma semaine de vacances et, en plus de ça, l'inspiration m'a fait défaut. Je n'arrivais pas à finir le chapitre comme il faut. J'ai préféré limiter la casse et revenir la semaine prochaine avec quelque chose de mieux.**_

_**J'arrive à mes examens de mi-semestre et le temps va m'être un peu compté dans les prochaines semaines donc j'ai décidé de fixer une date de mise à jour. Les chapitres arriveront dès à présent le dimanche.**_

_**J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous me pardonnerez !**_

_**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à **_**shachou, Lill, Tidinette, flora, Aurel, Lise, sandrine, Nonni, halay, Laurie, Clzmznce, Evid3n-ce _et_ willowme _pour leurs reviews qui font toujours très plaisir ! _**__

_**Pour répondre aux questions générales, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura à cette fiction. Le rapprochement plus concret entre Edward et Bella va vite arriver maintenant, plus qu'un petit peu de patience.  
**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 16 -**

**- Charlotte -**

Edward était intéressé par moi. J'avais finalement accepté ce fait, bien que rien d'autre que ses attentions ne l'ait indiqué. À aucun moment il ne venait discuter. Chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole c'était uniquement dans un but professionnel ; le médecin à l'infirmière et rien d'autre. Il y avait aussi, bien sur, les sourires et les regards échangés. Mais tout ça, sans les propos de Charlotte, ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour moi.

Des hommes qui vous sourient et vous adressent la parole lorsque c'est nécessaire, j'en avais déjà croisé dans ma vie, et à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ils étaient tous des connaissances de mon père et aucun ne s'intéressait à moi de la façon dont, selon Charlotte, Edward s'intéressait à moi.

Durant ma courte vie, je n'avais jamais été courtisée. C'était une chose qui arrivait aux jeunes filles lorsque elles avaient au moins seize ans. Quand j'avais atteint cette âge là, nous étions déjà en guerre et les jeunes hommes susceptibles d'être intéressés n'étaient pas là pour faire leurs avances.

Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que ce que ma mère m'avait raconté des relations entre les hommes et les femmes, autrement dit, pas grand-chose.

Je savais néanmoins qu'il était mal vu pour une jeune fille de faire des avances à un jeune homme. Pour cette raison, je décidai de ne rien changer de mon comportement, si ce n'est peut-être sourire plus souvent à Edward. Sourire n'était pas un crime ni un geste éhonté, et je ne risquais pas de déshonorer mes parents en souriant.

Charlotte était une jeune fille en quête de romance. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à me questionner sur ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi, j'avais d'abord tout nié en bloc. Premièrement car je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'il se passait quoi que ce soit, et secondement car, dans le cas où il se passait effectivement quelque chose digne d'attirer l'attention, je ne voulais pas être la cible des ragots.

Mais la jeune infirmière m'avait rapidement rassurée. Tout comme moi, c'était une jeune fille timide et un peu solitaire. Les autres infirmières l'intimidaient, et elle se sentait plus proche de moi de part notre âge commun.

A sa demande, j'avais fini par lui raconter une nuit tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée des médecins américains. Enfin … elle disait « tout ce qu'il s'est passé », moi j'employais plutôt la phrase « le peu qu'il s'est passé ».

Elle trouvait les actions d'Edward - qu'elle appelait continuellement le jeune et séduisant docteur Cullen - incroyablement romantiques et dignes de ce que l'on peut trouver dans les livres.

Avec l'arrivée du mois de décembre, l'hiver avait affirmé sa position de force et j'étais chaque jour plus impatiente de voir tomber la neige.

Et qui dit nouvelle saison dit aussi nouvelles habitudes. Et les habitudes hivernales d'Edward étaient un vrai régale. Il avait compensé le manque de pommes avec talent. A présent, à chacun de mes réveils à l'hôpital, c'était un cornet de marrons grillés ou une tasse de chocolat chaud qui m'attendaient, parfois même les deux. Charlotte en était presque jalouse ; du moins elle l'aurait été si, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas trouvé tout cela follement romantique. Et si elle n'avait pas eu sa propre histoire de cœur.

Charlotte avait complètement fondu pour un des soldats blessés du deuxième étage et passait tout son temps libre avec lui. Elle ne lui avait rien avoué de son inclination mais je pense qu'il l'avait suspectée. Elle lui faisait la lecture, était toujours très attentionnée et était même à deux doigts de le faire manger comme un véritable bambin.

Cette histoire à laquelle je ne me serais pas intéressée en temps normal, avait été un argument décisif dans le « plan d'occupation de la chambre du bout du couloir ».

Depuis qu'Edward avait réparé le carreau brisé, la température était bien plus acceptable et la chambre autrefois gelée n'était plus négligée par le reste du personnel soignant. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié ce revirement de situation et j'avais presque décidé de casser moi-même un autre carreau pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Une chambre chaude, des lits disponibles, tout le monde s'était précipité … Il y avait un perpétuel mouvement dans la pièce et Edward n'était plus venu.

Je comprenais ses actions. Tout comme lui je voulais que nos échanges restent secrets et c'était impossible avec tout ce monde dans la pièce.

Il y avait aussi un bruit perpétuel qui m'empêchait de dormir. Après deux jours, j'avais craqué et en étais arrivée à prendre des mesures draconiennes. Dans la plus grande discrétion, je m'étais attaquée à un lit après l'autre. J'avais retiré des lattes du sommier, glissé des pierres dans les matelas pour les rendre défoncés, tout ce qui aurait pu convaincre les infirmières distinguées de retourner dans leurs anciennes chambres plus confortables. J'avais accepté que Charlotte reste, parce que je m'entendais bien avec elle et que je pouvais m'y confier, mais aussi car, si elle était présente dans la chambre, elle était profondément endormie.

En moins d'une semaine, tout était revenu à la normale, y comprit les attentions d'Edward.

Ce n'était peut-être pas correct, mais à aucun moment je ne m'en sentis vraiment coupable. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit …

* * *

_**Comme je l'avais dis, c'est très court. Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**_

_**Le premier chapitre de ma participation au **_**Hot Summer Contest**_** sera en ligne mercredi. (Je 'lavais écrite pendant les vacances alors, non, ça n'est pas ça qui a causé la qualité pitoyable de ce chapitre 16)**_.


	17. Austen

_**On arrive à un chapitre un peu plus long et intéressant que la semaine dernière. Ceux qui voulaient Edward ont été entendus et exhaussés lol. **_

_**Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews de la semaine passée. Plus que jamais elle m'ont aidé à tenir bon alors que j'étais dans une phase de creux imaginatif. Merci donc à **_**Lill, shachou****, iselie, flora, evid3n-ce, willowme, Ariane, Lise, halay****, petitefilledusud, sandrine et clzmznce**_** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.**_

_**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous rappelle l'existence de **_**"****Pour de faux****"**_** pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vus (si ça vous intéresse).**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 17 -**

**- Austen -**

J'entendis un grand bruit, à la fois claquant et sourd, et je me réveillai en sursaut alors que je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie.

Je m'accrochai au matelas pour éviter une chute qui ne viendrait pas, et ouvris les yeux brusquement pour découvrir la cause de mon réveil.

Une silhouette massive était penchée sur la table au centre de la pièce et elle se tourna vers moi.

« Edward ! » M'exclamai-je.

Tout cela s'était passé en à peine deux secondes et je me mis à rougir de mon audace.

« Docteur Cullen. » Me rattrapai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

La situation était, fort heureusement, bien moins gênante qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. J'étais toujours habillée étant donné que je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir, mais j'étais néanmoins affalée sur le lit d'une manière tout sauf correcte. Ma voix était légèrement pâteuse et je devinais les marques de l'oreiller sur mon visage et mes cheveux en bataille.

Rapidement, et en rougissant abondamment, je m'assis sur le bord du lit en aplatissant les mèches folles qui s'étaient échappées de mon chignon, puis je frottai mon visage pour en chasser le sommeil et dissimuler les marques ingrates que m'avait données la literie.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Me salua-t-il d'un simple signe de tête avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

Mon regard se posa sur le plateau qu'il venait de déposer pour moi et les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche avant même que j'ai pu les assimiler.

« Attendez ! » Lançai-je et il se stoppa brusquement.

Une partie de mon cerveau me disait de le remercier simplement et de le laisser partir ; Que ce n'était pas correct d'être seule avec lui dans une pièce, et qui plus est , dans une chambre à coucher.

L'autre partie argumentait en me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls puisque Charlotte était présente elle aussi, bien qu'endormie profondément. Cette partie là me disait aussi que c'était l'occasion de remercier Edward et peut-être aussi d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

« Restez. » Chuchotai-je une nouvelle fois malgré moi.

Il sembla hésiter, son regard se posant tour à tour sur la porte, le plateau qu'il venait de poser, et enfin sur moi.

La partie la plus correcte et raisonnable de mon cerveau se gonfla d'orgueil et fustigea sa consœur avant de prendre à son tour le contrôle de ma bouche.

« Non évidemment vous êtes attendu ailleurs. Pardon je n'aurai pas dû … » Commençai-je avant de me stopper quand je le vis faire demi-tour et s'installer sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table centrale.

« Pardon de vous avoir réveillée. Je pensais pourtant m'être montré suffisamment discret. » Dit-il doucement après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oh je … » Marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux aux sols.

Cette timidité ne m'aiderait surement pas à le questionner pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

Mon regard se posa sur un livre et je me penchai pour le récupérer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous. Le livre a dû tomber et m'aura réveillée en touchant le sol. » Répondis-je avec un peu plus d'appoint. « C'est souvent ce qu'il se passe lorsque je m'endors en lisant. » Souris-je en triturant la couverture cornée.

Un nouveau silence prit place et je choisis d'y couper court en me levant pour m'approcher du plateau.

Alors que ce geste était devenu naturel au cours des dernières semaines, cette fois-ci je me sentis affreusement gênée. La présence d'Edward dans la pièce rendait ses attentions beaucoup plus concrètes et réelles.

Stupidement, j'eus peur de rester proche de la table et de lui. Je pris donc le plateau dans mes mains et retournai m'installer sur le lit. C'était là que je mangeais la plupart du temps de toutes manières.

La conversation fut un peu tendue au départ. Nous parlâmes de l'hôpital, des blessés, de la guerre et de l'espoir qu'elle se finisse bientôt. Edward me transmis même les salutations d'Esmé Cullen, ce qui me fit rougir abondamment et sourire comme une démente. J'étais contente et flattée qu'elle m'apprécie.

Lorsque j'arrivai au dessert - marrons grillés et chocolat chaud, attentions d'Edward - je me sentis embarrassée de manger alors que lui ne faisait que regarder.

« Oh mon Dieu ce que je suis mal élevée ! » M'exclamai-je en rougissant. « Est-ce que vous en voulez ? Vous avez faim ? Je ne vous retiens pas d'aller prendre votre repas n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pensé … »

Non je n'avais pensé à rien si ce n'était mon envie de le voir rester là, et voilà que je déballais question après question sans prendre le temps de respirer, ou de finir mes phrases.

« Rassurez-vous j'ai déjà pris mon repas. » Dit-il en souriant et je me calmai légèrement.

« Un dessert alors ? » Proposai-je en tendant vers lui les marrons grillés. « Vous y avez droit plus que n'importe qui d'autre. En fait, vous êtes même le seul à y avoir droit. »

« Je vous en prie, mangez, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de marrons grillés. Ils sont pour vous. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Bien … » Chuchotai-je en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur les marrons. « Je ne vous ai jamais … remercié pour … tout ça. » Repris-je en levant de nouveau la tête après une longue minute de silence, désignant le plateau sur mes genoux d'un vague signe de main.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir des remerciements. » Répondit-il en me fixant avec sérieux.

« Tout de même … » Soufflai-je sans dévier mon regard. « J'apprécie. Énormément. »

Il resta à me fixer quelques secondes de plus avant que ma gêne ne revienne au galop. Je me cachai alors derrière ma tasse, buvant lentement le chocolat qui me réchauffa de l'intérieur.

« Jane Austen. » L'entendis-je dire.

« Pardon ? » Demandai-je en relevant à nouveau la tête.

« Votre livre. » Précisa-t-il en indiquant l'ouvrage que j'avais posé plus loin sur le matelas.

« Oh oui c'est … une anthologie. » Bégayai-je alors qu'il se levait avec grâce et s'approchait du lit, et donc de moi.

Il se saisit du livre et l'ouvrit, ses yeux balayant la page d'un mouvement fluide. De gauche à droite, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses longs doigts fassent tourner la page.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore étonné. Après tout vous êtes à demi Anglaise. » Sourit-il en me regardant brièvement. « Je suis pourtant surpris que votre père possède un tel ouvrage. Ces romans sont rarement lus par des hommes. »

« En réalité il était à ma grand-mère. » Rectifiai-je. « Elle me l'a donné lorsque je suis allée en Angleterre pour la première fois. J'avais huit ans tout juste quand nous avons fait ce voyage. C'était la première fois que je la rencontrais, et aussi la dernière. Elle est décédée pendant son sommeil quelques heures après m'en avoir fait cadeau. »

« J'en suis navré. »

« Elle était malade. C'est pour cela que nous nous étions déplacés. » Expliquai-je. « Désolée ça n'est pas intéressant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. » Ris-je avec gêne.

« Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Quel est votre favori ? » Demanda-t-il tout en lisant avec attention un des passages au milieu du livre.

« Je ne saurai le dire. » Répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules. « _Orgueil et Préjugés_ a été le premier que j'ai lu, et aussi le seul dont j'ai pu parler avec ma grand-mère avant qu'elle ne décède. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a donné le livre. »

« C'est un peu dense pour une enfant de huit ans non ? »

« Ça ou autre chose … » Marmonnai-je, ne voulant pas avouer que j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les histoires romantiques.

« Alors ce serait votre numéro un. » Dit-il en acquiesçant doucement d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne dirai pas cela, non. J'ai beaucoup aimé _Mansfield Park_, bien que j'ai les Crawford et leurs manipulations en horreur. » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, encore une fois contrariée par le frère et la sœur.

« Mais la gentillesse et la douceur de Fanny sauvent le reste de l'histoire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être … » Souris-je. « Quant à _Raison et Sentiments_, j'ai trouvé très attachant le caractère réservé d'Élinor. » Commentai-je en rougissant.

Penser à Élinor Dashwood me faisait penser à Edward Ferrars, et donc à Edward Cullen.

« Elle ressemble trop à Jane Bennett, du moins c'est mon avis. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que ce sont des personnages que je n'ai pas appréciés. »

« Vous avez lu Austen ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Surprise ? » Sourit-il.

« C'est vous qui venez tout juste de dire que les hommes ne lisaient pas Austen. » Rétorquai-je.

« Vrai. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Je l'ai lu un temps à Esmé, elle ne pouvait pas sortir et la lecture et la compagnie étaient ses seuls passe temps. J'alliais les deux pour rendre son temps le plus agréable possible. »

« Elle était souffrante ? » M'enquis-je.

« En quelques sortes. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en contractant la mâchoire. « Elle a dû rester alitée pendant trois jours et n'a pu sortir pendant des semaines après ça. Heureusement elle va bien mieux maintenant ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il en refermant le livre et en me le tendant, son visage de nouveau décontracté et aimable.

Je le pris et en fixai la couverture une seconde avant de le poser sur ma table de chevet.

« Mademoiselle Swan, se fut un plaisir. » Commença-t-il en rangeant sous la table la chaise qu'il avait utilisée. « Mais il me faut maintenant retourner au travail. »

« Bien sûr. » Lançai-je en me levant, droite comme un i. « Merci. » Soufflai-je. « Pour le déjeuner et … pour m'avoir tenu compagnie. »

« C'était plus qu'un plaisir. » Me sourit-il.

Et après un court salut de la tête, il sortit de son pas rapide mais gracieux.

« Un plaisir … » Soupirai-je avant d'entendre le carillon sonner.

Dans un mouvement précipité, je remis mes bottines et les laçai avec empressement avant d'arranger mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Dans ma hâte, je ne pris pas garde au bruit que je faisais et réveillai Charlotte. Je fus momentanément surprise, ayant complètement oubliée qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle s'enthousiasma une nouvelle fois des attentions d'Edward puis se prépara elle aussi en silence. Je n'eus pas envie de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une fois prête, je pris mon plateau et le ramenai aux cuisines avant de commencer ma garde.

* * *

_**Un peu plus long, un peu plus d'Edward et beaucoup plus de dialogue. Quelles sont les nouvelles directives ?**_

_**Non je plaisante. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout ça d'ici dimanche prochain !**_


	18. Nice to meet you

_**Tadaaaaam ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme prévu ! Je sais qu'une semaine c'est long à attendre mais ... je peux pas faire mieux, je suis désolée.**_

_**Comme toujours, vos reviews m'ont ravie et m'ont encouragée à continuer. Certains carburent aux amphétamines, moi j'avance aux reviews (énergie 100% verte (comme le bouton en bas de page) et franchement pas chère).**_

_**Merci à **_**evid3n-ce, ****Lise, sandrine, halay, clara~love~twilight****, petitefilledusud, flora, Tidinette, Caroline, Lill _et_ Nonni**_** pour leurs reviews !**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 18 -**

**- Nice to meet you -**

Il restait une semaines avant Noël. Sept jours. C'était aussi le nombre de jours depuis lesquels Edward et moi discutions régulièrement.

D'un accord tacite, nous avions décidé d'éviter de nous retrouver dans la même situation que le mardi précédent. Que Charlotte soit là ou non, le fait d'être dans une chambre semblait le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que moi. D'autant plus que mes périodes de repos étaient, d'après lui, faites pour que je dorme et pas pour que je lui tienne compagnie. Je l'aurais fortement contredit si je n'avais pas été aussi timide.

Tout cela étant, nous avions à nouveau parlé littérature pendant nos gardes communes. Il y avait suffisamment de personnel soignant pour que nous ayons des moments de calme, des pauses en quelque sorte.

J'avais vite appris qu'Edward appréciait la littérature. Il défendait ses œuvres favorites avec passion mais écoutait toujours mes arguments lorsque notre point de vue sur un livre divergeait. Mieux encore, après m'avoir expliqué son propre avis, il n'essayait pas de me forcer à voir les choses comme lui. C'était une chose rare chez un homme. Je me rappelais bien des nombreuses fois où mon père avait tout fait pour nous faire plier jusqu'à ce que nous nous rangions à son avis, ma mère et moi.

La littérature était une chose qu'Edward appréciait, certes, mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était bien plus que passionné, c'était la musique.

J'avais crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir une conversation avec lui sur ce sujet. La seule musique qui avait été dans ma vie jusque là, c'était ce qui passait à la radio, radio que ma mère écoutait en permanence lorsqu'elle était à la maison.

La variété française n'était pas le domaine de prédilection d'Edward mais il m'avait tout de même écoutée en parler. J'en avais fait tout autant lorsqu'il avait abordé la musique classique. Nous avions même trouvé un sujet commun en les quelques chansons anglaises que mon père écoutait parfois et qu'Edward connaissait lui aussi.

Là où j'avais été totalement surprise, c'était lorsqu'il m'avait appris - par mégarde - qu'il jouait du piano. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour qu'il y ait un piano à l'hôpital et que je puisse l'entendre jouer ces morceaux qu'il aimait avec tant d'ardeur. Malheureusement pour moi, ce souhait n'était pas réalisable.

Ces discutions régulières étaient un argument de plus pour diminuer ma préférences pour les gardes de nuit. Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais peut-être même changé mon rythme de gardes pour qu'il calque le sien. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas son endurance à tenir deux gardes de suite.

J'étais justement dans une de mes gardes de nuit et j'attendais avec impatience qu'elle se termine. Même si j'allais me coucher, cela signifiait qu'Edward serait à l'hôpital et que je pourrais le voir d'ici huit heures. Et comme chacun sait, huit heures c'est toujours mieux que seize.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir tenir éveillée et discuter avec lui pendant un moment mais mes paupières se faisaient déjà lourdes et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'arrivais tout de même à le cacher mieux que Carlisle Cullen. Le pauvre avait passé la dernière demi heure à cligner des yeux et à les frotter de ses points pour en chasser le sommeil.

En souriant, je m'approchai de lui après avoir vérifié que son patient n'était pas un des « sanglants » comme j'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Me salua-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

« Docteur Cullen, vous semblez épuisé. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser terminer ce bandage et aller récupérer vos affaires ? » Proposai-je en aidant le soldat à arranger son oreiller.

« Non je peux terminer, je ne voudrais pas vous submerger de travail. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Allez-y, vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir. Avez-vous vu vos cernes ?! » M'exclamai-je en le grondant faussement.

« Vous avez surement davantage besoin de dormir que moi. » Contra-t-il. « Vraiment je ne … »

« Allez-y ! » Le coupai-je. « Vous avez de la route à faire alors que je n'ai que deux volées de marches à monter. A moins que vous n'ayez pas suffisamment confiance en mes compétences de soin … » Suggérai-je.

« Ne soyez pas stupide mademoiselle Swan. » Rit-il. « Très bien vous avez gagné. Si la guerre était une affaire de femmes … » Commença-t-il.

« Nous réglerions tout ça autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et il n'y aurait même pas un chignon défait. » Terminai-je pour lui avant de reprendre le pansement sur lequel il travaillait.

Il rit doucement et salua le patient avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Et bien merci à vous mademoiselle Swan. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. » Lança-t-il.

J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, et lorsque je relevai la tête, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, il était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je ne me posai pas plus de questions, haussai les épaules et repris mon travail.

Si j'avais su ce qu'il voulait dire par là, je lui aurai couru après pour avoir des explications.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du docteur Peterson de s'approcher de moi et de me faire la conversation. Une conversation dont je me serai bien passée.

« Miss Swan, I would like to thank you for the help you provide me and for your kindness. It was really nice to have a nurse who understands me to work with. » Dit-il de sa voix nasillarde avec son habituel sourire tendu.

_(Mademoiselle Swan, je voudrai vous remercier pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée et pour votre gentillesse. C'était vraiment agréable de travailler avec une infirmière qui me comprenait.)_

Un peu prise par surprise par ses paroles, je relevai la tête et l'observai un instant avant de regarder autour de moi. Les autres infirmières et médecins étaient au travail, rien d'inhabituel, mais j'entendais un important vacarme venir du hall d'entrée.

Mon regard se reposa sur le docteur Peterson et sur le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et la valise à ses pieds.

« Are you leaving ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas la situation.

_(Vous partez ?)_

« Yes we are. » Répondit-il simplement.

_(Oui nous partons.)_

Commença nous ?

Lorsque je lançai un nouveau coup d'œil autour de moi, je me rendis compte que les médecins autour n'étaient que des Français. Et que les médecins dans le hall, ceux qui avaient leurs sacs avec eux, étaient les Anglais et les Américains qui étaient arrivés deux mois plus tôt.

Les incompréhensibles salutations de Carlisle prirent alors tout leur sens. Ils partaient. Tous.

« Why ? Where ?! » M'exclamai-je prenant soudain peur.

_(Pourquoi ? Où ?!)_

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent. En vérité, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, c'était Edward que je ne voulais pas voir partir.

Il ne m'avait même pas prévenue ! Même pas dit au revoir !

« In the East. Army's orders. » Dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules « Whatever, it was nice to meet you nurse Swan. » Lança-t-il avant de me faire un signe de tête et de s'éloigner vers la porte.

_(A l'Est. Ordres de l'armée. Peu importe, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer infirmière Swan.)_

Mon regard resta fixé sur sa forme qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure. Même après qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, je restai immobile. Le bruit dans le hall diminua progressivement jusqu'à ce que le silence redevienne complet.

Le patient dont j'étais en train de changer les bandages se rappela à moi et je m'excusai à peine avant de reprendre ma tâche. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Mon esprit n'était nulle part.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir penser, réfléchir à ce que je venais d'apprendre, à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon cerveau était comme engourdi. Mes mains continuaient à bouger mais seulement par automatisme.

C'est lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur le dos de ma main que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. D'un geste nerveux, j'essuyai mes yeux d'un revers de manche et m'activai dans ma tâche.

Je voulais terminer rapidement et partir, m'éloigner de cette salle, m'éloigner de tous ces gens, m'éloigner de la moindre personne vivante qui pourrait me voir dans cet état là.

Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents. J'avais réussi à contenir mes larmes pendant plus de six mois, et voilà qu'elles s'échappaient sans même que je sache véritablement pourquoi.

Je fixai finalement le pansement un peu brusquement et m'éloignai du lit. Une fois dans l'allée, je me dirigeai vers la porte, tentant de garder une apparence calme, mais mes pas s'accélérèrent peu à peu et je me retrouvai à courir avant même d'avoir atteint le hall.

Je ne savais absolument pas où aller. Dehors, au couvent ? En haut, dans la chambre ? Ailleurs, où personne ne pourrait me trouver ?

Je choisis la dernière solution et fonçai vers la cuisine que je traversai à nouveau en courant, mes bras devant mon visage pour cacher mes traits tordus par le chagrin et pour que les manches de ma chemise absorbent mes larmes.

Je passai la porte de derrière et la refermai derrière moi avant de me laisser tomber contre le mur un peu plus loin.

Ma course et ma crise de larmes m'avaient coupé le souffle et je haletai, tentant d'absorber autant d'air frais que possible, mais ce fut inutile. Mes sanglots ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

J'entendis le grincement de la porte puis le bruit des pas sur les graviers, et me tournai immédiatement face au mur pour cacher mon visage. Je glissai un bras devant mon visage et plaquai ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer le cri que je sentais monter.

Je sursautai quand deux mains m'agrippèrent les épaules et me tournèrent vers le reste du monde. J'étais découverte.

« Isabella ? »

« Il est parti. » Chuchotai-je simplement entre deux sanglots.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaaah elle est cruelle ! **_

_**Vraiment Bella ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures ? Je suis sûre que vous, vous savez tous pourquoi !**_


	19. Tu verras que j'ai raison

_**Le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ! Et avec de l'avance en plus de ça !!**_

_**J'ai été super contente de lire vos reviews, cette fin de chapitre la semaine dernière vous a bien motivé(e)s à laisser des reviews et j'ai adoré lire vos réactions et vos encouragements (comme toujours). Merci donc à**_ **Tidinette, Nonni, evid3n-ce, flora, Lise, phoenix, jenna, clzmznce, halay, Mélanie, petitefilledusud _et_ sandrine _ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes à qui j'ai déjà répondu !_**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 19 -**

**- Tu verras que j'ai raison -**

Je sentis la conscience revenir peu à peu. Ma tête me faisait mal, mes tempes bâtaient le sang à plein régime, ma gorge me semblait un peu douloureuse et la peau autour de mes yeux me tirait. L'évaluation rapide des symptômes me rappela immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je sois dans cet état là. J'avais pleuré. Beaucoup.

Tout aussi vite, je me souvins de la cause de mes sanglots. D'abord Carlisle qui me dit au revoir, puis Peterson alors que les autres médecins sont dans le hall prêts pour le départ. Les autres dont Edward qui m'avait déjà chassée de sa mémoire avant même d'avoir mis trente mètres entre nous. A cette pensée, je me remis à pleurer et enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller glissé sous ma tête.

Jusqu'à ce matin encore, j'avais une idée précise de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. J'avais accepté le fait qu'Edward était attentionné envers moi. Sa lettre avait été claire, il était troublé par les réactions qu'il avait face à moi, mais il avait finalement décidé de se lancer et d'apprendre à me connaitre.

Et je me dorais dans l'attention qu'il me portait. Jusque ce matin je trouvais plaisantes nos conversations, je m'étais démenée pour conserver entre nous le lien qu'il avait établit en m'apportant mes repas. Mais malgré tout ça, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchis à tout ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Il avait fallut qu'il s'en aille, que je sois quasiment certaine de ne jamais le revoir, pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul de nous deux à être changé par cette rencontre.

J'étais bien plus attachée à Edward Cullen que je ne le pensais mais ma réalisation était venue trop tardivement.

Comme toute les autres, cette nouvelle réalisation accentua ma crise de larmes et j'enfonçai encore plus ma tête dans l'oreiller, mordant même dedans pour étouffer le long gémissement qui accompagna mes sanglots.

Je serrai davantage mes yeux fermés lorsque je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux dans un geste de réconfort. Je ne voulais pas être réconfortée, je voulais avoir le droit d'être malheureuse et je voulais être seule pour ça.

« Laisse-moi Charlotte. » Braillai-je entre deux sanglots, agitant les bras derrière moi pour écarter sa main.

Je lui étais bien reconnaissante de m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'à l'étage lorsque les larmes brouillaient ma vision, mais j'avais besoin de solitude et surtout pas de pitié.

« Va voir ton lieutenant avant qu'il ne s'en aille lui aussi. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même, énervée de ne pas réussir à lui faire retirer sa main.

Elle soupira discrètement et retira finalement sa main mais ne bougea pas de sa place sur la chaise qu'elle avait rapprochée de mon lit. Pendant de longues minutes tout fut silencieux mis à part les sanglots et les hoquettements que je produisais.

Puis tout ce silence fut rompu lorsque deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Par réflexe, et peut être aussi par curiosité, je sortis mon visage de l'oreiller et me tournai vers la porte, continuant à tourner le dos à Charlotte. Ce que je vis d'en l'entrebâillement me fit m'asseoir dans mon lit.

Charlotte, en chair et en os, son chignon blond impeccable, ses joues rosies et ses lèvres écarlates, se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Je la fixai étonnée.

Si mon amie était à la porte, alors qui me veillait depuis tout ce temps ?

Aussi brusquement que je m'étais relevée, je me tournai vers le reste de la pièce et hoquetai de nouveau.

« Edward ! » M'exclamai-je.

Cette fois-ci je ne me repris pas, mais m'empressai de vérifier ma tenue pour voir si elle était correcte. J'étais convaincue que le docteur Cullen était un gentleman et qu'il ne serait pas resté dans cette pièce si je n'avais pas été présentable, mais tout de même.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Demandai-je perplexe lorsqu'il ne répondit rien.

« J'ai vu mademoiselle Montjean vous conduire ici et j'ai cru que vous étiez souffrante. » S'expliqua-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlotte qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Mais … que faites-vous à l'hôpital ? » Demandai-je à nouveau en tournant le visage vers lui.

« Et bien ma garde a commencée il y a sept heures maintenant. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais … » Bégayai-je encore, mon regard passant d'Edward à Charlotte et de Charlotte à Edward.

« Je … je vais aller te chercher un plateau. » S'excusa mon amie avant de disparaitre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

J'eus envie de la rappeler, qu'elle reste avec moi. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'apporte un plateau, c'était toujours Edward qui faisait ça !

Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'Edward s'éloigne, j'avais besoin de réponses, donc je la laissai partir et me tournai une nouvelle fois vers le jeune docteur.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet.

« Je … je ne comprends plus rien. » Soufflai-je en frottant mon front dans un geste de lassitude. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Voulez-vous que je m'en aille ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je en tendant le bras vers lui comme pour le retenir. « C'est juste que je pensais que vous ne seriez pas là. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-il en se rasseyant. « Pourquoi ne serai-je pas là ? J'arrive tous les jours à six heures précises. » Sourit-il.

« Mais les autres sont partis. Ils sont tous partis. Peterson est venu me dire au revoir. Votre frère aussi ! » M'exclamai-je, énervée de comprendre de moins en moins.

« C'est pour cela que vous étiez si mal ? » Demanda-t-il curieux et déçu.

« Oui ! » M'exclamai-je au même moment où il continuait. « Parce que Peterson est parti … »

« Non ! » Criai-je de nouveau en m'agenouillant sur le matelas.

Edward me fixa en silence, tâchant de comprendre je ne sais quoi. Je restai immobile, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour m'expliquer, et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il était le seul médecin Américain encore là.

Je décidai finalement de raconter les évènements dans un ordre chronologique et de voir quelles informations il pourrait m'apporter.

« J'ai vu votre frère à la fin de sa garde. Nous avons brièvement discuté et il m'a dit qu'il espérait me revoir bientôt, avant de s'en aller. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris mais ensuite c'est le docteur Peterson qui est venu me faire ses adieux pendant que les autres médecins se préparaient à quitter l'hôpital. Il a dit que vous partiez tous à l'Est. Que c'était les ordres ! » Expliquai-je, mes mots venant de plus en plus vite et ma voix se faisant chaque fois plus aigüe. « J'ai cru … j'ai cru que … »

« Que j'étais parti avec eux ? » Termina-t-il à ma place. « Je vous en aurais parlé. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que font les amis, non ? » Questionna-t-il en s'avançant au bord de sa chaise.

« Oui. » Soufflai-je en baissant la tête. « Il me semble. Mais je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec vous. Il y a toujours ces questions depuis le début, ces changements dans votre comportement, je … » M'emportai-je en relevant le visage vers lui.

« Jamais … » Me coupa-t-il. « Jamais je ne partirai sans vous prévenir, sans vous dire au revoir. Nous sommes amis. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

Amis ? Pour moi il était plus qu'un ami, je l'avais compris un peu plus tôt, mais si c'est ce que nous étions pour lui, je devrai me contenter de ça. Il n'était pas à ma place de lui faire des avances et de le courtiser. C'est ce que ma mère m'avait toujours dit.

Alors même s'il m'aurait plu qu'Edward Cullen et moi soyons plus qu'amis, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me contentant de ce que je pouvais avoir.

« Bien. » Souffla-t-il. « Ne pleurez plus pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Vraiment ! » Insista-t-il lorsqu'il vit que j'allais répliquer. « Et puis je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer. » Ajouta-t-il et, inévitablement, je rougis.

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce et mes questions me revinrent en tête.

« Vous ne partez pas alors ? » Lançai-je.

« Non. » Sourit-il en rapportant la chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais … et votre frère alors ? Les ordres ? » M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Les ordres sont pour les médecins de l'armée, ce que Carlisle et moi ne sommes pas. Nous sommes de simples volontaires, pas des militaires. Quant à Carlisle, il est simplement parti vers Orléans pour accompagner le rapatriement de quelques blessés. Il sera de retour dans quelques jours. »

J'acquiesçai lentement, comprenant enfin l'ensemble des évènements qui m'avaient bouleversée depuis quelques heures.

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlotte entra, plateau en mains. Son regard passa d'Edward prêt à partir, à moi assise sur mon lit.

« Et bien, bon appétit mesdemoiselles, je vous retrouve d'ici peu pour une tournée de soins. Nous avons perdu des mains, il va y avoir du travail en plus. » Nous salua-t-il, son comportement changeant une nouvelle fois.

Charlotte le regarda passer devant elle et fermer la porte, puis elle se tourna vers moi. D'un pas précipité, elle s'approcha de la table et posa son plateau avant de me sauter dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Il ne part pas. Son frère non plus, il revient dans quelques jours. Il ne part pas. » Répétai-je en commençant à rire, emportée par l'enthousiasme qui se lisait sur le visage de Charlotte et par la joie que j'éprouvais.

Elle rit avec moi quelques minutes puis nous retrouvâmes notre calme pour prendre notre repas. Pendant de longue secondes, Charlotte me fixa alors qu'elle avalait sa part de ragout.

« Tu l'aimes. » Lança-t-elle finalement.

« Je … je crois, oui. » Répondis-je, ne sachant pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation. « Mais il dit que nous sommes amis, Charlotte. »

« C'est des foutaises ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant sur moi. « Toutes ces attentions depuis des semaines, et puis il a passé la moitié de sa garde à te veiller, tu aurais vu sa tête quand il m'a demandé ce que tu avais ! Bien sûr que vous êtes plus que des amis. Ou du moins, il aimerait autant que toi que vous soyez plus que des amis ! »

« Je ne sais pas. » Rétorquai-je, mitigée.

« Isabella. » Soupira-t-elle. « Son frère et lui suivent les médecins de l'armée depuis le début de la guerre, et maintenant ils décident de rester là ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le climat ou la beauté du paysage … »

Elle me fixa avec insistance et haussa une épaule, geste qui criait _« mes arguments sont en béton, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me croire ». _Moi, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Ça me paraissait tellement … J'y croyais ! Un peu du moins. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que la situation change.

« Tu verras que j'ai raison. » Répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre, le plateau dans ses mains.

* * *

_**Voili voilou, certain(e)s l'avaient suspecté, Edward n'est pas partit (et quelque par, Carlisle non plus !) Et puis nous avons enfin la grande révélation de Bella. Elle sait qu'elle l'aime et Charlotte est là pour veiller au grain (cette petite c'est mon mix entre Alice et Angela, elle se mêle de tout et est là pour Bella).**_

**Bien, maintenant deux choses importantes que j'ai à vous dire :**

_**- premièrement, jeudi 1er avril c'est mon anniversaire (non, non ce n'est pas une farce !) alors j'aimerai tout plein de reviews comme cadeau !**_

_**- deuxièmement, je pars le week-end prochain avec des amies à Paris et il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre dimanche ...**_

_**Oh la ! On se calme !! Le chapitre sera là vendredi avant que je parte ...**_


	20. Joyeux Noël

_**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos gentils messages d'encouragement et vos souhaits pour mon anniversaire, ça m'a beaucoup touchée qu'autant de personne se rappèlent que c'était mon anniversaire (la blague).**_

_**Non en tous cas, ça fait plaisir d'être appréciée ... surtout que ça va surement pas durer !**_

_**Merci à **_**evid3n-ce, Lise, Nonni, flora, halay, flannel-k, sandrine, Tidinette, clzmznce, petitefilldusud, ****mlle-choko, Melie1408, iselie, Océania,**** shachou**_** et **_**Lill**_** !**_

_**Oh ! Et le chapitre 2 de **_**Pour de Faux**_** est en ligne pour ceux que ça intéresse !  
**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 20 -**

**- Joyeux Noël -**

Les prédictions d'Edward s'étaient réalisées. Avec le départ des médecins, nous nous étions retrouvés submergés de travail. Nous revenions à nos effectifs « normaux » de soignants, mais nous avions un surplus de blessés. Et d'autant plus avec les six lits occupés supplémentaires depuis que Carlisle était revenu d'Orléans la veille.

Heureusement pour nous, il s'agissait seulement de soins postopératoires, il nous suffisait juste de changer quelques pansements et de remettre les hommes sur pieds afin qu'ils repartent aux combats ou, pour les plus chanceux, rentrent chez eux.

Avec tout ce travail supplémentaire, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter d'Edward et de vérifier si les prédictions de Charlotte étaient vraies elles aussi.

Il m'apportait toujours mes plateaux mais nous n'avions pas l'occasion de parler car j'étais endormie presque tout le temps. J'étais épuisée. En plus du travail supplémentaire, Noël approchait et l'infirmière en chef nous avait confié la tâche de préparer quelques petits babioles à offrir aux patients.

Les autres avaient vite découvert qu'en plus d'avoir deux pieds gauches, je n'étais pas vraiment douée de mes mains. On avait essayé de m'apprendre à nouer les lanières de cuir tressées en bracelets, mais je m'embrouillais toujours et rien ne tenait au final. Mathilde avait tenter de m'enseigner comment tricoter sans vraiment plus de succès ; j'étais trop lente et mes « œuvres » étaient toujours pleines de trous. J'avais finalement été reléguée à l'emballage des cadeaux.

Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'emballage était en fait un bien grand mot. On m'avait confié une bobine de ruban et je devais les entortiller et les nouer joliment pour les attacher à ce que mes collègues avaient fabriqué.

Manipuler du ruban n'était pas une tâche fatigante, mais je tenais absolument à ce que ce soit parfait et que personne n'ait rien à redire sur ma maigre participation. Je me concentrais tellement dessus que je finissais chaque fois avec d'affreuses migraines.

J'avais tout de même réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour moi et je m'étais appliquée au possible, mais le résultat restait passablement pitoyable. L'écharpe que j'avais voulu tricoter pour Edward était trop courte et irrégulière, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire plus.

Le lendemain c'était Noël et nos consignes était claires, il fallait passer le maximum de notre temps libre avec les pauvres hommes blessés qui n'avaient pas leur famille auprès d'eux.

J'attendais la fin de ma garde pour aller offrir son cadeau à Edward avant qu'il ne parte dormir ; moi je restais à l'hôpital cette nuit car je savais que l'agitation régnerait au couvent entre la messe de minuit et l'émerveillement des enfants demain matin.

Le paquet pesait dans la poche de mon tablier alors que je récupérais les plateaux du dîner dans une des grandes chambres de l'étage. Tous les patients sans exceptions étaient excités comme des enfants, à croire que leurs blessures et leur misère étaient oubliées l'espace d'une journée.

Cela facilita d'ailleurs grandement le travail d'Edward. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre pour sa dernière ronde de la soirée, et qu'il leur demanda tour à tour comment ils se portaient, ils répondirent tous avec enthousiasme qu'ils allaient bien, ou que leurs blessures ne les faisaient pas autant souffrir que d'habitude.

Le deuxième médecin, ravi de pouvoir quitter plus tôt, quitta la pièce immédiatement. Edward, lui, commença à récupérer les plateaux et à m'aider dans ma tâche.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça docteur Cullen. » Lançai-je.

« C'est Noël et vous serez surement bien contente quand votre journée sera terminée. » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Ça n'est pas Noël. » Contrai-je en riant.

« A un jour prêt … » Marmonna-t-il. « Je connais peu de personnes qui râleraient si on leur diminuait leur charge de travail. »

« Faites comme bon vous semble. » Soupirai-je, voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas.

Une fois le charriot plein, je le poussai dans le couloir et une autre infirmière prit soin de le descendre aux cuisines par l'ascenseur de service, quant à moi, il me restait une autre chambre à débarrasser.

De derrière la porte provenait beaucoup de bruit, de la musique à bien écouter. Apparemment, ils avaient accepté d'écouter une station radio autre que celle de la résistance.

Avant de devoir me remettre au travail, et ne sachant pas si je reverrai Edward avant le lendemain matin, je me tournai vers lui pour lui donner son cadeau.

Je pinçai les lèvres, et rougis surement aussi, tout à coup pleine d'hésitation. Il allait surement trouver ça ridicule et affreux. Vu les vêtements que portait Esmé Cullen, mon écharpe serait sans doute de moins bonne qualité que leurs torchons de cuisine.

« Je … j'ai … » Bégayai-je avant d'attraper le paquet dans ma poche et de le tendre vers lui dans un mouvement sec. « Trois fois rien. C'est vraiment ridicule. » Marmonnai-je alors qu'il le prit dans ses mains et commença à détacher le papier kraft. « C'est une écharpe. » Me sentis-je obligée de préciser lorsqu'il la sortit enfin de son emballage. « Enfin c'était sensé en être une mais je ne suis absolument pas douée en tricot. » Ajoutai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

« C'est vraiment très gentil. Il ne fallait pas. » Dit-il doucement.

« Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites tout le temps pour moi. Mais il aurait mieux valut que je m'abstienne, elle est tellement affreuse, j'ai honte ! » Finis-je en riant nerveusement.

« Il ne faut pas. » Contra-t-il sérieusement. « Ça me touche énormément. Merci Isabella. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête lorsque je l'entendis dire mon prénom. Ici, à part Charlotte, tout le monde m'appelait _Mademoiselle Swan_ ou simplement _infirmière_. L'entendre m'appeler comme ça fit monter une nouvelle vague de rougissements à mes joues.

« Elle sent comme vous. » L'entendis-je dire lorsqu'il la passa autour de son cou.

Je sentis mes joues brûler et je su que j'avais atteint l'écarlate.

« Joyeux Noël Edward. » Chuchotai-je avant de sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à côté de moi.

Charlotte, les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants, se jeta presque sur moi et s'accrocha à mon bras.

« Te voilà ! » S'exclama-t-elle entre deux gloussements. « On a trouvé de la musique, et il a des chansons de ce chanteur Américain. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom, mais rien que sa voix me donne des frissons alors imagine un peu si je comprenais ce qu'il dit ! » Déballa-t-elle, n'ayant surement pas remarqué la présence d'Edward. « Allez viens Isabella on va danser ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur mon bras.

« Charlotte c'est ridicule. » Contrai-je en essayant de ne pas me laisser emporter et de garder mon équilibre.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » Grogna-t-elle. « Viens danser, ils ont tous tellement besoin de gaîté. » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce et remarquai quelques infirmières danser ensembles alors que Charlotte était attendue par son lieutenant. Les autres semblaient incapables de seulement tenir debout, alors danser …

« C'est ridicule Charlotte, je ne vais pas danser seule. » Grommelai-je.

« Bien sur que non ! » Rétorqua-t-elle horrifiée. « C'est pour ça que le docteur Cullen va nous accompagner, n'est-ce pas docteur ? » S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Moi qui étais persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Tout cela faisait en fait partie de son plan et je m'en rendis compte à cet instant. Charlotte avait oublié un instant sa « crainte » de l'imposant docteur Cullen pour me donner un coup de main.

« Bien sur. » Dit-il en souriant poliment à mon amie. « Du moins si vous voulez bien. » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Alors c'est réglé ! » S'exclama Charlotte avant de faire un petit saut en tapant dans ses mains, et de repartir en courant dans les bras de son lieutenant qui la fit pivoter avant de reprendre leur danse.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez. » Grimaçai-je. « Je crois que je danse encore moins bien que je ne tricote. »

« Je prendrai le risque, tout est dans le meneur. » Sourit-il en me tendant son bras. « Et arrêtez de dénigrer cette écharpe. »

Dans la chambre, Charlotte nous regardait avec insistance et semblait prête à venir me chercher pour me trainer jusqu'à la radio si je n'y venais pas par moi-même.

En soupirant, je m'accrochai au bras d'Edward et nous rejoignîmes les autres au centre de la pièce.

Arrivés là, il se tourna face à moi et attrapa une de mes mains, posant l'autre sur ma taille. Je détournai la tête pour ne pas montrer que je rougissais, encore, et posai ma main libre sur son épaule.

Doucement, il commença à nous faire balancer sur nos pieds au rythme de la radio. J'avais déjà brièvement danser avec mon père mais ça n'était rien en comparaison.

Maintenant bien plus proche de lui, dans ses bras, je me rendis compte de l'ampleur de la carrure d'Edward. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était plutôt carré, mais là j'avais ses muscles sous les doigts pour confirmer.

Il dégageait une vague de fraicheur, que j'accueillis volontiers pour calmer le feu de mes joues, et une odeur délicieuse de je ne sais quoi.

La voix de Frank Sinatra croona depuis le poste radio et je suivis le mouvement sans réfléchir et sans trébucher.

_**That old black magic has me in its spell, that old black magic that you weave so well.**_

_**Those icy fingers up and down my spine**_

_**That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine.**_

_**The same old tingle that I feel inside, and then that elevator starts its ride**_

_**And down and down I go, round and round I go, like a leaf that's caught in the tide.**_

_**I should stay away, but what can I do ?**_

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, cette phrase de la chanson me rappelant sa lettre et son hésitation à m'approcher et à apprendre à me connaitre. Je souris, contente qu'il ait finalement cédé et oublié un instant la voix de la raison.

_**I hear your name and I'm aflame**_

_**Aflame with such a burning desire **_

Ses yeux se froncèrent, et se noircir même légèrement. Je perdis mon sourire pour un air surement plus curieux, voulant savoir ce qui le gênait.

_**That only your kiss can put out the fire.**_

_**Cause you're the lover I have waited for, the mate that fate had me created for.**_

Il arrêta de danser et relâcha ma taille et ma main, la laissant retomber le long de mon corps. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il me devança.

« Je ne peux pas. » L'entendis-je murmurer et je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne peux pas faire ça. » Me dit-il avant de quitter la salle à grands pas.

_**And every time your lips meet mine, darling, down and down I go, round and round I go**_

_**In a spin, loving the spin I'm in, under that old black magic called love. **_

Derrière moi, j'entendis Sinatra finir sa chanson et mes camarades rire et applaudir, mais moi je n'avais pas envie de rire, je voulais rattraper Edward et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir faire.

Je repris mes esprits et quittai la chambre à sa suite, rejoignant directement le hall. A mi-chemin dans les escaliers, j'aperçus Edward et Carlisle devant la grande porte.

L'ainé des deux retenait son frère, bloquant la sortie qu'Edward semblait tant vouloir atteindre. Je continuai à m'approcher pour les rejoindre mais m'arrêtai net lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Edward. Il avait l'air plus que désespéré.

« Non Carlisle, je ne peux pas, jamais je ne lui ferai ça. » Répondit-il à ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

« Mais tu ne peux pas partir Edward. » Tenta de le raisonner Carlisle.

« Il le faut, c'est la seule solution. Je ne peux plus rester ici. » Plaida Edward.

L'ajout de son ton déchirant à ses propos me brisa le cœur. Je compris brusquement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec moi, et m'aimer comme je l'aimais.

Je me laissai tomber assise sur une marche, m'accrochant désespérément à la balustrade, le fixant alors que ma respiration s'était bloquée brusquement.

Entendant le bruit qui accompagna ma chute, il se tourna et ses yeux me fixèrent un instant plein de tristesse avant que son visage ne devienne vide de tous sentiments. Il s'adressa ensuite à Carlisle sans pour autant détourner ses yeux des miens.

« Je partirai demain matin avec le convoi pour Paris. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre avant de quitter l'hôpital, Carlisle ne le retenant plus.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, mon cœur éclata de douleur et je lâchai ma respiration dans un lourd sanglot emplie de désespoir.

Cette fois, il était vraiment parti.

* * *

_**Hum ... * part se cacher dans un abri anti-nucléaire*. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !!!  
**_

_**Les dernières paroles du condamné ? "Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite !"**_

_**Bon maintenant, je sais qu'Edward peut paraitre super lunatique sur ce chapitre, mais c'est la chanson qui l'a chamboulé et fait réfléchir. (je dis pas qu'il a eut raison hein !)**_

_**Il y a un lien pour écouter la chanson sur mon profil soit dit en passant.  
**_

_**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite ! (et en plus elle nous fait attendre 9 jours pour le prochain chapitre ! Et oui, j'ai un partiel vendredi prochain et seulement trois jours pour écrire le chapitre)**_

**Traduction des paroles de That Old Black Magic de Frank Sinatra : **(j'ai fais au mieux pour que ça corresponde et reste cohérent).

_Cette vieille magie noire m'a charmé, cette vieille magie noire que tu manipule si bien._

_Ces doigts glacés qui parcourent mon dos_

_Ce même vieil ensorcellement quand tes yeux rencontrent les miens._

_Ce même vieux picotement que je sens en moi, en quand l'ascenseur commence son voyage_

_Je tombe et je tombe, je tourne et je tourne, comme une feuille prise dans les vagues._

_Je devrais rester éloigné, mais que puis-je faire ?_

_J'entends ton nom et je m'enflamme_

_Enflammé d'un désir si brulant que seul ton baiser peut éteindre._

_Car tu es l'amour que j'ai attendu, la personne pour qui le destin m'a créé._

_Et chaque fois que tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes, Darling, je tombe et je tombe, je tourne et je tourne_

_Dans un tourbillon, j'aime ce tourbillon, sous cette vieille magie noire appelée l'amour. _


	21. Continuer

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser. La semaine dernière, j'ai posté le chapitre comme une sauvage ; il y avait des questions et je n'y ai pas répondu, j'ai dis qu'il y avait un lien et j'avais oublié de le mettre (je l'ai rajouté le soir) et après ça je vous ai laissés pour 11 jours et je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre en urgence (fatigue et partiel obligent). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ...**_

_**Vos reviews sont toujours ma bouffée d'oxygène, j'ai adoré les lire en rentrant, même si j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Merci donc à **_**Tidinette, Nonni, ****shachou, Lise, Laurie, evid3n-ce, ariie, sandrine, halay, clzmznce, petitefilledusud, flora, ****Lill**_** et **_**schaeffer**_** pour leurs reviews !**_

**_Pour répondre à la question qui est venue plusieurs fois, je viens d'avoir vingt ans (et, oui, j'ai passé un excellent week-end à Paris !! C'est carrément mieux avec les copines, même si je connais par cœur maintenant.)_**

**_Alors maintenant, même si ça se demande pas, je vous pose la question. _Quel âge avez-vous ?_ Comme pour votre situation géographique, si vous ne voulez pas répondre, il n'y a pas de problèmes (et pas de sanction)._**

_**Trêve de bavardages et en avant pour la lecture !**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 21 -**

**- Continuer -**

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, les yeux humides et gonflés, les tempes battantes et la gorge nouée. A croire que c'était un rituel que je venais d'installer, me réveiller un matin par semaine après avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

Je repensai à ce qui m'avait mise dans cet état là et recommençai à pleurer.

La semaine passée, j'avais pleuré sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis j'avais eu ma révélation. Le soulagement de voir Edward rester avait vite chassé toutes mes tristes pensées, mais cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse pour Isabella Swan.

L'heure de ma nouvelle garde était déjà passée, j'en étais consciente, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lever et d'aller affronter les autres. Je savais que lui ne serait pas là. En plus de cela, je n'étais pas en état.

Mes larmes étaient silencieuses, ne voulant pas troubler le calme de la pièce, mais lorsque je sentis une main froide caresser mes cheveux, je sursautai et me tournai vers la personne qui me veillait.

J'avais tout de suite repensé à Edward lorsqu'il avait fait ça. A l'époque, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de Charlotte, cette fois-ci, c'était la femme du docteur Cullen. La déception brisa toutes mes barrières et j'éclatai en sanglots, enfonçant à nouveau mon visage dans l'oreiller pour les étouffer, eux et mes cris de douleur. Car oui, j'avais mal.

« Isabella. » Chuchota la voix de madame Cullen au bout de quelques minutes.

« Il est vraiment parti cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Marmonnai-je entre mes larmes.

« Oui, il y a deux heures. » Répondit-elle dans un soupire, et mes sanglots qui s'étaient amoindris reprirent de plus belle. « Mais il reviendra Isabella, je vous jure qu'il reviendra. » Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter.

« Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Depuis le début il pense à partir, je le sais, même s'il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Maintenant qu'il a franchit le pas, il ne reviendra pas j'en suis convaincue. »

« Il mettra le temps qu'il mettra mais il reviendra. Edward n'aime pas être seul. Il l'a été une fois et a comprit ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. » Contra-t-elle. « Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il reviendra. »

« Il est à Paris. Comment peut-on être seul à Paris ? » Répliquai-je avec dédain. « Il trouvera vite quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie et la petite infirmière de la Carneille sera vite oubliée. » Bredouillai-je avant de pleurer de nouveau.

Sa main revint se poser dans mes cheveux et elle reprit ses caresses, écartant les mèches folles de mon visage.

« Toutes ces choses n'arriveront pas. » Chuchota-t-elle prêt de mon oreille. « Edward est très attaché à son frère, à sa famille. Et surtout à vous. »

« Ne dîtes pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, sinon il ne serait pas parti. » La coupai-je avec la pétulance d'un enfant capricieux.

« Il veut que nous le rejoignions au plus vite à Paris. Il l'a demandé à Carlisle, et il m'a dit de plier bagages hier soir. »

« Vous allez partir vous aussi alors. » Commentai-je simplement.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Paris. » Dit-elle, de l'émerveillement dans la voix. « Et j'ai vraiment hâte de m'y rendre. »

Sa réponse me brisa le cœur. Une fois que tous les Cullen auraient quitté la région, il n'y aurait plus aucune raison qu'Edward revienne. Car il ne reviendrait certainement pas pour moi, puisque c'était moi qu'il avait fuie.

« Mais j'attendrai encore. » Soupira-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Un peu surprise, je me tournai sur mon lit pour lui faire face. Les sourcils froncés, je lui demandai silencieusement de continuer et de s'expliquer.

« Il agit comme un enfant capricieux, croyant que tout lui tombera dans le bec lorsqu'il aura tapé du pied au sol. Mais il est temps qu'il se rende compte que la vie n'est qu'une succession d'épreuves que nous devons surmonter et non pas éviter ou subir, il est temps qu'il agisse en adulte. »

« Vous paraissez si sure de vous. Comment savez-vous que rester ici est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ? » M'enquis-je avec curiosité, mes larmes coulant maintenant silencieusement.

« Parce que je connais Edward et que j'ai vécu des choses dont il ignore tout. Et pour ces mêmes raisons, je suis persuadée qu'il reviendra un jour. En attendant, je refuse de plier à ses caprices et de le suivre à Paris. J'irai là-bas lorsque la guerre sera finie, Carlisle me l'a promis ! » Dit-elle joyeusement. « Il reviendra Isabella. L'éloignement et la solitude lui feront réaliser beaucoup de choses, et en particulier le fait qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans vous. »

Je grimaçai à cela, la douleur se ravivant un peu. Et si Esmé se trompait ? Si il ne réalisait jamais cela ? Moi je resterais seule.

« Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son bon sens. Vous ne serez plus jamais seule, vous méritez d'être heureuse après toutes ces épreuves. Je veux voir Edward heureux lui aussi, et je _sais_ qu'il ne le sera qu'avec vous. » Assura-t-elle.

« J'aimerai tellement vous croire. » Murmurai-je, les larmes prêtes à couler de nouveau.

« Isabella. » Dit-elle en prenant mes poignets dans ses mains et en les serrant légèrement. « Je jure, sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, que tout ce que je viens de dire se réalisera. Je ferai tout pour cela. _Tout _! » Insista-t-elle.

Elle avait tellement d'aplomb, semblait si sure d'elle et de ce qu'elle disait, qu'il était difficile de ne pas y croire. Seulement, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était _quand _tout cela arriverait.

Moi j'étais persuadée d'une chose, tant qu'Edward serait au loin, je ne serai que l'ombre de moi-même.

« Maintenant il faut vous ressaisir et continuer à vivre en attendant que cette tête de linotte ne revienne ici. » Lança-t-elle et je secouai la tête comme une enfant. « Bien sur que si Isabella. Ce sera dur mais j'ai juré d'être là. » Insista-t-elle, rappelant sa promesse en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Allons, allons, Carlisle vous attend. Après votre crise de tout à l'heure, il n'a pas été difficile de convaincre le docteur Vauchel que vous aviez besoin de rester avec mon mari. Il ne vous lâchera pas d'une semelle, et si ce n'est pas lui ce sera moi. »

« Vous êtes trop bonne pour moi. » Marmonnai-je, gênée par les attentions de cette quasi inconnue.

« Une promesse et une promesse Isabella. Et c'est loin d'être une corvée pour moi, j'ai soif de compagnie depuis que Carlisle m'a enfermée dans cette prison qu'il appelle maison. » Plaisanta-t-elle pour diminuer la tension dans la pièce. « Dépêchons-nous il est déjà plus de onze heures. » Me pressa-t-elle ensuite.

Peut-être qu'Esmé Cullen avait raison ? Je pourrai essayer de la croire, de croire au retour d'Edward. En tous les cas, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de continuer ma routine. Si je ne faisais pas mon travail, on accepterait pas de nourrir une bouche inutile et on me renverrait au couvent où je passerais mes journées à ne rien faire. L'ennui me serait surement fatale ajouté à l'absence d'Edward. Je devais continuer, même si le moral n'y était pas.

**

C'est sur cette pensée que je commençai ma journée. Comme promis par Esmé, Carlisle ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle et ne s'éloigna pas sans me demander de l'accompagner au préalable. Il avait même chamboulé son rythme de gardes pour pouvoir rester avec moi.

Malgré mon envie de rester positive et de croire au rapide retour d'Edward, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était, pour l'instant, plus là, et dans ces moments, je m'enfermais dans mon petit monde et ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Heureusement Carlisle était compréhensif, ce qui n'aurait surement pas été le cas si on m'avait demandé de continuer à travailler comme avant, avec tout le monde.

Le premier moment vraiment difficile fut le soir, lorsque je récupérai les plateaux des patients. Je me souvins trop bien de la veille et d'Edward qui m'avait accompagné dans cette tâche.

Ce qui fut encore plus dur, ce fut de passer toute cette journée au milieu de la bonne humeur et de la joie. Tout le monde était si content que ce soit Noël … Et le soir, les infirmières rallumèrent la radio et dansèrent avec ceux qui le pouvaient.

Voir Charlotte avec son lieutenant, voir qu'Edward n'était pas là, entendre ces chansons pleines de romantisme … lorsque Carlisle m'envoya finalement au lit vers quatre heures du matin, je pleurai de nouveau jusqu'à m'endormir.

**

Le deuxième jour fut différent. A la fois plus facile et plus difficile à affronter. Noël était passé, et avec lui la grande joie des fêtes, le voile sombre de la guerre était revenu couvrir l'esprit des blessés. Il était plus facile de croiser des gens lorsqu'ils ne souriaient pas avec exagération.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de mon deuxième jour de solitude et d'abandon. Edward n'était pas revenu et, malgré moi, je me mis à perdre ma foi en ce qu'avait dit Esmé. Carlisle le remarqua et tenta de me redonner le sourire avant de vite abandonner et de me donner des tâches simples à exécuter.

Une fois seule dans mon lit, je baissai de nouveau les barrières et laissai sortir les larmes qui m'avaient harcelée toute la journée.

**

Le troisième jour, fut le coup de grâce.

J'avais passé la journée dans les nuages, comme le disait mon père, et Carlisle s'était adapté à mon comportement. L'infirmière souriante que j'étais quelque jours plus tôt ne servait plus qu'à tenir le plateau d'instruments. Ca n'était pas vraiment nécessaire au docteur Cullen, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais exécuter sans faire d'erreur. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je sois portée absente ou que je tire au flanc sur une chaise ou dans les dortoirs.

J'étais en train de simuler ma participation à l'effort de guerre, bien isolée dans mes pensées, lorsque le docteur Vauchel s'approcha. Quelque part, je me disais que j'avais dépassé les bornes et qu'il allait remettre les choses en ordre ou me renvoyer, mais je ne pouvais convaincre mon corps de reprendre son travail.

« Docteur Cullen. » Appela-t-il, et inconsciemment, je me tournai vers eux, ayant toujours cette pointe d'espoir qu'il s'agisse d'Edward et pas de Carlisle.

« Un problème docteur Vauchel ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que je reportais mon regard vide sur le plateau d'instruments.

« En effet. » Répondit l'autre avec moins d'aplomb que ce à quoi il nous avait habitués. « J'ai à vous faire part de nouvelles. » Continua-t-il. « De … mauvaises nouvelles. » Précisa-t-il attirant la totale attention de Carlisle et une partie de la mienne.

Bien que mon regard soit toujours fixé sur les pansements propres, ma tête s'était légèrement inclinée vers eux pour essayer d'en entendre plus.

« Je vous écoute. » Le pressa Carlisle en arrêtant toute activité et en se concentrant sur son interlocuteur.

« Le caporal Pruchon sort à l'instant de mon bureau. » Commença-t-il avec hésitation.

« Ce nom ne m'est pas familier. » Lança Carlisle, tentant d'aider son confrère à continuer ses explications.

« Il n'a pas de raison de l'être. Le caporal arrive de Paris. » Continua-t-il, et à ces mots, toute mon attention se dirigea sur lui, mes yeux passèrent du plateau à ses mains qu'il tortillait devant lui. « En chemin, il a croisé le convoi qui s'est arrêté il y a quelque jours. »

A ces mots, je les vis tous deux se tourner vers moi dans le coin de ma vision. Sans le dire vraiment, il précisait bien qu'il s'agissait du convoi qu'Edward avait accompagné. Pour la première fois je relevai les yeux sur son visage. Toute mon attention était portée sur le docteur Vauchel, tant et si bien que j'en oubliai le plateau dans mes mains. Celui-ci commença à trembler avec moi, les instruments cliquetants, comme un roulement de tambour avant le final d'un numéro, le bruit accompagnant le suspense.

« On ignore exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont retrouvé le véhicule renversé sur le bord de la route, carbonisé. » Continua-t-il et moi, j'arrêtai de respirer et perdis toutes mes faibles couleurs.

« Carbonisé ? » Répéta Carlisle, inquiet.

« Il a apparemment explosé avant de s'enflammer totalement. Il n'y a aucun survivant, je suis désolé. » Termina-t-il et c'est à ce moment là, je crois, que je perdis l'esprit.

Si je m'étais accrochée un peu plus, j'aurais vu le plateau me tomber des mains et les instruments s'étaler au sol dans un fracas métallique.

J'aurais entendu le cri déchirant qui s'était échappé de ma gorge.

J'aurais vu mon corps lâcher prise et s'effondrer au sol lui aussi, bien que retenu par Carlisle.

J'aurais vu mes membres se refermer autour de moi, tentant de me maintenir en une seule pièce, et d'éloigner ces bras froids qui n'étaient pas ceux que je désirais.

J'aurais entendu le silence pesant de la pièce, seulement troublé par mes cris et mes sanglots.

Mais je n'en aurais pas vu beaucoup plus, car l'instant d'après, j'étais totalement inconsciente.

* * *

_**Et oui, même Carlisle s'inquiète car le feu n'est pas le meilleur ami du vampire comme chacun le sait !**_

_**Trois jours c'est rapide comparé aux trois mois de SM, mais en même temps, c'est la guerre et tout va plus vite pendant la guerre.**_

_**Bon beh voilà maintenant on a perdu Bella, voyons ce qu'Esmé va pouvoir faire cette fois pour lui remonter le moral ...**_


	22. Peut être

_**Wouh ! Quelle aventure ! La quantité est au rendez-vous, j'espère que la qualité aussi ! Lisez-moi tout ça et tenez-moi au courant de votre avis !**_

_**Merci à **_**flora, Lise, evid3n-ce, Selsynn**_** (et sa longue review), **_**Océania, caROse, Lill, sandrine, halay, BellaLara, flo1359**_** (non je n'ai pas vu Remember Me), **_**clzmznce, Tidinette, Lily**_** et **_**Laurie **_**!**_

_**En ce qui concerne mes partiels (pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question) ... pffff ... on verra quand j'aurai les notes ! Comme on dit : "les jeux sont faits rien ne va plus !****"**_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 22 -**

**- Peut-être -**

Il y avait un point commun, peu importe où je me trouve, depuis le début de cette guerre, c'était ce que pensaient les gens autour de moi, et cela avant même que Carlisle, Esmé et moi ne quittions les Etats-Unis. La plupart des personnes que j'approchais suffisamment pour qu'elle entre dans mon « champ d'entente » avaient la même réaction lorsque le sujet de la guerre était abordé : _il faut être un monstre pour traiter aussi horriblement un autre être humain_. Majoritairement, ces pensées provenaient des femmes.

_C'est mon devoir, je le fais pour protéger mon pays et défendre les valeurs auxquelles je crois_. Voilà ce qu'était, bien souvent, la réponse des hommes, des militaires qu'on envoyait au combat. Ou du moins c'était leur réponse jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entre mes mains, sur des tables d'opérations ou dans des lits d'hôpitaux. Après cela, après leurs accidents et leurs blessures, leurs pensées changeaient et rejoignaient celles des autres, celles des pacifistes, ils trouvaient tout cela monstrueux.

Et je m'y connaissais au sujet des monstres, en étant un moi-même, une aberration de la nature et, par-dessus tout, un meurtrier. Mais moi, si j'avais tué, c'était pour me rebeller et en aucun cas pour de grandes valeurs. C'est ce qui faisait de moi un monstre.

J'avais tenté de me convaincre moi-même, d'expliquer mon comportement en invoquant la justice. Je tuais ceux qui le méritaient, ceux qui avaient tué. J'avais joué à Dieu.

Durant mes premières années entant que vampire, après que Carlisle m'ait changé en 1921*, j'avais cru en ce qu'il disait. J'avais cru que, malgré notre nature sanguinaire, nous pouvions vivre presque normalement, parmi les êtres humains normaux. Ou du moins, je l'avais cru pendant un temps.

Et puis un jour, j'avais cessé d'y croire, je m'étais rendu compte que Carlisle était trop utopique, et que la vie qu'il disait possible pour nous n'était qu'imaginaire, et j'avais tout abandonné.

Ma période de rébellion était autant contre Carlisle et la vie qu'il m'avait infligée sans mon consentement, que pour lui prouver que je pouvais affronter ma nouvelle nature en faisant quelque chose de bien. Ou plutôt quelque chose que, j'avais tenté de m'en persuader, était bien.

Mais la vie m'avait apprit que Carlisle avait raison et j'étais retourné auprès de cet homme, et d'Esmé que je ne connaissais que très peu mais qui, durant notre court temps côte à côte, s'était montrée aussi douce, gentille et attentionnée qu'une mère.

La charade humaine voulait qu'ils soient mon frère et ma belle-sœur, mais pour moi, ils assumaient le rôle de parents, me dirigeant dans la vie bien qu'ils ne soient pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi aux yeux des humains.

Malgré toutes les bonnes pensées de ma famille et les discours rassurants d'Esmé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me voir comme un monstre, et ce davantage encore depuis que je l'avais rencontrée elle. Isabella avait provoqué chez moi des réactions si opposées que j'avais cru un moment que j'en perdrais la tête. Son sang, plus que n'importe quel autre, m'attirait et c'était une torture que de lui résister. Mais je l'avais fait car jamais personne ne m'avait plus intrigué que cette mademoiselle Swan.

Et j'avais été tellement heureux d'avoir fait se choix, de faire honneur à Carlisle et de la laisser vivre. Mon temps avec elle avait été magnifique, tellement exaltant que je m'étais permis d'oublier ma nature et mon funeste destin. Mais tout était revenu au galop avec cette danse et cette chanson.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer Isabella Swan car je n'avais aucun destin à lui offrir. Je me refusais de lui infliger la vie que je vivais, et ce malgré tout ce que pouvaient me dire Esmé et Carlisle au sujet des âmes sœurs, du grand et unique amour, ou de toute autre romance. Je ne voyais que la mort que je lui infligerais. J'enverrais un ange en enfer, et cela, je m'y refusais, quitte à me condamner moi-même à une vie d'ombre et de solitude.

Et c'est ce que j'avais fais en quittant l'hôpital avec le convoi. Je l'avais fais pour Isabella. Pour qu'elle est une vie normale et, je l'espérais, heureuse. Le destin l'avait déjà bien trop frappée pour que je vienne à mon tour ajouter ma marque.

Carlisle m'avait dit que ça lui ferait du mal, mais moi j'étais convaincu qu'elle m'oublierait vite. Je voulais qu'elle m'oublie même si cela m'arrachait le cœur. Cœur qui était mort des années plus tôt et qu'elle avait réanimé avec ses sourires et sa simple existence.

La savoir exister, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Partir avec le convoi était la meilleure chose à faire pour m'éloigner, tout en maintenant en place la charade humaine, mais maintenant que j'étais avec ce groupe de médecins, je devais rester avec eux jusqu'à destination, même si j'aurais été bien plus vite à pieds.

Reliant **Brest **à **Paris**, leur rôle était de visiter les hôpitaux militaires et de faire une sorte d'évaluation. Ils comptaient le nombre de patients, le nombre de médecins et d'infirmières, faisaient l'inventaire des médicaments et du matériel de soin restant puis, une fois à Paris, ils prenaient avec eux ce qui était nécessaire et le redistribuaient en retournant à Brest. Voilà pourquoi un voyage qui aurait dû se faire en moins d'une journée de voiture trainait en longueur.

Cela faisait plus de trente-deux heures que nous étions partis de **La Carneille**, et durant la grande majorité de ce temps, pendant qu'ils faisaient leur travail et conversaient joyeusement, j'étais resté assis à l'arrière du camion, appuyé contre le rebord métallique.

Je m'étais forcé à bouger un peu pour ne pas élever trop les suspicions. Je descendais à chaque arrêt et m'éloignais sous prétexte de me dégourdir les jambes. En réalité, j'en profitais pour aller courir un peu et chasser ce que je trouvais. Je ne voulais pas être davantage un monstre que ce que je n'étais déjà et les attaquer parce que je manquais de sang.

Lorsque nous roulions, par contre, je restais assis, immobile, ne prenant même pas la peine de remuer pour faire croire que j'étais mal installé. Mon regard était fixé sur le paysage qui défilait au loin, mes yeux le regardant sans le voir. Je ne me souciais pas du vent glacial qui frappait mon visage. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de cligner des paupières, ni-même de respirer.

Si j'avais été moins intimidant, les autres auraient sans doute pris la peine de m'observer davantage et auraient remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez moi. Mais justement, je ne faisais rien pour paraitre aimable. Il savaient que j'étais Américain. Je les avais salué une fois au départ de **La Carneille** mais n'avais pas parlé depuis, ou du moins très peu. J'avais pu lire dans leurs pensées qu'ils étaient tous certains que je ne parlais pas leur langue, d'où mon silence. Et tout cela m'arrangeait bien.

C'était le milieu d'après-midi et nous avions quitté **Maintenon** pour rallier **Rambouillet **lorsque les évènements prirent un tournant décisif pour moi.

J'étais encore une fois immobile à l'arrière du camion, mon esprit figé. Je me refusais même à penser car, inévitablement, c'était elle qui me venait en tête et tout cela était une torture à supporter.

Je ne pris pas garde au bourdonnement qui ne cessait d'amplifier, jusqu'à ce que mes camarades puissent eux aussi l'entendre faiblement et fixent leurs pensées dessus. Alors qu'ils se demandaient tous intérieurement s'il s'agissait de notre camion qui avait un problème, j'identifiai les bruits de moteurs d'avions. Il y en avait plusieurs, c'était certain, mais je ne savais pas combien exactement.

« Vous entendez ça ? » Finit par demander un des deux hommes assis dans le fond du camion avec moi.

« Il faudrait peut-être s'arrêter et vérifier le moteur ? » Proposa un second.

« Ce n'est pas le camion. » Rétorquai-je alors que le chauffeur envisageait de se garer sur le bord de la route. « Ça ressemble à des avions. » Ajoutai-je alors qu'ils se tournaient vers moi comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

Ils venaient de se rendre compte que je parlais mieux français que ce qu'ils pensaient, et commençaient à se demander pourquoi je m'étais montré si froid jusque là.

Ne voulant pas répondre aux questions et me rappelant de la présence des avions, je me penchai vers l'arrière du camion, écartant légèrement la bâche pour pouvoir les repérer. Aussitôt, les deux hommes de l'arrière me rejoignirent et cherchèrent à leur tour, alors que ceux de l'avant se penchaient sur le tableau de bord pour regarder à travers le pare-brise.

Pouvant les entendre, je pouvais aussi voir les appareils, mais ils étaient encore trop éloignés pour des yeux humains. Il y en avait quatre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, je décidai de signaler leur position aux autres mais mon voisin me devança.

« Là-bas ! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant la direction du doigt.

« Alliés ou ennemis ? » Demanda le conducteur.

« Ils sont trop loin pour le dire. » Marmonna l'autre avec agacement.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils nous tireront dessus tout de même ?! On a une croix rouge sur le toit de la bâche. »

Personne ne répondit à cette question car personne ne savait quoi y répondre. Tous espéraient qu'il s'agisse d'avions alliés, ainsi le problème serait vite oublié, seulement moi je savais que c'était des bombardiers allemands.

Je me réinstallai à ma place, laissant les deux autres regarder approcher les appareils, le conducteur les yeux fixés sur la route, et le deuxième gars assis à l'avant priant pour être encore en vie ce soir. C'est là que j'entendis le bruit.

Le bourdonnement des moteurs écrasait un peu le reste des sons, mais je captai néanmoins un cliquetis suivis d'un sifflement. Ils avaient lâché une bombe.

Les vampires ont davantage de points communs avec les animaux que les hommes, entre autres, lors de situations de danger, c'est l'instinct qui prend le dessus, annihilant l'esprit et faisant agir le corps.

« BOMBE, BOMBE, BOMBE ! » Cria un des médecins assis à l'arrière, ce qui déclencha la peur chez le conducteur.

Il accéléra brusquement et dévia sa trajectoire pour tenter d'éviter les obus, mais déjà j'en entendais d'autres être lâchés et je savais que je devais me sortir de là avant que le camion ne s'enflamme. Je savais que le feu était l'ennemie numéro un du vampire, et je n'avais jamais fais d'expérience pour voir à quel niveau il était dangereux, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les scientifiques à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes.

Dans le chaos qui m'entourait, l'attention des autres étant portée sur la route et les bombes à éviter, j'écartai la bâche brusquement et sautai par l'ouverture, roulant au sol jusqu'à tomber dans le fossé. Il m'avait fallut à peine une seconde.

Mon instinct dominant toujours sur mon esprit me demanda de m'éloigner, et ce que je fis. Sans pour autant me lever complètement, je pris appui sur mes mains et mes pieds et crapahutai dans le fossé pour m'éloigner en direction inverse. C'était peut-être lâche de fuir, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien pour eux tous. Le seul que je serais capable de sauver, c'était moi.

Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, une des bombes toucha son objectif et éclata sur le véhicule qui explosa à son tour, se renversant avant de prendre feu.

Le souffle de l'explosion envoya voler ma veste par dessus mon dos et mes cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de courir et me tournai face vers le ciel, regardant les bombardiers s'éloigner comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je revins à moi et mon esprit reprit ses droits sur mon corps. Je me relevai et sortis du fossé, m'approchant avec précautions du camion en feu. J'avais déjà rencontré ce genre de situation, et je savais que, lorsqu'il y avait des blessés, leur esprits hurlaient eux aussi de douleur. Là, je n'entendais rien d'autre que le crépitement des flammes. Tout le reste était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, je me mis à courir, continuant ma route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme l'avaient fait ces bombardiers allemands.

Les autres médecins avaient tellement voulu croire qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, même si les avions étaient des appareils ennemis, persuadés que cette croix rouge sur le camion allait les protéger.

Cette pensée me fit m'arrêter net dans ma course.

Non. Cette croix rouge ne les avait pas protégés car personne n'était à l'abri pendant cette guerre, pas même les médecins. Pas même les infirmières.

Si j'avais fuis Isabella c'était pour la protéger, la garder en vie. Mais si un jour c'était elle qui se trouvait dans un de ces camions portant une croix rouge ? Si un jour c'était elle qui se faisait bombarder ?

Si j'étais avec elle, je pourrai la garder en vie. Là ils étaient quatre et jamais je n'aurai pu tous les sauver. Sans parler des questions qu'ils auraient posées ensuite. Mais si je me trouvais dans une situation similaire et qu'Isabella soit en danger, je la sauverais sans hésiter. Et je serai le seul capable de faire une telle chose car j'en avais le pouvoir. Ma nature de vampire m'en donnait le pouvoir.

Peut-être Carlisle avait-il raison encore une fois. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que du mal provenant de ma damnation.

Mais que ferai-je si cette situation arrivait ? Est-ce que je pourrai tout dire à Isabella, tout lui expliquer et trahir la loi fondamentale de notre monde en risquant de la mettre en danger face aux Volturi ? Car la dessus, mon point de vue n'avait pas changé, jamais je n'accepterai de transformer Isabella et de la condamner à cette existence.

Mais peut-être aussi rien de tout cela n'arriverait et la guerre s'achèverait sans que mon secret ne soit révélé. Qu'adviendrait-il alors ? Je partirais à nouveau, laissant Isabella vivre sa vie. Mais en attendant ce jour je pouvais, je devais même, rester auprès d'elle et la protéger de tous les dangers de cette guerre. Je pouvais gagner quelques semaines, quelques mois de bonheur supplémentaire. Peut-être même existait-il une autre solution qui me permettrait de rester avec elle bien plus longtemps que ça, des années, une vie entière !

Perdus dans mes pensées, je repris ma course, chaque pas m'éloignant de **Paris** et me rapprochant d'elle, mon cœur se recollant progressivement à chaque kilomètre en moins entre nous.

Courir jusqu'à **La Carneille **était le plus rapide, et aller vite était ce que je voulais mais pas forcément la chose la plus sage à faire. Il avait déjà fallut que j'invente une histoire pour expliquer ma survie, autant ne pas compliquer davantage les choses. Pour cette raison, j'avais couru simplement jusqu'à **Argentan **où je trouvai l'excuse parfaite.

Un commerçant du coin devait accompagner un des médecins de la petite ville à noter hôpital militaire. Il se rendait à **Flers **et nous déposerait à **Landigou**, nous laissant finir les cinq derniers kilomètres à pieds. Je passai la journée à chasser pour occuper mon temps et éviter tout danger.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes vendredi matin vers neuf heures nous allâmes directement à l'hôpital car je devais y accompagner le docteur Girart. Je savais que Carlisle n'y serait pas, étant donné que ce n'était pas l'heure de sa garde, et j'avais dans l'intention de partir directement pour retrouver ma famille avant d'aller voir Isabella, mais quand je passai la porte, l'attention se porta sur moi.

De nombreux médecins me demandèrent par quel miracle j'étais en vie, mais avant que j'ai pu leur répondre, le docteur Vauchel me faisait venir dans son bureau.

« Docteur Cullen, c'est un soulagement et un plaisir de voir que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, et vivant qui plus est ! » S'exclama-t-il en tapotant mon dos avant de faire le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir.

« Comment cela ? » Demandai-je, jouant les ignorants.

« Le convoi dans lequel vous étiez a été bombardé à ce qu'il semble. Personne n'a survécu et nous étions tous fortement attristé d'apprendre votre disparition. Votre pauvre frère … » Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant la tête. « Mais notre chagrin à tous n'était rien en comparaison du désespoir de mademoiselle Swan. » Soupira-t-il en frottant son front.

« Isabella ? » Demandai-je en me redressant dans mon siège.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le passé, plus précisément deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait dû apprendre à Carlisle ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Dans le fond de la pièce, Isabella se tenait immobile, pâle, tremblante, et la voir comme ça me déchira le cœur de nouveau. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentis quand je la vis s'effondrer en hurlant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » M'enquis-je, anxieux d'avoir des nouvelles mais essayant d'agir comme si je n'étais au courant de rien.

« Fort mal, je le crains. Elle a té anéantie par la nouvelle et lorsqu'elle s'est enfin réveillée, des heures après son malaise, elle a refusé de parler ou même de manger. Elle était dans un total état catatonique et votre belle-sœur a refusé de la laisser rester ici ou retourner au couvent. » Expliqua-t-il.

Sachant cela, je me relevai sur mes pieds, prêt à quitter l'hôpital et retourner chez moi.

« Docteur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

« Mais … » Commença-t-il.

« Je vais me retirer et rejoindre ma famille. Je reviendrai au plus vite pour reprendre mon travail. » Dis-je en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Bien sûr docteur Cullen. » Acquiesça-t-il bien que je vis dans son esprit qu'il mourait d'envie de me demander ce qui expliquait ma survie.

Après un dernier signe de tête, je quittai son bureau, puis l'hôpital, dans un courant d'air. Une fois à l'extérieur, je couru à vitesse humaine pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur du village et la petite maison que nous occupions depuis des mois.

Courir aussi lentement était une vrai torture alors que, tout ce que je voulais faire, était la rejoindre au plus vite.

Quand j'arrivai assez prêt pour être entendu par Carlisle ou Esmé, je me mis à crier leur noms. Ils m'entendirent immédiatement, et dans la seconde suivante, Carlisle passa la porte. Ne captant aucun esprit dans cette zone isolée du village, je finis la distance à vitesse vampirique.

« Edward ! » Souffla Carlisle en ouvrant les bras pour m'offrir une étreinte.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demandai-je immédiatement. « J'ai tout vu dans l'esprit du docteur Vauchel. »

Il soupira et abaissa les bras avant de me faire signe d'entrer. La petite maison n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce si ce n'est l'odeur de soupe qu'Esmé avait préparée pour tenter de la faire manger. Ce qui différait aussi de la dernière fois où j'avais été ici, c'était l'odeur d'Isabella et le bruit des battements de son cœur.

En quelques secondes seulement, je sondai l'esprit des membres de ma famille et appris ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Comme l'avait dit le docteur Vauchel, Isabella s'était réveillée la veille au matin et n'avait pas bougé depuis, restant en boule sur leur lit, enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture, soit éveillée et ses yeux fixés dans le vide, soit endormie et ses cris rythmant ses cauchemars.

Carlisle l'avait auscultée et elle n'avait rien physiquement, elle était dans cet état uniquement à cause de son désespoir. D'abord parce que j'étais partis, et ensuite parce qu'elle m'avait cru mort alors qu'Esmé lui avait promis que je reviendrai.

L'épouse de Carlisle émergea de leur chambre et vint me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle comme l'aurait fait une mère.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. » Dit-elle tout fort pour renforcer ses pensées qui rejouaient sa conversation avec Isabella.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir. » Dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte.

« Non. » Me stoppa Esmé en se plaçant sur mon chemin. « Je t'interdis d'y aller tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis que tu va rester. » Expliqua-t-elle devant mon regard interrogatif. « Je refuse que tu la réconfortes si c'est pour la briser à nouveau quand tu auras décidé que tu es trop lâche pour être heureux. »

« Esmé. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, énervé qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

_« Elle a raison Edward. Ça la détruirait totalement si tu lui refaisais ça. » _Pensa Carlisle, appuyant son épouse.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne sa transformation. » Commençai-je en fixant les deux vampires face à moi. « Mais je me suis juré de ne plus la laisser à nouveau. »

« Alors va vite et ramène-la nous. » Souffla Esmé en souriant et en s'écartant de ma route.

D'un pas rapide, mais humain, je rejoignis la pièce adjacente.

Comme je l'avais vu dans leur esprits, Isabella était là, allongée en boule, son regard fixé dans le vide et son visage inexpressif. Bien que la voir comme ça était douloureux, c'était toujours préférable aux traits déchirés qu'elle portait quand elle avait apprit la nouvelle de ma « mort ».

« Isabella. » Appelai-je et elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Je m'assis au sol, amenant mes yeux à la hauteur des siens mais elle ne réagit pas davantage. A cet instant plus que jamais, j'aurai voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit afin de pouvoir agir pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Après quelques secondes pourtant, ses yeux s'embuèrent avant que les larmes ne débordent et coulent lentement le long de ses joues.

Lâche à nouveau, ne voulant pas la voir pleurer, je me relevai et m'éloignai vers la porte pour retrouver Esmé et Carlisle qui se trouvaient dans l'entrebâillement.

« Edward … » Appela-t-elle dans un chuchotis éraillé que je n'aurai jamais entendu si je n'avais pas été un vampire.

Immédiatement je me retournai et m'accroupis auprès d'elle. Sa main était tendue dans l'air, resserrant sa prise sur le vide comme si elle attrapait un objet imaginaire.

« Isabella. » Soufflai-je alors que j'entendis ma famille quitter la pièce puis la maison pour nous laisser seuls.

« Edward. » Répéta-t-elle, sa voix plus forte mais toujours aussi cassée par les sanglots.

« Je suis là ma Bella. Reviens-moi mon amour. Reviens-moi, regarde-moi je suis juste là. » L'encourageai-je alors que je refermai une de me mains sur la sienne et que l'autre alla se poser sur sa joue, écartant les cheveux de son visage et essuyant ses larmes de mon pouce.

Le contact sembla la faire réagir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et elle les tourna vers moi, les fixant sur mon visage, balayant mes traits avec curiosité.

« Est-ce que je suis morte moi aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses adorables sourcils.

« Non. » Souris-je. « Tu es bien vivante et il ne t'arrivera plus rien tant que je serai là. »

« Edward. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. « Tu es là ? Ils ont dis que tu étais mort … tu n'es pas mort. » Souffla-t-elle, ses larmes redoublant.

Si j'étais mort, mais pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait. Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir davantage mais je ne pouvais pas non plus dévoiler mon secret. J'étais mort mais j'étais là, c'était ce qui comptait.

« Je suis là Bella, je ne te quitte plus mon ange. » Promis-je avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

J'inspirai fortement, m'imprégnant de son odeur qui me brûla la gorge mais réchauffa mon cœur. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa lorsque je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de ma nuque et ses mains s'agripper, l'une au dos de ma chemise, l'autre à mes cheveux ébouriffés. Je l'entendis répéter mon nom encore et encore et voulu me reculer pour regarder son visage mais sa prise se resserra sur moi.

Sa force par rapport à la mienne était dérisoire et j'aurais pu sans soucis m'éloigner d'elle, mais je sentais qu'elle me maintenait de toutes ses forces et je ne voulais plus que faire tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, je la soulevai et m'installai de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit plus pliée en deux mais confortablement installée. La maintenant dans mes bras, je la recouvris de l'épaisse couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit et commençai à la bercer doucement.

Lorsque, finalement, ses larmes et sanglots se calmèrent, je la sentis retirer son visage du creux de mon cou et me tournai vers elle. Ses yeux fixant les miens, elle releva doucement une main qui dessina mes traits avec précision avant de se poser sur ma joue. Son visage s'approcha du mien, et j'accueillis son baiser.

*** Je sais que le changement d'Edward a normalement lieu en 1917 mais j'ai changé ce détails !**_

* * *

_

_**Voilà un très long chapitre qui sort de l'ordinaire puisqu'il est écrit du point de vue d'Edward. Et en plus de ça il est deux fois plus long qu'un chapitre normal. J'espère vraiment que vous aurez apprécié car c'était difficile à écrire, j'avais tendance à oublier le pouvoir d'Edward à lire dans les pensées et j'ai dû reprendre certains passages plusieurs fois.**_

_**Maintenant une petite annonce. Après un long chapitre comme celui-ci qui se fini sur une note joyeuse, je pense vous avoir contentés alors je me permet de prendre un petit congés. Je ne sais pas exactement quand sera là le prochain chapitre. Peut-être dimanche prochain si j'ai le temps mais au plus tard, il sera en ligne le dimanche 2 mai.**_

_**J'ai d'autres examens à réviser, sans parler des devoirs à rendre, et Pour de Faux à faire avancer (car cette fiction là a une date limite de parution !)**_

_**J'espère que vous me comprendrez ...**_


	23. Laisser le temps faire son oeuvre

_Bonsoir ... comment ça va ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Non parce que j'ai de solides raisons pour me justifier !!!_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Comme je vous l'avais dis, et comme certains d'entre vous j'en suis certaine, je suis entrée en période d'examens. Je continues à avoir certains cours, tout en révisant pendant mon temps libre, alors quand je m'accorde une pause je n'ai pas franchement très envie d'écrire. En plus de ça, ce chapitre était un de transition, pas très passionnant à écrire, alors forcément ça n'aide pas la motivation. Quoi qu'il en soit le voici, cours certes, avec trois jours de retard c'est vrai aussi, mais le voilà !_

_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent et merci à _flora, sylvie anne, momo61340, Tidinette, Lill, petitefille dusud, evid3n-ce, clzmznce, halay, Océania, Selsynn_ (c'est vrai que l'écriture est simple, c'est le langage un peu soutenu qui trompe son monde lol), _Nonnie _et_ Laurie_ !_

_Maintenant pour répondre à des questions qui sont revenus dans les reviews :_

_- Il est fort possible qu'il y ait **un nouveau POV d'Edward** d'ici quelques chapitres, rien n'est encore fixé définitivement._

_- J'ai changé la date de **la transformation d'Edward** par souci de cohérence. Dans cette histoire, c'est sensé être un médecin, et être médecin à 17 ans ça fait un peu jeune. Edward doit donc être plus vieux, mais pas nécessairement de beaucoup, encore à l'époque il n'y avait pas besoin de longues études. J'aurai pu changer sa date de naissance mais je pense que l'époque à laquelle il a vécu a fait qu'il est l'homme (ou plutôt le vampire) qu'il est maintenant. Trois ans ne changent pas grand chose vous allez me dire, mais j'ai pris en compte le fait que s'il avait eut l'âge, Edward serait parti faire la guerre en 14-18 (c'est SM qui l'a dit, pas moi ... enfin il me semble, les fictions que je lis commencent à m'embrouiller l'esprit)._

_Là dessus j'ajoute trois infos et ensuite je vous laisse à la lecture :_

_- J'ai créé **un blog** (pour remplacer le forum qui ne marchait pas du tout) pour mettre tout ce qui a un lien avec mes fictions (images, musique, liens, teasers, infos ...) le lien est sur ma page de profil_

http://ff-twilight-pichou1490(.)blogspot(.)com/

_- Il ne reste **plus que 4 chapitres** et surement 1 épilogue avant que cette histoire ne se termine._

_- le chapitre 3 de **Pour de Faux** a été mis en ligne pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu !_

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 23 -**

**- Laisser le temps faire son œuvre -**

En une seule journée, en une seule seconde même, ma vie avait changée du tout au tout. Du moins j'avais l'impression que tout avait basculé dans ce court laps de temps, mais en vérité, ce grand changement découlait d'une succession d'évènements. Je ne pouvais même pas dire quand exactement tout avait commencé. À l'arrivée des Cullen ? À mon arrivée à l'hôpital ? Au début de cette guerre ? À la rencontre de mes parents ? J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question que je me posais, et en y réfléchissant bien, je me moquais de la réponse, l'important étant que les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui.

Au départ d'Edward, j'étais entrée dans un tourbillon dépressif, mon état s'aggravant un peu plus à chaque instant jusqu'au coup fatal. J'avais cru mourir avec lui lorsque j'étais tombée inconsciente. Je me rappelais à peine des moments entre mon réveil « médical » et mon réveil « total » comme les appelait Carlisle.

Même lorsque mon corps avait joué le jeu et avait recommencé à fonctionner normalement, mon esprit était resté renfermé sur lui-même, me laissant me noyer seule dans mon chagrin.

Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de comment j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'Edward était revenu. Sans doutes encore un coup tordu de mon esprit. Mais le principal était qu'il soit là et qu'il reste.

Les dix dernières semaines avaient été les plus heureuses de mon existence ! Encore plus heureuses que mon enfance avec mes parents quand la guerre ne grondait pas encore, plus heureuse aussi que les quelques mois précédents durant lesquels j'avais fais la connaissance d'Edward.

Depuis dix semaines, nous passions autant de temps que nous le pouvions ensembles, échangeant davantage, apprenant encore plus sur la personnalité et les passions de chacun, nous aimant tout simplement.

Ma rémission avait été quasiment immédiate à partir du moment où j'avais accepté le fait qu'Edward était bel et bien rentré, et qu'il était là pour rester. La partie de moi qui avait explosée lorsque je l'avais cru mort s'était rabibochée instantanément à la seconde où j'avais entendu ses paroles réconfortantes. Être dans ses bras avait aussitôt réchauffé mon âme. L'embrasser avait pansé mes plaies béantes. Et depuis, chaque seconde m'apportait un peu plus d'assurance et de réconfort.

J'étais restée seulement deux jours chez les Cullen, le temps que tous trois s'assurent que mon corps reprenait bien les forces dont je l'avais privé les jours précédents. La tâche s'avéra plutôt facile à partir du moment où je recommençai à manger et dormir normalement.

Mon esprit, lui, eut quelques difficultés de plus. A chaque départ d'Edward, je faisais une crise de panique, bien qu'il m'ait promit de ne plus me quitter. Il fallait son affection, ainsi que la patience d'Esmé, pour me calmer et me réconforter, et en effet, il revenait à chaque fois.

Deux longues semaines s'étaient montrées nécessaires pour voir disparaitre cette réaction. Ça et les nombreuses modifications que j'avais apportées à ma vie.

Négocier avec Edward s'était montré une tâche ardue, mais j'avais plutôt bien réussi à le faire plier à mes envies car il savait qu'en acceptant, il me ferait plaisir.

Selon lui, et je dois avouer qu'il avait en partie raison, vivre chez les Cullen même avec le chaperonnage de Carlisle et Esmé n'était pas une chose correcte et respectable. J'étais donc repartie au couvent une fois remise sur pied, et me contentais du temps passé ensembles à l'hôpital.

Mais là encore je n'étais pas satisfaite. Nous ne nous voyions que quelques heures, ayant seulement une garde en commun par jour. J'avais donc discuté avec le docteur Vauchel, ne passant même pas par l'infirmière en chef, pour avoir le droit d'effectuer deux gardes consécutives. Je devais être sacrément misérable à ses yeux car il avait accepté sans broncher, contrairement à Edward qui trouvait ce rythme trop fatigant pour moi. Il avait tout de même accepté à condition que je m'accorde un jour de repos par semaine. Les autres infirmières le faisaient mais, jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que de les passer à l'hôpital alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'un congés. A présent, je visitais Esmé Cullen chaque dimanche et nous passions la journée en tête à tête dans la petite maison à l'extérieur du village.

Tout ce romantisme et ces histoires de couples étaient très nouveaux pour moi autant que pour lui, et nous avions parfois du mal à agir en fonction de notre nouvelle relation. Il était dorénavant notoire que le jeune docteur Cullen et la petite infirmière Swan entretenaient une relation amoureuse, et Edward prenait bien garde à ce que nos échanges ne puissent être critiqués. Il faisait même un peu trop attention à mon goût.

Je n'étais pas une jeune fille extravertie ou farfelue, loin de là même, et j'avais toujours fais attention de respecter les convenances, cela d'autant plus depuis que j'étais seule et que mes parents n'étaient plus là pour me conseiller sur ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas ; mais la réserve d'Edward ne connaissait pas de limite.

Il gardait toujours une distance polie entre nous. Les seuls contacts que j'avais avec sa peau étaient lorsqu'il prenait ma main - brièvement bien sur - et quand il embrassait mon front pour me dire au revoir.

Chaque soir, Edward me raccompagnait jusqu'au couvent à la fin de notre longue et épuisante garde commune. Nous marchions en discutant silencieusement dans la nuit, et je finissais souvent nichée au creux de son bras, soit pour me protéger du froid, soit parce qu'il me portait à moitié quand mes pieds commençaient à me faire souffrir.

Lorsque j'étais fatiguée avant même de quitter l'hôpital, il empruntait une bicyclette et m'asseyait dessus afin de me ramener plus rapidement et que je sois plus vite au lit. Bien que j'affectionne ces moments pendant lesquels je pouvais me caler contre son torse, je préférais rentrer à pieds. C'était certes plus fatigant, mais nous passions plus de temps ensembles et nous discutions. Edward semblait lui aussi ne pas aimer cette bicyclette, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

Il y avait un point qui me chagrinait. Malgré toute l'affection et l'amour qu'Edward me portait - là-dessus je ne doutais point - notre couple était loin de ressembler à ceux qui nous entouraient.

Charlotte me racontait chaque jour comment évoluait sa relation avec son lieutenant, comment il la prenait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, comment il l'embrassait passionnément avant de la laisser partir … et moi je voyais comment tout cela était différent de ce que j'avais avec Edward.

Il ne m'avait embrassée qu'une seule fois depuis notre premier baiser, le jour de la saint Valentin, et cela uniquement car les soldats blessés l'avaient taquiné.

_« Come on Doc ! Kiss your girl or I'll do it for you ! It's such a shame to let those lips all alone … »_

_(Allez doc' ! Embrassez votre demoiselle ou je le ferai pour vous ! C'est une telle honte de laisser ces lèvres complètement seules …)_

C'était davantage un acte possessif qu'une preuve d'amour, mais je m'en étais contentée car je savais que, malgré tout, ses sentiments étaient réels. S'ils ne l'étaient pas, Edward n'aurait eut aucune raison de revenir, et surtout de rester.

N'ayant personne d'autre avec qui partager mes troubles, je décidai d'en parler avec Esmé lors de notre rencontre hebdomadaire. Je ne pensais pas que Charlotte pourrait m'apporter les réponses dont j'avais besoin.

« Ce qu'il faut comprendre Isabella, c'est qu'Edward est différent des autres jeunes hommes de son âge. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi démonstratif que ce que te racontent tes amies, mais tu ne dois pas douter qu'il t'aime. Il te l'a dit, non ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules. « Oui il me l'a dit. Une fois … » Marmonnai-je. « Mais il est toujours si distant dans ses actions, il agit comme si rien n'avait changé … »

« Edward est très conservateur. Je pense que, pour lui, tant que vous n'êtes pas fiancés c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. »

Ma tête se releva brusquement lorsqu'elle parla de fiançailles, surprise.

« Nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet … » Bégayai-je, gênée.

« Isabella … » Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de moi pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. « Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à vivre pour toi et que tu es pleine d'incertitudes, mais il faut que tu te montres patiente. »

« Jusqu'à quand ?! » M'exclamai-je un peu pétulante.

« Souviens-toi qu'Edward a eut beaucoup de mal à se rapprocher de toi et à laisser évoluer votre relation. Les raisons qui le retenaient sont toujours d'actualité mais il cède un peu plus chaque jour, d'abord en devenant un simple ami, puis en s'autorisant à t'aimer. Il est même revenu alors qu'il avait décidé de partir ! Si ce n'est pas une preuve de son attachement … » Raisonna-t-elle.

« Je ne doute pas de son attachement ou de ses sentiments. Ca peut paraitre prétentieux mais je sais qu'il m'aime. Je … j'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose chez moi ne va pas et qu'il n'a pas envie que nous soyons un jeune couple amoureux 'normal'. » Grimaçai-je.

« Rien ne cloche chez toi Isabella. » Me rassura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler des raisons qui font qu'Edward est comme il est … et je peux comprendre, en partie, qu'il ait des réserves quant à partager ces raisons avec toi ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est une chose avec laquelle il a du mal parfois, et ça a une telle influence sur sa vie quotidienne … » Laissa-t-elle trainer, chagrinée. « Il t'aime et c'est tout ce que tu dois garder en tête, Isabella. »

« Lui laisser du temps ? » Demandai-je, répétant ses propos.

« Exactement. » Acquiesça-t-elle en serrant brièvement mes mains. « Lui laisser le temps d'être à l'aise et tout finira par s'arranger. » Sourit-elle.

Je n'avais pas forcément eu de réponses à mes questions, mais au moins j'avais la quasi certitude qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire si ce n'était attendre.

La vie que je menais n'étais pas si mal et j'avais Edward auprès de moi qui avait promis de ne pas m'abandonner … le temps ferait son œuvre.

* * *

**_Cours chapitre de transition comme je l'ai dis en haut (lisez mes notes d'auteur ça peut être important parfois)._**

**_Le prochain chapitre arrivera ... quand il arrivera. Je ne peux pas donner de date exact mais je mettrai des infos sur le blog !_**


	24. Prendre la fuite

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Non, en fait il a été écris plutôt vite à partir du moment où j'ai eu du temps ... Enfin, en tous cas je vous demande de m'excuser, même si je vous avez prévenus ! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve envers mes autres obligations !**_

**_Un grand merci pour vos rerviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci à_ Marie, Lise, clzmznce, halay, Lill, flora, Océania, evid3n-ce, sandrine, petitefilledusud _et_ Laurie _pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !

* * *

_**

**Quelques infos :**

**- Je vous rappelle qu'il existe un blog sur lequel je poste des teasers, des infos, et tout ce qui est relié aux fictions. Le lien est sur ma page de profil !**

**- Le chapitre 4 de _Pour de Faux_ a été mis en ligne !**

**- J'ai lancé un projet d'écriture. Certains auront déjà reçu un message mais vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux pas contacter tout le monde ... En tous cas, tout le monde est chaleureusement convié, vous trouverez un lien pour "_le mot du mois_" sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture ...

* * *

**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 24 -**

**- Prendre la fuite -**

Lorsque je m'étais résolue à suivre les conseils d'Esmé, je n'avais pas imaginé que le temps passerait si vite, ni-même que les évènements soient aussi bouleversants …

Après ma conversation avec sa belle-sœur, il me sembla qu'Edward tenta de se montrer plus proche et affectif. Il changea d'abord son comportement à l'hôpital, passant plus de temps avec moi lorsque nous avions du temps libre, ou m'envoyant des sourires charmeurs lorsque nous travaillions dans la même pièce. Ces sourires étaient d'ailleurs la cause d'une grande jalousie de la part des autres infirmières, nombreuses étaient celles qui avaient dit à Charlotte qu'elles tueraient pour recevoir ce sourire.

Ce genre de propos déclenchait chez moi une possessivité monstre. Je n'étais pas jalouse, non, car je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Edward ne portait d'intérêt particulier qu'à moi, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une infirmière il s'arrangeait généralement pour que ce soit moi, et puis, la jalousie sous-entendait un manque de confiance et j'avais totalement confiance en Edward.

La possessivité par contre, était un sentiment très différent. Il était à moi et je ne le laisserai à personne d'autre sans me battre bec et ongles ! Peut-être avais-je confiance en Edward, mais je savais aussi jusqu'où certaines étaient prêtes à aller …

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les blâmer. Avec la guerre, toutes les jeunes filles se retrouvaient dans le même bateau. Celles dont le fiancé ou le jeune époux reviendrait étaient tranquilles, celles qui pleureraient leur amour devraient laisser passer quelque temps avant de pouvoir partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle présence masculine - autant pour faire leur deuil que pour respecter les convenances et éviter les ragots - et enfin, celles qui étaient complètement célibataires devaient se battre et prier fort pour trouver un homme qui leur éviterait de finir vieille fille. Un spécimen comme Edward, jeune, beau, et médecin qui plus est, était très rare donc prisé.

En dehors de l'hôpital aussi son comportement changea. Il se montrait moins distant lorsqu'il me raccompagnait le soir et ne se tendait plus quand je me blottissais contre lui. Mais ce que j'appréciais le plus avec le nouvel Edward, c'était ce court moment, ces quelques secondes de pur bonheur juste avant que je ne passe la porte du couvent.

Durant la première semaine, il avait changé son habitude de m'embrasser sur le front pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue à la place. Il s'attardait de plus en plus jusqu'au jour où il plongea directement sur mes lèvres. Le contact fut bref, tellement bref que je cru même l'avoir imaginé, mais c'était déjà ça. Et avec le temps, comme pour ses baisers sur ma joue, la durée du baiser augmenta.

Rien d'extravagant ceci dit, même après deux semaines d'expérience, nous étions encore loin des étreintes passionnées de Charlotte et de son lieutenant, et je savais qu'il faudrait bien plus de temps à Edward pour que nous en arrivions là. Mais je ne le brusquais pas et le laissais aller à son rythme, j'étais consciente des efforts qu'il faisait pour moi et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante.

Environ un mois après ma conversation à cœur ouvert avec Esmé, je me retrouvai de nouveau avec elle pour notre dimanche en tête à tête. Nous étions le jour de Pâques et Esmé avait fait un effort culinaire. C'était la guerre et nous n'avions pas grand-chose question rationnement, c'était la même chose pour tout le monde, mais lors des jours de fête, chacun essayait de faire un effort.

« Sers-toi ! » M'encouragea Esmé lorsque nous passâmes à table. « Prends ce que tu préfères. » Insista-t-elle quand elle me vit lorgner sur la petite côte d'agneau au centre de la table.

« On peut partager, je ne suis pas obligée de tout garder pour moi. » Contrai-je poliment.

« Sers-toi Isabella, je ne mange pas de viande. Jamais. »Précisa-t-elle quand elle vit que je m'apprêtais à répliquer encore.

« Très bien … » Cédai-je avant de me servir.

Je remplis mon assiette de quelques légumes et de la pièce de viande, me sentant tout de même un peu coupable devant la maigre part qui jonchait l'assiette de ma voisine de table.

« Vous ne mangez pas plus ? » M'enquis-je.

« J'ai picoré dans les plats tout en cuisinant, je n'ai plus très faim. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Et effectivement, elle ne mangea pas énormément et tritura ses légumes sans entrain. Mais je n'étais plus tellement surprise maintenant, j'avais vite appris qu'Esmé Cullen n'était pas une grosse mangeuse.

Pour le dessert, elle avait trouvé une poignée de fraises qu'elle me laissa entièrement, prétextant être allergique aux fruits rouges. Je n'étais pas dupe et ça me dérangeait atrocement, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus pointer du doigt son sacrifice. J'étais dans sa maison, et si madame Cullen voulait que les choses se passent ainsi, je n'avais rien à redire.

Je sirotais une tasse de thé près d'Esmé qui brodait, discutant de sujets légers. Dès que nous le pouvions, nous essayions un instant d'oublier la guerre, bien que toutes les informations que nous pouvions trouver indiquaient que la fin des combats était plus proche que jamais. Cette nouvelle me réjouissait et m'inquiétait à la fois.

Ma vie allait pouvoir redevenir normale, ou du moins aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être après tous les drames qui m'étaient tombés dessus. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Je n'avais plus mes parents, aucun bien, et une fois que la guerre serait terminée, on n'aurait plus besoin d'autant d'infirmières, surtout pas d'infirmières non qualifiées qui ne supportent pas la vue du sang.

Je n'avais aucune garantie concernant ma vie avec Edward. Il m'avait promis de ne plus partir mais jusqu'où cette promesse allait-elle ? Comprenait-elle aussi le temps d'après guerre ? Ne rentreraient-ils pas aux États-Unis ? Les y suivrai-je ?

Cette dernière question avait trouvé réponses dans les secondes suivant son apparition dans mon esprit. Je n'avais rien ni personne me retenant ici en France, et, si on m'en faisait la proposition, je l'accepterais dans l'instant. Je voulais rester avec Edward.

Nous parlions du retour des beaux jours et je proposais une ballade dans les alentours lorsqu'Esmé se tendit, abandonnant son ouvrage et se dressant droite comme un 'i' dans son fauteuil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » M'enquis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, tournant légèrement sa tête, le visage concentré et les traits tirés, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. Je tendis l'oreille à mon tour mais n'entendis rien, du moins rien qui puisse attirer ainsi son attention.

Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur elle, je vis un éclair de panique frapper ses traits et je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà debout, sa broderie oubliée, s'approchant de moi à grands pas.

« Il faut que nous partions Isabella. » Dit-elle en me débarrassant de ma tasse encore à moitié pleine.

« Mais … »

« Tout de suite ! » Insista-t-elle fermement en me tirant par les mains pour me mettre debout.

Je la fixai les yeux grand ouverts, intriguée par ce brusque changement de comportement, alors qu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel voilé.

« Si on attend une petite heure, les nuages seront partis et on aura un beau ciel bleu. » Tentai-je, pensant qu'elle voulait aller faire cette ballade que je venais de proposer.

« Non, les nuages sont très bien. » Dit-elle, son enthousiasme habituel ne raisonnant pas dans sa voix. « Isabella ce n'est pas une promenade de santé. » Continua-t-elle en m'entrainant dehors. « Le temps n'est pas aux questions ni aux explications. Fais ce que je te dis et tu auras des réponses plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous devons aller au plus vite à l'hôpital retrouver Carlisle et Edward. »

Et la dessus, elle s'abaissa légèrement et passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mes épaules, me soulevant comme si je ne pesais rien.

Je la fixai, ébahie et intriguée, prête à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Elle était plus petite que moi et de faible corpulence !

Mais cette question mourût dans ma gorge lorsqu'elle commença à courir. Vite. Et par vite, je ne veux pas dire vite comme les champions Olympiques dont la radio nous racontait les prouesses, non, par vite j'entends rapide comme un train et peut-être même plus encore !

J'étais abasourdie, me demandant même si je ne m'étais pas endormie et étais en train de tout rêver.

« Ils vont trop vite. » L'entendis-je marmonner et je me tournai vers elle pour la voir jeter des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

Me tournant à mon tour, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de son étreinte, je regardai au loin mais ne vis rien d'autre que des champs à perte de vue.

Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Qui allait trop vite ? Qui lui faisait peur ainsi ?

Il m'avait pourtant semblé que sortir seule en ces temps de guerre ne l'effrayait pas, que croiser d'hypothétiques soldats Allemands était le cadet de ses soucis, mais là, elle était complètement paniquée.

C'était un mystère de plus qui venait s'ajouter aux nombreuses questions qui me tournaient dans la tête depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, à peine une minute plus tôt.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était partie, Esmé stoppa sa course et me reposa sur mes pieds.

« Cours le plus vite que tu peux et vas rejoindre Carlisle et Edward ! » Me cria-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Je la vis se retourner pour faire face au danger qui nous menaçait mais ne m'attardai pas plus, obéissant sans réfléchir. Elle avait dit que les réponses viendraient plus tard, pour le moment, il nous fallait préserver nos vies.

Je me mis donc à courir, le sol irrégulier sous mes pieds, priant pour ne pas tomber et rejoindre l'hôpital au plus vite afin de prévenir quelqu'un qui puisse aller aider Esmé.

Mais j'eus à peine effectué trente mètres que le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de moi.

En l'espace d'une seconde, j'entendis hurler, grogner, et un poids me tomba sur les épaules, me plaquant au sol.

Je ne sentis pas les blessures du choc, toutes anesthésiées par la brûlure vive qui me prit à l'épaule.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre court mais je ne peux pas vous donner tout d'un coup non plus !**

**Alors maintenant j'attends vos théories ...**

_**Bon courage pour les bachoteurs et bachoteuses :)**_

**Et merci à ma sœur d'avoir mis le chapitre en ligne ... sans quoi vous attendiez dis jours de plus !**_**  
**_


	25. Changement

_**Je rentre tout juste et, la première chose que je fais (après avoir souhaité une bonne fête à ma maman et dégusté mon ile flottante) c'est vous mettre ce chapitre que j'ai écris dans le train au milieu des Perpignanais déçus ... **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, particulièrement à **_**Myrddheen, evid3n-ce, Nonni, Océania, halay, laurie, sandrine, Lill _et _petitefilledusud**_** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !**_

_**J'ai réussi mes exams ! La moyenne, partout, année validée ... j'ai juste pas de note en histoire donc faut que j'y retourner mardi ...**_

* * *

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 25 -**

**- Changement -**

Ces dimanche après-midis avec Isabella m'étaient devenus très chers. Non seulement j'appréciais sa présence, mais c'était aussi une preuve pour moi que je succédais dans le mode de vie que j'avais choisis.

Carlisle et Edward m'avaient toujours surprotégée depuis ma transformation, me maintenant à l'écart de toute tentation. Et si leur idée était de m'éviter l'échec, le but principal était de protéger les autres, les humains. Qu'ils me fassent autant confiance avec la vie d'Isabella était pour moi plus que valorisant et je voulais plus que tout leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en moi et en mes capacités à résister au sang humain.

C'est pourquoi, plus que jamais, mon instinct protecteur se manifesta lorsque je sentis la présence de vampires qui n'étaient pas mes hommes.

En l'espace d'une seconde, mon soucis principal passa de « comment trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à sortir ? » à « comment rejoindre les autres au plus vite et mettre Isabella en sureté ? ». Je ne savais pas quelles étaient les intentions de ces nomades mais une chose était certaine, s'ils se montraient hostiles, je ne pourrai pas les affronter seuls.

Heureusement pour moi, le ciel était partiellement couvert, évitant les grosses expositions de brillance, et si quelques éclats faisaient surface aux yeux d'Isabella, ça ne serait rien comparé à la démonstration de force et de vitesse à laquelle j'étais forcée de me soumettre.

Les vampires ont certes plus de force et de vélocité que les humains, mais je restais avant tout une femme menue, et porter le corps d'Isabella me ralentissait légèrement, me faisant perdre une précieuse avance sur mes poursuivants. Ils avaient dû sentir l'odeur de son sang en se rapprochant de la maison et s'étaient surement mis à sa poursuite, l'instinct prenant le dessus.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été assez près pour être dans mon champ de vision, j'avais pris connaissance des détails de la situation. Ils étaient deux, une homme et une femme. Elle était plutôt menue elle aussi, bien que semblant plus petite que moi, et était aisément distancée par son compagnon, un homme d'une stature relativement imposante, proche de celle de Carlisle. Il courait assez vite, bien que pas autant qu'Edward, mais l'envie d'atteindre sa proie semblait lui donner des ailes.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne parviendrai jamais à les semer, ou même à atteindre mon but, avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent, je su que la meilleure solution était de laisser continuer Isabella et de tenter de la défendre en retenant les deux autres.

« Cours le plus vite que tu peux et vas rejoindre Carlisle et Edward ! » Criai-je avant de me retourner, soulagée d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans la direction opposée..

Mais déjà le mâle était à quelques mètres à peine. Prête à bondir, je me jetai sur lui, m'attendant à ce que la collision de nos corps le stoppe dans son élan, mais il me dégagea de sa trajectoire d'un simple coup de bras, me renvoyant au sol.

J'eus à peine le temps de me tourner vers Isabella qu'il lui tombait dessus, son visage niché sous l'imposante chevelure brune.

« NON ! » Hurlai-je en même temps que l'autre femelle.

« JASPER ! » Appela-t-elle en arrivant à notre niveau.

Je me relevai immédiatement, ne comptant pas la laisser passer elle aussi. Deux vampires viendraient rapidement à bout de la faible jeune fille.

Je grognai contre elle et elle s'arrêta net, levant ses mains dans un geste de reddition.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer. » Plaida-t-elle. « Il faut que j'arrête Jasper au plus vite sinon nous ne pourrons jamais sauver Isabella. »

Je fus surprise qu'elle connaisse son nom et me redressai brusquement, abandonnant ma posture défensive.

« Edward a entendu vos pensées Esmé, il arrive avec Carlisle mais il faut que vous me laissiez éloigner Jasper avant qu'il ne la draine entièrement. » Continua-t-elle à vitesse vampirique.

Qui quelle soit, cette femme connaissait notre famille. Plus encore, elle était au courant du don d'Edward. Elle semblait sincère et ce qu'elle disait était vrai, si son compagnon continuait à la vider de son sang, il n'y aurait bientôt plus une chance de sauver Isabella.

Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de notre conversation, et j'acceptai de la laisser passer. Avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche ou hocher la tête, elle partit en courant et sauta sur le dos de son compagnon.

« Jasper tu dois la lâcher. Laisse-la, contrôle-toi. » Dit-elle à son oreille tout en tirant sur ses épaules pour le détacher d'Isabella.

Énervé, il releva la tête et tourna le visage vers elle en grognant durement. Et même si sa prise était toujours ferme sur le corps d'Isabella, j'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit plus en train de boire.

« Jasper regarde-moi. » Reprit la petite en lui agrippant le visage. « Bloque ta respiration. Tu ne peux pas la tuer. C'est l'âme sœur d'Edward. Il te tuera si tu la vides de son sang et je ne peux pas rester sans toi. Laisse-la Jasper, pour moi je t'en prie. » Plaida-t-elle.

Si je n'avais pas moi-même connu la puissance de l'amour entre deux âmes sœurs, j'aurais été persuadée que son discours ne servait à rien, mais je fus grandement soulagée de voir que ces deux là partageaient le même genre de relations que Carlisle et moi.

Jasper retira brusquement ses mains, laissant retomber le corps d'Isabella au sol. Je me précipitai à ses côtés alors qu'il fit un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Sa compagne le suivit, se positionnant en rempart entre le chasseur et sa proie, continuant à lui parler pour le calmer.

Bien que mon contrôle se soit grandement amélioré, spécialement depuis qu'Isabella était entrée dans nos vies, sentir son sang directement était une vrai torture et je fus obligée de bloquer ma respiration. L'épreuve ne dura pas car, déjà, j'entendais Carlisle et Edward courir vers nous. Je me tournai vers eux.

Jamais je n'avais vu Edward courir si vite bien qu'il soit particulièrement véloce, et il semblait hésitant, son regard passant du corps inerte d'Isabella au vampire qui l'avait attaquée.

Souhaitant l'aider dans son choix, je m'avançai vers lui, l'arrêtant à quelques mètres.

« Ne respire plus Edward. Je sais que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal mais ça serait une véritable torture pour toi. » Dis-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Laisse-moi passer Esmé. » Grogna-t-il en me poussant avec peu de retenue.

Carlisle était déjà agenouillé auprès d'elle et nous nous approchâmes à notre tour.

« Il a mordu l'épaule. » Constata-t-il. « Par chance il ne l'aura pas autant vidée que s'il avait touché l'artère. »

« Par chance ? » Grogna Edward.

« Oui. Dans son malheur, elle a eu de la chance. » Répliqua Carlisle en s'affairant autour d'Isabella.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. » Gémis-je, les larmes ne pouvant couler.

« Le temps n'est pas aux excuses ou aux explications. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Isabella. » Coupa mon époux avant qu'Edward n'ait pu répondre. « Il faut la ramener chez nous. Ils poseront trop de questions à l'hôpital. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à vivre cette vie Carlisle ! Je ne voulais pas la changer. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'éviter ça ? » Plaida Edward entre ses dents. « Ça peut fonctionner ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux après quelques secondes.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve. Ça pourrait aussi bien être inutile. » Répondit Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » M'enquis-je.

« Aspirer et retirer le venin qui circule dans son sang. » Me répondit Carlisle. « Mais ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner et seulement lui faire perdre davantage de sang. Edward, es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

« Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. Tu dois essayer Carlisle ! »

« Si ça doit être tenté, c'est toi qui le feras Edward. »

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien ! Mon contrôle n'est pas aussi fort que le tiens, surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella ! » S'énerva Edward.

« Je n'arrêterai pas la transformation. » Contra Carlisle d'un ton sans réplique. « Edward tu l'aimes comme j'aime Esmé, plus que ta propre vie, et c'est la seule solution. Nous l'aimons déjà comme une des nôtres, et si elle meurt, nous te perdrons toi en plus d'elle car tu ne pourras jamais survivre sans elle. Je me refuse à ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas la condamner ainsi ! » Ragea Edward. « Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité ? Elle ne sait rien de nous ! »

« Je prends le même risque qu'avec toi et Esmé. »

« Et regarde où ça nous a menés ! » Hurla Edward.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette vie, mais sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé Isabella. Votre amour ne vaut-il pas quelques années de ténèbres ? »

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le corps d'Isabella commença à s'agiter, tremblant violemment alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

« Ça brûle … je brûle. » Marmonna-t-elle à peine audiblement. « Edward … Ed … ward ! » Appela-t-elle de toutes ses maigres forces.

« Il faut sceller la plaie. Veux-tu que je le fasses ? » Demanda Carlisle.

Edward hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur elle et de lécher la morsure un air torturé sur le visage, le venin recouvrant la trace et empêchant le sang de continuer à s'échapper. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser de nouveau.

« Tu dois être là pour elle. » Chuchotai-je. « Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est votre amour, plus rien ne viendra se mettre en travers. » Tentai-je de la raisonner, mais je me stoppai quand il tourna sur moi son regard menaçant.

Mais son attention se tourna sur les deux autres vampires.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que … » Demanda-t-il, son regard interrogatif fixé sur la petite brune qui retenait toujours son compagnon par le bras.

« Elle nous connait. Elle sait comment nous nous appelons, qu'Edward lit dans les pensées. » Précisai-je à Carlisle. « Je ne sais pas comment mais elle sait tout ça. »

« Alice voit l'avenir. » Lâcha Edward.

« Pas exactement. Je vois des images d'un futur possible en fonction des décisions que les gens prennent. » Le corrigea-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté plus tôt alors ? » Hurla Edward en pointant Jasper du doigt.

« Je ne savais pas que Bella serait avec Esmé, quand nous l'avons sentie il a perdu le contrôle et je n'ai pas pu le stopper. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler Bella ! » Grogna-t-il, se redressant, sa carrure encore plus menaçante.

« Jasper, non ! » Lança Alice en le stoppant de nouveau alors qu'il grognait lui aussi, voulant défendre son âme sœur.

« Que nous voulez-vous ? » Demanda Carlisle, toujours près du corps d'Isabella.

« Je vous expliquerai tout mais nous devons amener Isabella ailleurs, quelqu'un va passer d'ici quelques minutes. »

Carlisle et Edward échangèrent un regard, prenant leur décision, et finalement, Edward acquiesça avec réticence.

« Non. Je vais la porter. » Déclara Edward d'un ton sans réplique.

« Es-tu sur que … » Commençai-je.

« Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Murmurai-je penaude.

« Alors n'en parlons plus et allons-y. » Dit-il avant de s'accroupir auprès d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

A peine une seconde plus tard, il partait en courant, plus rapide que jamais poussé par sa rage, Carlisle, les deux nomades et moi sur les talons.

* * *

_**Était-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Pas sur ... j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas en tous cas !**_


	26. Explications

_**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre qui a mit un certain temps à arriver et je suis encore une fois désolée. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais coupé mon chapitre trop tôt la semaine dernière et qu'il manquait un gros passage sur la trama que j'avais prévue. Donc vous venez de gagner un chapitre, même s'il n'est pas très long, il a son importance !**_

_**J'étais bien contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec l'identité de nos deux vampires et je vous remercie pour vos superbes reviews ! Merci à **_**Lill, Ocania, Laurie, flora, BonaVenture, halay, Nonni, Lise, Margaux-anna, sandrine, evid3n-ce**_** et **_**petitefilledusud**_** !**_

* * *

Vous remarquerez surement que j'ai de nouveau modifié plusieurs détails concernant l'histoire de nos vampires favoris, l'âge d'Alice et Jasper lors de leur transformations n'a néanmoins pas changé (contrairement à Edward et Bella).

* * *

Certains sont peut-être au courant mais je fais quand même ma pub ... le mot du mois à commencé ! Vous pourrez trouver les One-Shots écrits à cette adresse **(il y a aussi un lien sur mon profil)** :

**[http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Le_mot_du_mois_juin2010_Examen/81948/99/0/1/]**

Allez encourager les participants et n'hésitez pas à apporter votre contribution !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 26 -**

**- Explications -**

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, la porte grande ouverte témoignant de la précipitation dans laquelle Esmé et Isabella avaient quitté les lieux.

Sans perdre une seconde, Edward se dirigea vers la pièce sensée lui servir de chambre à coucher et en claqua la porte derrière lui. Nous l'entendions toujours se mouvoir mais c'était son moyen de demander un peu de solitude. Le vieux sommier craqua lorsqu'il déposa le corps inerte d'Isabella, puis couina de nouveau lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés. On entendit les draps bouger, frotter les uns contre les autres, Edward ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux la couvrir et protéger son faible corps d'humaine ou bien laisser l'air rafraichir les brûlures du venin.

Je reportai mon regard, jusque là fixé sur la porte, sur le reste de la pièce et de ses occupants. Esmé se tenait à mes côtés, rigide, sur la défensive, prête à bondir si un des deux nomades bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Face à nous, ceux que nous connaissions comme Alice et Jasper se tenaient droits et immobiles, sachant qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Nous étions en surnombre face à eux, et même s'ils avaient bu du sang humain qui leur procurait plus de forces, Edward avait suffisamment de rage en lui pour les détruire tous les deux tout seul.

Nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi, tous immobiles. Il fallait que nous en apprenions plus sur les raisons de leur présence. Et je voulais aussi aller voir comment se portait Isabella mais il était hors de question de laisser ma femme seule face à eux. Le seul moyen que j'avais était de me servir du pouvoir d'Edward.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de la couvrir, elle sent le venin la brûler, elle n'a pas froid et elle ne risque plus de tomber malade à présent._

Tout de suite, Edward stoppa la danse incertaine des draps et couvertures. Il les retira une dernière fois et se réinstalla sur le lit au plus près d'elle.

_Elle a encore suffisamment de sang en elle pour que la transformation s'effectue sans risques. Son pouls doit être normal, ou peut-être légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il s'accélèrera brutalement, alors le changement arrivera à sa fin. Le venin soignera tout sur son passage en s'installant dans ses veines, tu n'as pas à te soucier d'une quelconque blessure._

Après cela, nous n'entendîmes plus un bruit provenir de la chambre, si ce n'est les battements de cœur d'Isabella et sa respiration irrégulière. Je pouvais à présent tourner mon entière attention sur ces vampires inconnus, même si j'aurai préféré avoir l'aide d'Edward et de son pouvoir pour m'assurer de leur sincérité.

« Je n'ai pas la capacité de lire dans les esprits, alors je veux que tout soit dit. Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Dis-je d'un ton décidé mais pas hostile.

« Je m'appelle Alice. C'est tout ce que je sais, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine. J'ai commencé ma vie vampirique il y a environ trois mois avec cette capacité de voir une partie de l'avenir. Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je vois ce qu'il va se passer en fonction des choix qui sont faits. J'ai vu ma rencontre avec Jasper et l'ai provoquée, après ça, j'ai vu votre famille et votre mode de vie. Je ne veux pas tuer si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je veux pouvoir vivre une vie aussi normale que notre nature nous le permet. J'ai convaincu Jasper et nous avons décidé de vous rejoindre en France, avec la guerre, nous avons eu quelques difficultés à effectuer ce voyage, surtout entourés par autant d'humains. » Débita la jeune femme.

« Si vous nous avez vus, pourquoi être venus tout de même malgré la présence d'Isabella ? » M'enquis-je, essayant de la faire répondre aux questions que se posait Edward.

« J'ai du mal à voir son avenir, mes visions ne sont pas parfaites lorsqu'elle est concernée. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible ! Je n'y arrive que lorsqu'elle est proche. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Ça a surement un lien avec mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées. » Marmonna Edward depuis l'autre pièce.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je en tournant mon regard vers le mâle.

« Mon nom est Jasper Whitlock. Je suis né en 1844 à Houston au Texas et ai été mordu en 1863 à l'époque des guerres de vampires dans le sud des États-Unis. » Commença-t-il et j'acquiesçai, ayant entendu parler des évènements comme tous les vampires de cette époque. « Pendant longtemps j'ai combattu en tête des nouveaux nés avant de partir avec deux autres vampires nomades. J'étais seul lorsqu'Alice m'a trouvé et m'a parlé de votre mode de vie. »

« Et vous êtes prêt, vous aussi, à renoncer au sang humain ? » Demandai-je.

« De toute évidence, non ! » Grogna Edward.

« Je n'ai pas autant de facilité qu'Alice mais je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour rester avec elle. Et si cela signifie que je ne boirai plus de sang humain … soit. »

« Maintenant qu'il s'est rassasié du sang de ma Bella il peut bien essayer de nous faire croire ce qu'il veut ! »

« Edward … » Soupirai-je.

« Il y prend du plaisir ! Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! » Hurla-t-il en se relevant, mourant d'envie de nous rejoindre mais refusant à tout prix de quitter Isabella. « Ça te manquait toute cette souffrance … Sentir leur douleur quand tu les mords, quand tu les vides de leur sang, de leur vie. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, se tenant finalement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son corps faisant barrière pour protéger Isabella.

« Edward. » Répétai-je, tentant de le faire taire. Si ces deux là devaient se joindre à nous, il valait mieux éviter les conflits dès le début.

« Il ressent les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent, il peut même les influencer. Tu ne le sens pas essayer de me calmer depuis que j'ai ouvert cette porte ? Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Si tu crois pouvoir m'apprivoiser alors que tu es responsable de la mort de Bella … »

« Elle n'est pas morte Edward. » Tenta Esmé.

« Elle est morte entant qu'humaine ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de reprendre cette conversation. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant. » Le coupai-je.

Edward soupira, sa respiration saccadée bien que l'air ne lui soit plus nécessaire. Il tourna la tête vers le lit où reposait son aimée, puis de nouveau vers nous.

« Le contact avec notre peau glaciale l'apaise. Elle ressentait moins de douleur lorsque tu la portais tout à l'heure. » Déclara simplement Jasper.

Edward le fixa quelques instants - à peine une seconde en vérité mais suffisamment longtemps pour un échange entre deux vampires - puis se retira de nouveau dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le lit grinça encore et nous entendîmes des bruits de frottement pendant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, et de nouveau le silence.

« Sa transformation se passera parfaitement bien, les trois jours habituels. Et elle sera magnifique ! » S'enthousiasma Alice, la tension dans la pièce semblant ne pas l'affecter.

« Elle est déjà magnifique. » Grogna Edward.

« Certes. » Acquiesça-t-elle, ne se formalisant pas de la dureté de son ton.

« Vous comprendrez que, si vous vous joignez à nous, les humains devront être traités comme des égaux et non comme des hors-d'œuvre. »

« Tu comptes les accepter à bras ouverts dans notre famille après ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Edward, tu refusais peut-être de transformer Isabella mais penses-y. C'est surement ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux pour vous deux. »

« Il a détruit sa vie ! » Cria-t-il.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Attendons son réveil et voyons quelle sera sa réaction. » Tempéra Esmé.

« Nous attendrons trois jours pour évaluer les réactions d'Isabella entant que vampire nouveau né. Ensuite, entant que famille, nous déciderons tous ensembles si nous acceptons que vous vous joigniez à nous. » Déclarai-je avec sérieux. « Néanmoins, à la seconde où vous passerez cette porte, vous vous contenterez de sang animal sans quoi, vous le comprendrez bien, nous risquerions d'être découverts. »

« Nous ne toucherons aucun humain ! » S'exclama Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Jasper et moi nous installerons dans les bois et resterons à l'écart des populations d'ici le réveil de Be … d'Isabella. » Continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jasper la suivit, bien plus tendu et prudent.

« Je ne pourrai jamais présenter suffisamment d'excuses. » Dit-il, son regard fixé sur la porte.

« Je n'ai que faire des tes excuses. » Rétorqua Edward, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Le jeune homme quitta la maison et courut à la suite de sa compagne en direction des bois. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de notre champ de vision, je refermai la porte et suivis Esmé vers la chambre d'Edward.

Recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, son dos appuyé contre le mur, il maintenait Isabella contre son torse, ses bras l'encerclant afin qu'un maximum de peau soit en contact avec sa fraicheur vampirique.

« Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Je refuse catégoriquement que cet animal rejoigne notre famille et qu'il approche à moins de dix mètres de Bella. » Déclara-t-il.

Edward était plus têtu que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Et j'avais croisé suffisamment d'humains et de vampires pour faire cette déclaration ! J'espérais néanmoins que, si Isabella parvenait à l'en convaincre, il passerait au-dessus de tout cela et accepterait d'aider deux vampires souhaitant se repentir.

A cette pensée, Edward ricana amèrement et je ne relevai pas. Dans l'immédiat, il ne servait à rien de tenter de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Maintenant ou plus tard. Je ne changerai pas d'avis Carlisle. » Répondit-il à mes pensées.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était court, mais nécessaire pour la suite ! J'essaye de revenir au plus vite avec un nouvel écrit (Mademoiselle Swan, Pour de Faux ou Le mot du mois)**_


	27. Palingénésie

Encore une fois je me suis fait piéger par les vacances. J'ai la flemme de tout, y comprit d'écrire, alors il me faut beaucoup de motivation pour me lancer mais une fois que je l'ai trouvée, on ne m'arrête plus ! Je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes excuses pour le temps que j'aurai mis à écrire et poster ce chapitre !

Bonne nouvelle ! Ce que j'avais prévu est encore une fois plus long que ce que je comptais écrire, donc vous avez une nouvelle fois gagné un chapitre ! C'est à dire qu'il reste, après celui-ci, **un chapitre et l'épilogue**. Mon but est de finir avant de partir en Italie donc **tout devrait être en ligne le 14 juillet au soir** !

* * *

Merci à **momo61340, Halay, Ocania, Daphn, laurie, evid3n-ce, flora, petitefilledusud** et **Lill** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !

J'espère que vos examens à tous ce sont bien passés et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui en ont encore !

* * *

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 27 -**

**- Palingénésie -**

Jamais je n'oublierai ma mort. Car après la douleur que j'avais dû subir j'étais, à l'évidence, décédée.

C'était une notion un peu étrange. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment interrogée sur ce sujet, savoir ce qu'il arrivait à notre âme une fois que la vie quittait notre enveloppe charnelle. En tous cas, je ne pensais pas que je puisse être suffisamment consciente pour me rendre compte que j'étais morte !

Mais là, je ne pouvais le nier. La brûlure, le feu avaient pris place en moi, masquant le petit pincement à l'épaule que j'avais ressentis avant de perdre connaissance. Et j'avais brûlé pendant une éternité me semblait-il. Peut-être n'avais-je pas mené une vie aussi respectueuse que je me l'étais imaginée ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le purgatoire ?

Car, en effet, tout venait de s'arrêter brusquement après la plus vive douleur que j'ai jamais ressentie. Le feu s'était manifesté à son maximum dans l'ensemble de mon corps, mon cœur battant la chamade prêt à exploser. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé, là, juste à l'instant. Les battements avaient cessés, le feu avait disparu, c'était la fin de ma pénitence.

« Comme la mort est étrange. » Pensai-je.

J'entendais des oiseaux gazouiller et peut-être aussi des bruissements de pas. Toutes les créatures du Seigneur devaient reposer au même endroit … Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était le souffle du vent et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant un peu plus loin. En avait-on besoin après la mort ?

Après les sons, se furent les odeurs qui me saisirent. Un mélange succulent de parfums délicieux que je ne parvenais à identifier bien que je repasse dans ma tête toutes les odeurs que j'avais pu rencontrer dans ma vie. C'était un peu rageant d'être perdu dans son propre esprit !

Et finalement la vue rentra en jeu. Derrière mes paupières closes, je remarquais un filet de lumière, et au moment où je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que j'identifiai plus tard comme l'instinct se manifesta. J'avais ce sentiment de ne pas être seule, mais c'était plutôt normal, je n'étais pas la seule personne ayant perdu la vie depuis la création de cette terre.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus de nouveau surprise, comme lorsque j'avais entendu mes premiers bruits ou sentis mes premières odeurs. Tout était plus détaillé, les couleurs plus vives, les rebords plus tranchants, les surfaces plus lisses, les défauts plus visibles, et des milliers de particules volaient devant mes pupilles. Où que je sois, il faudrait rapidement que je fasse la ménage, tant de poussière n'était pas sain !

Et puis, sur cette pensée, je décidai d'analyser mon environnement et fut surprise de reconnaitre la petite chambre de la maison des Cullen dans laquelle j'avais brièvement séjourné après le retour d'Edward.

Edward ! Les Cullen ! Si j'étais morte je les aurais perdus jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la vie à leur tour. Et seulement à condition que nous soyons envoyés au même endroit ! Mais je ne leur souhaitais pas de mourir eux aussi. Même si la vie sans Edward m'était insupportable, je parviendrai à l'attendre, tout en lui souhaitant la meilleur vie qui soit.

« Edward. » Soupirai-je, le son de ma voix me surprenant à son tour.

Comme les autres sons je l'entendais plus clairement. Elle me semblait aussi plus douce, plus pure, même si je n'avais lâché jusque là qu'un simple murmure.

Presque simultanément, du mouvement dans la pièce attira mon attention et, au lieu de réagir normalement et de simplement tourner la tête, je bondis comme une furie, me jetant contre le mur, agrippant la tête de lit de ma main, me recroquevillant dans mon coin. Mais je n'étais pas apeurée, loin de là, j'étais prête à me défendre, quoi que cela demande.

Tout se passait tellement vite. A peine avais-je entendu le bruit que j'avais bougé provoquant encore plus de bruits et de dégâts. La tête de lit que je tenais se brisa, se broya entre mes doigts, le mur raisonna sous le choc et je le sentis et l'entendis se fissurer dans mon dos. Comment pouvais-je sentir ou même entendre un mur se fissurer ? Mais à peine m'étais-je posé la question que je me rappelai avoir entendu quelqu'un bouger dans la pièce et que je me tournai à nouveau vers l'intrus qui avait causé tout ce chamboulement.

Les mains en l'air, paumes exposées en signe de reddition, mon amour se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, agissant comme s'il voulait me montrer qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. Ou comme si moi je pouvais le lui en faire. J'avais vu plus de gens que je ne pouvais le compter agir comme ça en ces temps de guerre …

Mais que faisait-il là ? Était-il mort lui aussi ? Le temps ici passait-il différemment ? Ou alors, peut-être étais-je restée au purgatoire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y rejoigne ?

« Bella. » Appela-t-il.

Sa voix à lui aussi était bien plus claire, même son aspect avait changé ! Je l'avais toujours trouvé magnifique, d'une beauté presque étrange, mais je captais maintenant plus de détails et mes nouveaux yeux n'identifiaient aucun défaut.

D'un pas absurdement lent et détaché, il se rapprocha de moi, toujours comme s'il me craignait. Instinctivement, je tendis le bras vers lui et lui fit un regard suppliant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à ce que je voulais faire. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir mon bras bouger ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi tous ces changements qui étaient, je devais l'admettre, limite terrifiants.

« Edward. » Suppliai-je pour qu'il se rapproche de moi.

Lui n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Je voulais qu'il me protège, qu'il m'explique ce qu'il savait, mais par dessus tout, je voulais qu'il arrête de me craindre ainsi.

D'un pas lent -mais plus aussi absurdement lent qu'auparavant- il me rejoignit jusqu'à s'installer au bord du matelas, s'asseyant avec grâce. Comme j'avais levé le bras, je me retrouvai à ses côtés sans réfléchir et presque sans voir mon mouvement.

Je l'entourai de mes bras et nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou comme je l'avais fait par le passé. Il siffla sous la douleur et je le relâchai immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me craigne, je trouvais cette idée absurde, mais peut-être y avait-il des raisons à son comportement ?

Aussi vite que je m'étais rapprochée, je repartis dans mon coin, cette fois-ci complètement terrifiée et plus du tout sur la défensive.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » Gémis-je. « Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe, de ce qu'il m'arrive. Es-tu mort toi aussi ? » Demandai-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne bougeai pas, ayant trop peur de le faire souffrir à nouveau. Ses bras encerclaient les miens, me maintenant, m'encerclant comme on le faisait avec les fous.

« Plus ou moins. » Répondit-il, sa réponse assez énigmatique.

Je voulu tourner le visage vers lui pour qu'il puisse y lire mon interrogation, je pensais qu'avec sa prise sur moi je ne pourrai pas bouger plus que ça, mais à ma grande surprise j'eu suffisamment de force pour le faire me lâcher. Encore une fois je me montrais plus forte que lui et cela n'avait pas de sens !

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et enfonçai mon visage dans le creux que formaient mes genoux, eux-mêmes remontés contre ma poitrine.

« Je deviens folle ! J'ai besoin de comprendre ! » Hurlai-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Si je n'étais pas morte, alors on m'enfermerait rapidement dans un asile vu l'état dans lequel j'étais.

« Tu n'es pas folle mon ange, tout va bien se passer. » Tenta-t-il de me rassurer, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

« Ne soit pas si calme ! Explique-moi ! Si tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive explique-moi je t'en supplie Edward. » Pleurai-je, complètement hystérique.

Mais là encore, quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais envie de pleurer, je savais que je pleurais. Ma gorge était serrée, mes yeux me brulaient, mes émotions étaient là, ma voix avait changé … mais les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Mes prunelles demeuraient sèches.

La colère chassa le chagrin bien rapidement. J'étais à présent furieuse de ne pas comprendre, irritée qu'Edward ne réponde pas à mes questions. Je repoussai vivement sa main qui caressait toujours mes cheveux avec douceur, et un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard. Je m'en voulu aussitôt et la culpabilité remplaça la rage.

« Pardonne-moi. » Plaidai-je de nouveau.

« Oh Isabella. » Soupira-t-il. « Je promet de répondre à toutes tes interrogations mais essaye de te contenir mon ange. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du mal. »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! » M'exclamai-je. « Tout est si étrange, si différent ! Un instant je suis intriguée, l'autre terrifiée puis en colère et de nouveau chagrinée. Il y a toutes ces pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête et ces choses que je vois, que j'entends et que je sens. Rien n'est comme avant et ça m'effraie. Je suis assaillie par toutes ces émotions et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Si tu sais ce qu'il se passe, je t'en supplie Edward, dis-le moi. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Raconte-moi les derniers évènements que tu as en mémoire. » Se lança-t-il après quelques secondes silencieuses ou il sembla réfléchir.

Je me mis à fouiller le fin fond de mon esprit, essayant de trouver la réponse à sa question. Tous les souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire étaient comme recouverts d'un voile de brume épaisse, rien n'était clair, tout était terne mais je pu tout de même trouver une réponse.

« Esmé. J'étais avec Esmé et elle s'est mise à paniquer. Elle m'a portée et a couru si vite ! Edward comment a-t-elle fait ça ? » Demandai-je précipitamment.

Étais-je en train de dormir, de rêver, d'imaginer des choses absurdes et un monde où tout serait différent ? Un peu comme dans le livre de Lewis Carroll.

« Et puis elle m'a demandé de courir et de venir à l'hôpital. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis tombée. » Me rappelai-je, incapable de regrouper plus de souvenirs.

« Bella. Mon ange. » Commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Te rappelles-tu lorsque je suis parti à Noël ? » Demanda-t-il et le souvenir me serra le cœur, j'acquiesçai simplement. « Je l'avais fait pour te protéger. Te protéger de moi, de ce que je suis. »

« Comment ça ? » M'enquis-je, oubliant mes propres questions maintenant qu'il me donnait des explications sur les raisons de sa fuite.

« Il existe des … créatures qui sont différentes des êtres humains. » Expliqua-t-il avec difficulté. « Je suis l'une d'entre elles, de même que ma famille. Et maintenant toi aussi tu en es un, c'est pour ça que tout te paraît si différent. Tu as subis tous ces changements et à présent nous sommes pareils. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur Bella. Je serai avec toi à chaque instant. » Se précipita-t-il de préciser. « Ta vision, ton ouïe, ton odorat, tes instincts plus vifs et tellement d'autres choses … »

« Un quoi ? » Le coupai-je. « Quelles créatures ? Réponds-moi Edward qu'est-ce que je … que sommes-nous ? » M'énervai-je lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

« Des vampires. » Souffla-t-il.

* * *

_**DUM DUM DUM ... Bon, alors on voit que Bella est un peu submergée par toutes ces nouvelles capacités et et ses émotions. Mais comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle maintenant qu'elle à un nom rattaché à tout cela ?**_

_**Les reviews sont ma motivation ! Plus vous en laissez, plus le chapitre arrivera vite !**_


	28. Initiation

Et voici le dernier chapitre, après ça il ne restera que l'épilogue. je sais, c'était court, mais en même temps je l'avais dis dès le début ! Et c'était même finalement plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé ... enfin bref !

C'est un long chapitre alors ne râlez pas ! J'en suis par contre moins satisfaite que du chapitre précédent, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira tout de même un peu.

Un grand merci à **Marie, Lill, sandrine, halay, laurie, Nonni, BonaVenture, Océania, momo61340, Letmesign23** et **petitefilledusud** pour leurs reviews !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 28 -**

**- Initiation -**

_« Un quoi ? » Le coupai-je. « Quelles créatures ? Réponds-moi Edward qu'est-ce que je … que sommes-nous ? » M'énervai-je lorsqu'il ne répondit pas._

_« Des vampires. » Souffla-t-il. _

Cette fois-ci c'était certain. J'étais en plein rêve, ou bien en plein délire, mais rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Des vampires ? Vraiment ? Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'Edward -même si ce n'était que l'Edward de mes rêves- se moque de moi.

Les vampires n'existaient que dans les livres, des livres que je n'avais moi-même pas lus. Il s'agissait de créatures mythiques dont j'avais entendu parlé une seule et unique fois il y avait de cela des années. Mon père avait lu le roman **Dracula **de **Bram Stoker**. Moi j'avais huit ans et une curiosité passionnée pour la littérature, je l'avais interrogé sur l'ouvrage comme je le faisais avec tous les autres et il m'avait fait un résumé à vous glacer le sang. Ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que je n'avais jamais lu ce livre et que les vampires avaient hanté mes cauchemars pendant quelques jours avant d'être définitivement oubliés. Enfin … définitivement jusqu'à ce que le mot quitte la bouche d'Edward.

« C'est aberrant. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même, étant persuadée que tout ça n'était pas réel et donc qu'il était inutile d'en discuter davantage.

« Je sais que ça peut être terrifiant, mais tout va bien se passer Bella. » Répondit Edward alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre ce que je venais de dire.

« Les vampires n'existent que dans les livres ! » Contrai-je. « Si vous étiez tous les trois des vampires vous auriez tué des gens pour boire leur sang. Il y aurait eu des disparitions inexpliquées ! »

« C'est vrai. C'est ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer. » Admit-il. « Mais ce qu'on lit dans les romans, ce que l'on raconte sur les vampires n'est pas la vérité. »

« Alors tu ne bois pas de sang ? » Demandai-je, à la fois étonnée et agressive.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Si tu me laisse t'expliquer tu sauras tout ce qu'il y a à savoir d'ici quelques minutes. » Répondit-il toujours aussi calme.

« Alors fait vite. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu ma patience. »

« C'est normal, tu es différente, il te faudra un temps d'adaptation. » Sourit-il avant de commencer ses explications. « Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

« Le sang. » Répondis-je immédiatement, grimaçant un peu à l'idée.

« Les vampires se 'nourrissent' effectivement de sang, et uniquement de cela. » Commença-t-il.

« C'est ignoble ! » M'écriai-je. « Je refuse ! Je refuse de tuer quelqu'un pour boire son sang ! » Me braquai-je.

« Si nous ne buvons pas de sang, nous pouvons bien sûr survivre puisque nous sommes immortels, mais nous perdons nos forces. Nous sommes moins rapides, moins forts et nous devenons des cibles faciles pour les autres vampires. »

Deux informations capitales venaient de m'assaillir. La première étant que je vivrai éternellement, la seconde, qu'il existait d'autres créatures comme eux. Comme nous. Je fronçai les sourcils, montrant à Edward que j'avais besoin de plus de précisions.

« Laisse-moi finir avec le sang et ensuite j'élaborerai un peu plus. » Indiqua-t-il. « La plupart des vampires suivent leurs instincts les plus primaires. Notre nature fait que nous voulons du sang et nous sommes prêts à tout pour l'obtenir. Tuer n'est qu'un maigre obstacle. » Continua-t-il en grimaçant. « Certains y prennent même beaucoup de plaisir. Lorsque Carlisle a été transformé dans les années 1600, il chassait les vampires. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il était devenu, il a tenté de se tuer par tous les moyens connus de l'homme mais rien n'a fonctionné. Pendant des semaines il n'a bu aucune goutte de sang et s'est affaiblit jusqu'à trouver une alternative. Il n'a jamais tué d'être humain, à aucun moment, et survit depuis grâce au sang animal. Ce n'est pas aussi satisfaisant ou nourrissant que le sang humain, mais c'est de cela que nous nourrissons dans cette famille. »

« Je n'aurais pas à tuer ? » Geignis-je.

« Pas plus qu'un chasseur tentant de nourrir sa famille. Je t'aiderai à chaque instant Isabella, je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, je ne te laisserai pas devenir ce que tu refuses d'être. »

De nouveau, j'assimilai ses paroles et tentai de me rassurer. Je ne deviendrai pas un monstre, une meurtrière. J'avais confiance en Edward, je savais qu'il tiendrait parole et m'aiderait à m'adapter à ma nouvelle nature.

Soudain, toutes les questions qui m'étaient venues pendant ses explications me revinrent en tête et je ne pu les retenir davantage.

« Comment est-on transformé ? Les vampires ne meurent-ils vraiment jamais ? Pourquoi tout est si différent autour de moi, et même en moi ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec toutes ces choses qui traversent, ces sentiments fugaces mais tellement passionnés. »

« Les vampires … sont immortels. » Reprit-il avec hésitation. « Lorsque l'on est transformé, le corps est figé dans son état actuel. Tu ne vieilliras plus, ne grandira plus, tes cheveux et tes ongles resteront dans leur état. L'ensemble de tes organes ne te servira plus. Ton cœur a cessé de battre, et comme nous ne mangeons pas, ton appareil digestif est lui aussi inutile. Le sang que nous buvons nous apporte nos forces et est ainsi consommé. Plus aucune sécrétion corporelle, d'aucune nature. » Termina-t-il avec un peu plus de gêne.

J'étais donc figée à jamais dans mes dix-neuf ans avec cette masse de cheveux informes. Heureusement que mes ongles étaient impeccables eux !

« En plus de ne pas manger ni boire -en dehors du sang bien entendu- nous ne dormons pas, ça ne nous est pas nécessaire. Toute notre énergie nous vient du sang que l'on consomme, et est nécessaire pour permettre à notre corps d'agir comme le vampirisme nous le permet. Les vampires ont une force et une vitesse exceptionnelles, il n'y a qu'à voir la rapidité de tes mouvements et l'état de la tête de lit. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Mon regard se tourna vers le panneau de bois que je tenais entre mes mains un peu plus tôt, et je grimaçai devant le délabrement.

« Je suis désolée. » Grimaçai-je honteuse.

« Ça n'est absolument rien. J'ai détruit et mur lorsque je me suis réveillé, Esmé elle a arraché une porte et son encadrement ! » Me rassura-t-il. « Tu auras remarqué que ta vue, ton ouïe et ton odorat se sont considérablement développés, de même que tes instincts. Sur certains points, le vampire se rapproche plus de l'animal que de l'homme. » Marmonna-t-il presque dégoutté. « Notre conversation te semble-t-elle normale ? » S'enquit-il soudainement.

« Normale ? » Répétai-je. « Tu veux dire, outre les créatures mythiques s'abreuvant de sang ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Je ne parlais pas tellement du contenu mais davantage de la manière. » Précisa-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils. « Nous parlons assez bas et vite pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il captera au mieux sera le faible tressaillement de nos lèvres. »

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. » Marmonnai-je repensant aux conversations silencieuses que semblaient avoir les deux frères Cullen.

« Oui. » Répondit-il avec gêne. « Passons aux changements qui sont davantage d'ordre mental. Carlisle a une hypothèse là-dessus. Il pense qu'entant qu'être humain, nous n'exploitons pas entièrement notre cerveau, et que lorsque nous sommes transformés nous utilisons la totalité de nos capacités. Ça couplé à l'instinct sur-développé, tu vas être la proie de tes émotions pendant un temps, mais tu t'y feras rapidement ! Avec le temps, tes souvenirs humains vont s'effacer -à moins que tu t'y accroches vraiment- et toute cette vie vampirique te semblera normale et plus aussi extraordinaire. »

« Je vais perdre la mémoire ? » Demandai-je bêtement.

« Non, pas exactement. Ce que tu as vécu avant ta transformation ne sera plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Ça apparaitra un peu comme lorsque tu repensais à un rêve en t'éveillant le matin. En revanche, tout ce que tu verras, entendras, apprendras à partir d'aujourd'hui inscrira une trace parfaite et définitive dans ta mémoire et tu t'en souviendras jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. »

« C'est pratique. » Souris-je et il acquiesça silencieusement, m'observant pour voir comment je réagissais à tout cela. « Ne jamais mourir … voilà qui est une notion étrange. »

« Le temps n'a aucune influence sur nous, de même que tous les éléments extérieurs qui pourraient conduire au décès d'un être humain, mais certains vampires sont déjà morts. »

« Comment ça ? » M'enquis-je.

« Tous ne possèdent pas la même humanité que Carlisle et cèdent rapidement à leurs instincts les plus bas. Comme je te l'ai dis ils s'attaquent sans scrupules aux humains pour leur sang, mais peuvent aussi combattre d'autres vampires s'ils considèrent qu'il lui font obstacle. »

« On peut donc tuer un vampire ? Avec un pieux ou de l'eau bénite ? » Demandai-je immédiatement, me remémorant le livre de Stoker.

« Non. » Rigola Edward avant de ses ressaisir. « Ça, ça fait partie du mythe. Pour tuer un vampire, il faut le démembrer et brûler les morceaux. » Dit-il et je grimaçai, horrifiée. « Le démembrement est horriblement douloureux mais on peut s'en remettre … sauf si on est réduit en cendre avant. » Continua-t-il avant de se rendre compte de mon dégoût. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ma Bella, je serai là à chaque instant et jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal. » S'excusa-t-il avec empressement.

« Non, il fallait que je sache qu'il existe un risque. Évitons seulement d'en reparler plus que nécessaire s'il te plait. » Le rassurai-je.

« Bien sur. » Accepta-t-il avant de tomber silencieux.

Il hésitait maintenant à parler de peur que ce qu'il dirait ne me plaise pas. Mais nous ne discutions pas pour le plaisir ! Je l'encourageai donc à continuer en reposant la question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

« Qu'est-ce qui déclenche la transformation ? »

« Le venin. » Répondit-il aussitôt. « Le venin remplace le sang dans nos veines et, lorsque nous avons soif de sang, il afflue vers la bouche, un peu comme de la salive. » Expliqua-t-il et je me concentrai sur ma propre bouche.

Elle était aussi humide qu'avant, mais ça n'était effectivement pas de la salive, le goût était différent. J'avais remarqué ce détails mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des nombreux changements et n'avais pas pensé que j'étais devenue venimeuse. Je voulu le ravaler comme on avale sa salive mais la brûlure dans ma gorge, que je sentais depuis un moment déjà, se raviva brusquement. Aussitôt mes mains volèrent à ma gorge comme si elle pouvait apaiser la douleur.

« Cette brûlure que tu ressens, c'est la soif. Lorsque tu le voudras nous irons chasser. » Répondit Edward alors que je n'avais pas posé la question.

Je voulais plus que tout faire disparaitre le feu dans ma gorge, mais l'idée de boire du sang me paraissait encore complètement ignoble et ma conscience refusait de plier face à l'instinct.

« Comment le venin est-il arrivé en moi ? » Questionnai-je à nouveau.

« Par la morsure. » Dit-il simplement, semblant retissant à aborder ce sujet de conversation.

Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon épaule alors que je me rappelais la douleur que j'avais subie. En voyant mon geste il continua tout de même.

« Quand le vampire mord sa proie pour la vider de son sang, le venin passe dans les veines de la victime et la paralyse entièrement. Si on absorbe la totalité du sang, on la tue et il n'y a pas de suite. Par contre, si on se retient ou qu'on est éloigné avant d'avoir pu tuer, le venin amorce la transformation. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi. »

« Qui m'a mordue ? » Demandai-je aussitôt, tout en fouillant mes souvenirs.

Esmé me portait puis m'avait posée pour que je cours, Carlisle et Edward n'étaient pas avec nous. Était-ce un autre vampire ?

« Un nomade. Un vampire qui boit du sang humain. » Cracha-t-il avec dédain et je su que nous venions de toucher une corde sensible. « Il t'a attaquée et sa compagne l'a convaincu de s'éloigner. »

« Alors ils ne sont pas si horribles. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire immédiatement. « Si elle l'a empêché de me tuer c'est que … »

« Ce sont des monstres Isabella ! » Me coupa-t-il en criant. « Nous le sommes tous ! Nous ne sommes pas humains, nous n'avons pas d'âme, nous devons tuer pour survivre ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté de te transformer et de te condamner à cette vie ! »

Ces propos me glacèrent le sang -même si cette expression ne collait plus avec ma nouvelle nature- et je me figeai, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Chuchotai-je.

« C'est pour ça que je suis parti ! Pour te protéger de moi, pour que tu ais une vie normale et pas un semblant d'existence sanguinaire. »

« Alors tu serais parti de nouveau ? » Criai-je à mon tour, me levant pour faire face au lit sur lequel nous étions assis. « Quand j'aurais continuer à vieillir alors que tu ne changeais pas d'un cheveux, tu m'aurais de nouveau abandonnée malgré toutes les belles promesses que tu m'avais faites ? »

« Je serais resté là et je t'aurais protégée depuis l'ombre. » Contra-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » Hurlai-je, énervée de ne pas pouvoir pleurer comme je le voulais.

« Mais je t'aime ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour. « Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais t'éviter ça. J'aurais vécu pour toi. Je t'aurai regardée vivre et vieillir, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse, et le jour où la mort t'aurait emportée je t'aurais suivie parce que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas. C'est ça l'amour d'un vampire ! Éternel ! »

« Pourquoi refuser de nous accorder cette éternité ensemble alors ? » Demandai-je doucement, calmée par ses déclarations.

« Je ne me le serrai jamais pardonné. » Répondit-il, immobile, et je me jetai dans ses bras incapable de rester éloignée plus longtemps.

« Alors il me faudra remercier celui qui l'a fait pour toi. » Chuchotai-je contre son torse.

Edward se tendit immédiatement et m'éloigna pour me tenir à bout de bras. Il me fixa, le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée.

« Le remercier ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu l'éternité avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais rien su de tout cela. Edward … si j'avais su qu'il était possible pour nous de ne jamais avoir à se quitter, j'aurais tout fait ! Y comprit mourir. »

« Même vendre ton âme au diable ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Tu n'as pas vendu ton âme. Tu n'as pas choisis cette existence et tu fais même tout pour être le plus humain possible ! Combien de vampires sont médecins ? Dis-moi un peu combien consacrent leur existence à sauver des vies ! D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, très peu … »

« Là n'est pas la question … »

« Je crois que voilà un point sur lequel nous divergeons. » Le coupai-je. « Je refuse d'en parler davantage. Aucun de nous ne pourra convaincre l'autre alors autant en rester là. »

« Te sens-tu prête à chasser ? Esmé s'inquiète, elle se demande comment se passe ton réveil. » Lança-t-il pour changer le sujet.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'inquiète ? Où sont-ils ? » Demandai-je en me focalisant sur mes sens.

« Pour certains d'entre nous, la transformation apporte aussi des sortes de pouvoirs. »

« De la magie ? » M'enquis-je en riant à moitié.

« Pas exactement. Si tu as une capacité particulière entant qu'humain, elle sera développée lorsque tu deviendras vampire. Pour ma part je lis dans les pensées. » Dit-il fièrement.

Et si j'avais pu, j'aurais blanchi, de surprise et de honte. Il lisait dans les pensées depuis tout ce temps ! Il avait entendu la moindre petite chose me passant par la tête !

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas. Impossible d'entrer la dedans. » Continua-t-il en prenant ma tête tendrement entre ses mains. « L'autre vampire nomade a elle aussi du mal à faire fonctionner son pouvoir lorsque tu es concernée. Carlisle pense que tu as une sorte de bouclier. »

« J'ai un pouvoir ? » Lançai-je étonnée et incrédule.

« Il semblerait. »

« Et les autres ? » M'enquis-je curieusement.

« Pas Carlisle, ni Esmé. Les deux nomades eux … Alice voit le futur en fonction de ce que décident les gens. Jasper … » Continua-t-il en crachant le nom avec dédain. « … il peut ressentir et manipuler les émotions des gens autour de lui. »

« C'est Jasper qui m'a mordue. » Affirmai-je plus que je ne demandai.

« Oui c'est lui. Alice a vu notre famille et notre mode de vie. Elle a convaincu son compagnon de nous rejoindre et de vivre comme nous. Elle ne t'avait pas vue dans ses visions et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Jasper a été surpris et a attaqué. » Raconta-t-il.

« Alors ils vont vivre avec nous ? » Demandai-je enjouée.

« C'est hors de question ! » Cria Edward. « C'est lui qui t'a mordue. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai, je refuse qu'ils rejoignent notre famille. »

« Et bien moi je le pardonne. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur cette conversation Edward, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis ! » Dis-je fermement. « Maintenant allons-y. Si Esmé est inquiète je veux aller la rassurer que tout va bien. Ais-je dormi longtemps ? »

« La transformation dure trois jours. » Répondit-il en bougonnant.

« Mais … l'hôpital ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Il est impossible pour toi d'y retourner. Résister au sang humain demande bien plus que de la volonté. Te laisser aller là-bas serait condamner tous ces gens et je sais que tu ne voudrais pas tous les tuer. »

Une pensée frivole me traversa alors l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas convenable pour moi de vivre avec vous ! Que vont dire les gens ? » Criai-je et Edward éclata de rire, lui qui faisait tout pour ménager ma réputation.

Sa joie se dissipa pourtant rapidement et un air sombre gagna son visage.

« Il faudra plusieurs mois, voire des années avant que tu puisses mener une vie plus ou moins normale au milieu d'êtres humains. »

« Comment allons-nous faire alors ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous avons dû te faire passer pour disparue. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Disparue ? »

« Il aurait fallut un corps pour te faire passer pour morte. Lorsqu'Esmé et moi avons été transformés, c'était le chaos, nos disparitions sont passées inaperçues. La Carneille est un bien trop petit village pour qu'une absence ne se remarque pas. Pour les autres, je suis à ta recherche. Dans quelques jours Carlisle recevra un courrier où je lui indiquerai t'avoir retrouvée morte, et la famille Cullen quittera le village où plus rien ne les retient et où les souvenirs sont trop douloureux. » Expliqua-t-il.

« C'est très élaboré. » Commentai-je.

« Notre vie doit l'être. Tout est planifié au détail près pour que nos mensonges soient les plus réels possibles. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire remarquer. Mais je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Il nous faut rejoindre Carlisle et Esmé, et tu dois chasser. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ! » M'affolai-je.

« C'est inscrit en toi, ça se fera tout seul. Et je te promet de ne pas te quitter un seul instant. Pour l'éternité Bella. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je rappelle donc qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et qu'il arrivera avant le 14 juillet. Je mettrai aussi (avant cette date) l'épilogue de Pour de Faux (fictions pour le concours Hot Summer).**

**Les liens vers le concours est sur mon profil. De même que le lien pour le blog où je regroupe tout ce qui concerne mes fictions !**

**Nous sommes le premier juillet et un nouveau mot a été donné pour "Le mot du mois". Si vous voulez participez, n'hésitez pas les liens sont (encore une fois) sur mon profil !**


	29. Epilogue

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais que c'était relativement court, mais j'avais prévenu dès le début que ça ne serait pas du gabarit de _Bienvenue à Phoenix High School_. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire.

Un grand merci à **Ocania, halay, sandrine, Nonni, petitefilledusud** et **Laurie** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Je vous rappelle que le dernier chapitre de _Pour de Faux_ a été mis en ligne et que vous pourrez trouver le fichier pdf de cette fiction, ainsi que celui de _Mademoiselle Swan_, sur mon blog dont le lien est sur mon profil.

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 29 -**

**- Épilogue -**

J'avais appris beaucoup de choses depuis mon réveil entant que vampire. Tout d'abord une immense vague d'informations de premier ordre dans les premières semaines, puis d'autres détails au cours des années.

La première chose que j'appris réellement, après avoir constaté de moi-même la force et la vitesse qui étaient à présent miennes, fut que les vampires étaient profondément dominés par leurs instincts. Lorsque je me retrouvai face aux quatre autres, je restai sur la défensive et je sentis que eux aussi l'étaient. Le fait que je connaisse Esmé et Carlisle et que je leur fasse entièrement confiance n'aida qu'à amoindrir légèrement la réserve que j'avais vis-à-vis d'eux. Jasper et Alice étaient de complets inconnus et j'eus, face à eux, l'impression de réagir en simple animal. Edward me rassura en me confirmant que c'était une réaction tout à fait normale pour un vampire.

Faire confiance à Edward était une chose que j'avais rapidement assimilée et que je ne remettais plus en question. Je croyais fermement en sa promesse d'être toujours à mes côtés et de m'aimer éternellement. J'étais convaincue que ses sentiments pour moi égalaient au moins ceux que j'éprouvais pour lui, et je savais que jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire. Et si moi je pensais ainsi, alors lui aussi devait voir les choses de cette façon à mon égard, je n'avais aucun doute la dessus.

Aussi, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit sur ma nouvelle nature de vampire se révéla vrai, particulièrement au sujet de la chasse qui était une chose instinctive chez moi, ou de la soif de sang qui se trouvait parfois être quasiment insupportable. M'entouraient, heureusement, une famille aimante capable de me retenir, et l'amour de mon existence qui m'épaulait dans chaque épreuve.

Lui faire accepter Alice, et surtout Jasper, dans notre famille était une de ses épreuves. Après les aveux qu'il m'avait fait lors de mon réveil, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas dans les intentions d'Edward de procéder à mon changement. Et bien qu'Esmé m'ait plus tard confié qu'elle aurait tout fait pour trouver une solution, rien n'était garanti. Jasper, dans son acte d'égoïsme et de cruauté, m'avait rendu un grand service et pour cette raison je l'avais immédiatement pardonné et accepté. Edward avait eu bien plus de mal, mais après des années entières à vivre ensembles et à apprendre à se connaitre, il tolérait Jasper et passait même parfois de bons moments avec lui.

En plus de mon apprentissage entant que vampire nouveau-né, j'avais poursuivis mon éducation à l'école de la vie. Il n'y avait rien de plus étrangement fantastique que de voir les progrès du monde et d'apprendre chaque jour un peu plus dans tous les domaines connus de l'homme. La mémoire sans limite des vampires me rendait incollable sur quasiment tous les sujets et m'avait permis, des années plus tard, une fois mon contrôle sur ma soif acquis, de poursuivre et réussir toutes les études que j'entreprenais.

Mais les études n'étaient pas non plus ma seule préoccupation. Ma force nouvelle était apparue comme un remède à la retenue d'Edward. Peut-être mes instincts incontrôlables étaient-ils eux aussi un peu responsables, mais peut importe les raisons … Le fait était que, une fois ma première chasse passée et ma soif provisoirement apaisée, lorsque je me retrouvai seule avec Edward, un désir plus brûlant que celui que j'éprouvais pour le sang s'empara de moi et me poussa vers mon compagnon. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait pour l'avoir déjà éprouvé à bien plus faible dose dans les dernières semaines de ma vie humaine, et je savais aussi que les convenances voulaient que je ne cède pas à ce désir, mais les convenances tenaient une place bien basse dans le classement des priorités du vampire que j'étais.

Nous n'avions échangé que des baisers, Edward restant le gentleman respectable et respectueux qu'il avait toujours été en ma présence, ces baisers furent néanmoins bien plus passionnés et sans retenue que ceux que nous avions partagés dans le passé.

Cette retenue n'avait pourtant duré qu'un temps et, Edward souhaitant absolument faire les choses comme il se doit et sachant qu'il ne pourrait, comme moi, plus longtemps résister à ses pulsions charnelles, m'avait demandé de l'épouser.

Le mariage dans un couple de vampires paraissait dérisoire. L'amour ressentit était si fort et éternel qu'un acte aussi simple et un petit bout de papier me semblaient ridicules. Au cours d'une longue conversation, il m'avait expliqué que son éducation du début du siècle était encore très présente en lui ; qu'il souhaitait, dans ses actes quotidiens, rendre ses parents biologiques aussi fiers de lui que possible, et que le mariage était une de leurs attentes ; et, pour finir, que même si le bout de papier n'était pas important, il tenait à ce moment solennel au cours duquel nous promettrions notre amour mutuel et sans fin. Après une telle plaidoirie, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Il m'était impossible de résister à l'appel du sang en la présence d'un humain, et un mariage au cours duquel la mariée était retenue comme une forcenée n'était pas concevable. Ce fut Carlisle, fils de pasteur dans sa lointaine vie humain, qui officia nos premières noces -premières car nous les renouvelâmes régulièrement au fil des années.

Après un peu plus de cinq mois, lorsqu'à force d'entrainement et d'habitude je réussi à tenir plusieurs jours de suite sans chasser, nous prîmes un avion pour traverser l'Atlantique. Le 13 septembre 1945, jour où j'aurais dû atteindre mes vingt ans qui ne viendraient maintenant jamais, je quittai la France ne sachant pas à ce moment là que je n'y remettrai pas les pieds pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Nous n'avions pas pu rester à **La Carneille**, pas avec ma supposée mort et trois vampires incontrôlables -ou avec peu de contrôle- si près d'autant d'humains. Nous nous étions installés en plein milieu de la forêt de Rambouillet, ainsi plus éloignés des habitations mais tout de même proches de Paris et avec un buffet garnis à disposition.

Alice était celle de nous trois qui s'accommoda le plus rapidement du sang animal. Elle pouvait tricher avec son pouvoir, voyant à l'avance où il y aurait des humains, et donc, où elle ne devrait pas chasser. Jasper, lui, avait du mal car il s'était abreuvé de sang humain pendant plusieurs longues décennies. De plus, son pouvoir lui faisait ressentir notre soif à tous. Il était persuadé que la tâche était plus facile pour moi qui n'avais jamais connu l'arôme si délicieusement appétissant du nectar de vie qui coulait autrefois dans mes veines. Je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincue, me rappelant trop bien de la brulure que je ressentais à la gorge lorsque je venais en contact -même distant- avec un peu de sang.

Carlisle, Esmé et Edward nous encourageaient avec profusion dans notre lutte quotidienne. Enfin, Edward m'encourageait surtout moi et me félicitait de moult façons lorsque je remportais une victoire -quelque soit son importance- contre la bête sanguinaire en moi.

La vie aux États-Unis ne fut pas très différente de notre vie en Europe. Durant les deux premières années, Carlisle et Edward continuèrent à exercer la médecine dans une petite ville en bordure de **Rochester**, _NY_. Là, le climat nous permettait de vivre quasiment normalement et la faune était suffisamment dense et diversifiée pour satisfaire nos besoins de chasseurs. Alice et Jasper, encore trop instables, y restèrent cachés aux yeux de tous. Pour ma part, j'étais la jeune épouse d'Edward, atteinte d'une grave maladie qui me forçait à garder le lit. Cette excuse permettait d'excuser l'absence de mes deux médecins personnels lorsque le soleil décidait de faire une apparition. Apparitions qu'Alice prévoyait toujours avec minutie.

Au bout de ces deux ans, nous -les trois vampires nouvellement _végétariens_- parvînmes à nous contrôler suffisamment pour être mêlés au monde. La famille Cullen plia bagages et déménagea à l'autre bout du pays. Nous nous installâmes tous les six officiellement à **Hoquiam**, _WA_, où Esmé nous inscrivit pour la première année de nos interminables études. Les trois années qui suivirent furent les pires de ma vie. Il était impossible pour nous d'agir en couples alors que nous étions sensés être une famille, les gens nous prenaient juste pour une fratrie très proche et solidaire. Heureusement, un évènement inattendu annonça la fin prochaine de ma souffrance.

Lors d'une partie de chasse, nous trouvâmes un homme qui venait de se faire attaquer par un ours et était en trop mauvais état pour que Carlisle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'humain. C'est ainsi qu'Emmett McCarthy, un brun colossal de trente-neuf ans, entra dans la famille Cullen. Nous déménageâmes une nouvelle fois pour lui permettre de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et l'éloigner de ceux qui auraient pu le reconnaitre. Après trois ans dans le Dakota du Nord, Emmett était prêt à vivre normalement. Nous pliâmes encore une fois bagages direction **Barnstead**, _NH_, où les deux jeunes fils Cullen purent à leur guise courtiser les sœurs McCarthy élevée par leur père veuf.

En 1956, nos diplômes en poche -encore une fois- nous pûmes renouveler nos vœux pour la première fois. Alice tint à organiser une double cérémonie qui époustoufla la société alentour. Après ça, nous partîmes chacun en voyage de noces prolongé, alors que tous nous croyaient à l'université.

Tout en gardant contact avec ceux que nous considérions notre famille, Edward et moi voyageâmes autour du monde pendant près de deux ans. J'appris six langues supplémentaires et découvris tout un tas de nouveaux paysages magnifiques.

Quand Carlisle et Esmé annoncèrent qu'il était temps de bouger une nouvelle fois, nous prîmes la décision de rentrer au pays.

C'est en débarquant dans un petit coin du Wisconsin que nous apprîmes l'existence de Rosalie Hale King, à présent McCarthy. Malgré ses quarante-deux ans, et grâce aux atouts vampiriques, elle était une beauté envoutante à la longue chevelure blonde. Son histoire était pourtant tragique. Comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge, Rosalie s'était vu arranger son mariage. Promise à un bon parti, elle vivait sur son petit nuage jusqu'à ce que l'union soit prononcée. Elle découvrit ensuite la nature d'un mari abusif et violent qui finit par la mépriser lorsqu'elle se montra incapable de mettre au monde un héritier. Comme si ses deux fausses couches et son enfant mort-né ne suffisaient pas à son malheur … Poussée par le désespoir, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie après plus de vingt ans de malheur conjugal. Emmett l'avait trouvée et ramenée à Carlisle, complètement sous le charme et incapable de la laisser mourir. Rosalie avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter, elle qui tenait tant à quitter cette terre, mais l'amour profond que lui portait Emmett changea du tout au tout sa vision de la vie en général, et de la vie de couple plus précisément.

Après ça, notre vie fut plus ou moins la même à chaque déménagement, avec pour seul variable le monde qui nous entourait.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen, sa femme, son fils Edward et sa fille Alice, étaient très proches de la famille McCarthy. Leurs enfants respectifs vivaient une histoire d'amour depuis l'enfance et aucune des deux familles ne prenait la décision de déménager sans en parler à l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce qui était raconté aux habitants des petites villes dans lesquelles nous nous installions.

Que Jasper, celui qui m'avait mordu et avait failli mettre fin à ma vie, soit connu de tous comme étant mon frère avait quelque chose de légèrement ironique.

C'est ainsi que les choses se passèrent durant les quarante années suivantes. De temps en temps, nous nous éloignions des autres pour des voyages en couple, mais rarement plus de quelques mois.

Ce soir, c'était le bal de promotion de notre énième année de terminale à Edward et moi et, comme nous avions prévu de nous marier au cours de l'été -pour la douzième fois- il nous paraissait normal de jouer le jeu et de passer pour n'importe quel couple d'ados amoureux.

Très soucieux du détails, mon fiancé-mari avait tenu à venir me chercher sur le pas de la porte, et mon père adoptif s'amusait encore une fois à essayer de le torturer.

J'aimais beaucoup Emmett, même si je le considérais parfois plus comme un ami ou un frère que comme mon père. Bien que comique il savait, lorsque cela était nécessaire, prendre son rôle de patriarche très au sérieux. Carlisle restait néanmoins notre chef de famille, dû à son ancienneté et à sa sagesse.

Rosalie, elle, était une vraie mère pour moi. Comme Esmé l'avait fait dans les premières années après ma rencontre avec les Cullen, Rose m'apportait tout l'amour et l'attention dont une fille a besoin. Je n'avais, et depuis longtemps, plus l'esprit d'une adolescente mais c'était toujours plaisant d'être maternée. De plus, je savais que cela faisait très plaisir à ma mère adoptive qui avait cruellement manqué d'un enfant de son _vivant. _

Rose finissait de dresser mes boucles en chignon quand nous entendîmes la voiture d'Edward tourner à l'autre bout de la rue. Nous avions beau passer tout notre temps ensembles, nuits et jours, je ne pouvais empêcher l'enthousiasme qui me prenait dès que je le sentais approcher. Rosalie rit doucement et acheva son œuvre avant de me laisser me lever alors qu'Edward tapait à la porte. Il fallait préserver les apparences vis-à-vis des voisins. Nous, les McCarthy, vivions en ville à côté du garage que tenaient Emmett et Rosalie, alors que les Cullen étaient installés en bordure de Forks, au milieu de la forêt.

Je commençais à descendre les marches quand j'entendis mon père donner une énième fois à Edward d'inutiles recommandations.

« Et méfis-toi, si tu touches à ma petite fille de manière déplacée, je viendrai te casser les bras Cullen. » Lança-t-il.

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà m'attraper beau-papa. » Le taquina Edward, car il savait qu'Emmett était agacé de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Edward entendait ses pensées et le voyait toujours venir.

« Ouai, ouai fais pas le malin et garde tes mains dans tes poches. » Grogna-t-il alors que je les rejoignais.

« Ne t'en fais pas papa chéri. » Souris-je niaisement avant de lui coller un baiser claquant sur la joue. « Tu sais que nous avons décidé de nous abstenir jusqu'au mariage. »

« Jusqu'à leur premier mariage. » Commenta Rosalie depuis le milieu de l'escalier.

« Autant dire que ça fait longtemps qu'il a été consommé. » Se moqua Jasper depuis l'étage où il était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Alice.

« Laissons le passé où il est. » Grommela Edward. « Il faut qu'on y aille. » Dit-il ensuite en me tendant le bras.

Les taquineries furent oubliées et mes parents nous saluèrent jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions dans la Vanquish. Edward avait encore sorti sa voiture des grandes occasions pour frimer devant nos camarades.

J'avais appris, avec l'aide d'autres vampires installés en Alaska ayant le même style de vie que nous, à contrôler mon bouclier, l'étendant ou l'effaçant à volonté. Je permis à Edward un aperçu de mes pensées et il rigola avec moi.

« Mike Newton espère encore que tu vas changer d'avis et refuser de m'épouser pour te jeter dans ses bras. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Incroyable ! » M'exclamai-je. « Non seulement il a une petite-amie mais en plus il est sensé croire que nous sommes amoureux depuis près de dix ans ! »

« Ça fait bien plus que ça. » Souligna Edward en se garant dans le parking de l'école.

Il fit rapidement, mais humainement, le tour de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière en gentleman qu'il était.

En souriant, nous rejoignîmes le gymnase où se tenait la fête, Edward m'occupant en me racontant les pensées de untel ou d'untel. Ces soirées, et ces adolescents, étaient toujours les mêmes et nous évitions de participer aux bals de fin d'année.

Ici à Forks, où nous vivions depuis quatre ans maintenant, nous n'aurions encore une fois pas dû y aller mais notre mariage prochain avait déclenché des rumeurs sur ma possible grossesse. Moi je m'en amusais, sachant que c'était impossible, mais Edward n'en riait pas autant et voulait démentir, d'où notre présence et ma robe extra moulante. Le fait que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants était une des choses pour lesquelles il se sentait coupable d'être entré dans ma vie. Autant dire que ces dernières semaines avaient ravivé la tension entre Edward et Jasper et ils évitaient de se voir plus que nécessaire. Je trouvais cela stupide et avais décidé d'organiser un voyage en tête à tête avec Edward, nous partirions juste après le mariage.

Finalement, il m'invita à danser pour faire taire les questions que notre public se posait et nous partageâmes un slow.

« Ces soixante dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie Edward. » Lui dis-je suffisamment bas pour que personne n'entende. « Et pas seulement parce que j'avais dix-neuf ans tous les jours. » Plaisantai-je.

« Tu sais qu'elles ont été merveilleuses pour moi aussi. » Répondit-il.

« Alors pourquoi toujours en revenir aux regrets et à la culpabilité à un moment ou à un autre ? Jamais je n'aurais été heureuse sans toi et la vie aurait été si difficile si tu ne m'avais pas changée. Cesse de toujours en vouloir à Jasper, Edward. »

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas volontaire. Je t'ai déjà dis il y a des années que j'étais heureux que tu sois comme moi finalement. Je pense seulement à ce que tu ne connaitras jamais à cause de moi. »

« Je ne connaitrai jamais la mort ou la maladie, je n'aurai pas le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie, je … »

« Tu n'auras jamais d'enfant et ne vieillira pas. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Je vieillis chaque jour à tes côtés tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin. Et en prime j'évite les rides et les cheveux blancs. » Rétorquai-je en souriant fièrement.

« Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux. » Grommela-t-il.

« Tu es suffisamment sérieux pour nous deux Edward. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis optimiste que je ne suis pas sérieuse. » Contrai-je. « J'ai ton amour et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ca me suffit pour vivre éternellement. »

« Oui tu l'as. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Alors je suis heureuse. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. » Soupirai-je en laissant ma tête tomber contre son torse. « Je t'aime Edward Cullen. »

« Oh, je vous aime aussi Mademoiselle Swan. »

* * *

_**J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu.**_

_**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue, et j'espère avoir vos dernières impressions dans une petite review !**_

**Pichou1490**


End file.
